


Enchanted

by FluoxetineHcl



Series: A Lion and A Flower [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: It was a story about a medic who was being trapped by the marshal's charm and about the marshal who was being enchanted by the medic. They kept denying their feelings even though what they yearned was each other's presence. Until it became unbearable...Romance, probably will contain smut, age gap, slow romance
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Original Character(s), Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Lion and A Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150436
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse but English is not my first language and here in my country using English is not a common practice. Therefore, you might find unnatural usage of words, wrong grammar, etc. But, I'm learning! Feel free to concrit on comment! Happy reading!

**Chapter 1 - Infirmary**

* * *

**M.E. 753**

Eira Heallint placed her book on the desk, letting out a sigh before stretching both of her arms to the air. She had just finished reading another book this week, spending her free time in the empty infirmary by drowning into another fairy tale. But, since the tale had met its happily ever after kind of ending, she should return back to reality—a tedious daily shift.

Of course, it was better if she didn’t work because it meant that no one got injured. That was a good thing. However, Eira had nothing to do anymore. She had finished the book and couldn’t borrow another one since it was impossible for her to leave the infirmary in her shift. She already brewed the curative that was asked by her seniors. She had organized the documents, sorted the medical equipment that arrived this morning, and even cleaned up the room. There was nothing she could do anymore.

It was a quiet Friday night when the crownsguard who trained in the training room left earlier than usual. They left the training room safe and sound, without any injuries. Thus, Eira didn’t need to use her healing skill today. Those men mostly ignored scratches and grazes anyway. Unless the pain was unbearable, they wouldn’t waste their time visiting infirmary and get any treatment.

She looked at the window, watching the red leaves as they fell to the ground. The trees were swaying gently and the moonlight slipped between their leaves.

“It’s night already, huh?” Blinking in surprise, she muttered then glanced at the clock on the wall, catching the shortest needle of it pointing at seven while the longest one at nine. Fifteen minutes before her shift was over. Good, she didn’t need to find something to do then, unless she wanted to stay there for a bit longer.

Usually she would stay late in the infirmary. Until ten or eleven, because there was something she waited there. Well, to be exact, because there was someone she waited there.

It was Cor Leonis. The marshal of the crownsguard.  _ The Immortal _ . The man who sometimes passed by in front of the infirmary when he was going to the training room or when he was returning back from there. 

She just wanted to see a glimpse of his tall figure as he walked in the hallway. Only for a slight second to admire the man.

However, Cor was not in Insomnia for a few weeks. She wouldn’t see him today or tomorrow, and she didn’t even know when he would return here. She missed him, but she should accept the fact that she wouldn’t see him for a while. Well, even when Cor was here in Insomnia, she could only see him for a few seconds.

Actually, Eira didn’t know whether she liked him as a figure she admired or liked him in a romantic way. The latest one was unlikely, because the man was twenty four years older than her. It would be an unfunny joke to love someone who was five years younger than her own father. 

She turned off her computer before organizing the documents on her table, deciding that it was better to go home early today. There was nothing she could do. Everyone had left the training room. Also, it had been a long time since the last time she had dinner at her home anyway.

However, just right before she zipped her clutch bag, the familiar treads reached her ears. She stopped her movement right away, listening at the footsteps that were getting closer and closer. Her heart started to beat loudly, harshly knocking the inside of her chest as her mind created dozens of speculations. She knew these heavy treads, this footsteps, this rhythm.

It was Cor Leonis.

Eira bit her lower lips as she waited for the man to pass by. And when she could see his entire figure, the throbbing in her heart got harder than before. She could even feel the pulsating throbs in her neck.

Cor was there, standing at the entrance and not passing by the hallway to the training room. The marshal turned his head to look at her, not staring straight at the end of the hallway as he walked there.

"Is it still open?" 

When the brown-haired man opened his lips to ask that question, Eira blinked, realizing that she wasn't daydreaming. She didn’t understand how the man was here in Insomnia. Wasn’t he supposed to be in Leide or Duscae or wherever it was? Right, he had left the city two weeks ago. Perhaps, he just arrived today. If only Eira could have the information about his schedule...

"Ah, yes. Can I help you, Sir?" She quickly straightened her back and scurried toward the marshal who made his way into the infirmary.

"Can I have an adhesive bandage?" he asked, eyes scanning the room until he stopped his gaze at the cabinet where the medics stored their medical kit.

"Are you wounded?" Surely, her heart was still beating in tumultuous thud. But, she couldn’t let it hinder her job.

“Just a little graze,” he replied.

“I’ll treat your wound. Would you please show me?” Eira tried to be professional even though she was currently struggling to hold her voice not to quiver. The heart inside her chest still thudding harshly, perhaps it would take hours to calm it down. Moreover, the cause of her loud heartbeat was right in front of her. Unless Cor left the room, she was sure that she couldn’t prevent the uproar in her chest.

“Fine.” Cor sighed, it seemed he didn’t want it. Yet, he took off his black coat and placed it on one of the infirmary’s beds.

_ Oh the Astral. _ Eira could clearly feel the throbs in her vein getting louder when she saw the man taking off his coat and revealing the sturdy arms which were usually covered by its long sleeves. He was only in his grey shirt now, which covered his well-built body perfectly but not too loose to hide the muscle behind it.

“Here.” Cor gave his arm to the medic who was almost drowned in her reverie. Blinking, Eira found a long and thin wound on his lower arm. It was still bleeding, even though it wasn’t a deep wound. She wondered what happened to him until he was injured there, but she didn't want to ask. Maybe he blocked an attack with his arms? Not quick enough to leap backward to avoid it? Or not fast enough to draw his blade to block the attack? Also, weren’t there a few medics who accompanied him and his squad to their mission? Why didn’t he ask them to heal him?

“Okay. Please have a seat.” Stopping herself from making dozens of questions in her head, Eira pointed at the bed before dashing to the cabinet and took her medical kit. She bit her lower lips as she walked, wishing that she wasn’t blushing right now. The heat already crept her face though, from the cheeks to the ears. If only there was a magic spell to stop her face from blushing, surely Eira had already cast it. Good thing that she needed to use her mask, so that Cor wouldn’t find it out even if her face turned red right now.

“Please excuse me.” The young medic softly touched his hand and began to clean his wound. She was wearing her gloves right now, but even so, his warmth still sipped into her fingers that were touching his skin.  _ Oh no,  _ her hands were slightly trembling. She hoped that Cor wouldn’t notice it.

None of them were talking as she treated his wound. The only sound that reached her ears were the ticking clock and his soft breathing. She gulped, anxious because she rarely had the chance to be with the marshal like this. Of course, it wasn’t her first time treating his wounds. However, whenever she should face him and heal him like this, she couldn’t stop herself from being nervous.

None of her fellow medics wanted to treat the marshal. They were too afraid of him. Perhaps because of the stern expression he usually made on his face. Cor rarely smiled and he rarely talked, unlike the other crownsguard members who liked to chatter with the medics while sometimes flirting with them. Therefore, as long as she was there when Cor visited the infirmary, they would ask Eira to treat him.

But, if they didn’t ask Eira to heal him, she would never have the chance to be this closer to the man. And she would never know that Cor had such beautiful blue eyes even though she could only gaze at it for a split second. A split second, because more than that she couldn’t hold the clamor inside her chest. A split second, because more than that the owner of those lustrous blue eyes would notice her gaze and look at her.

She glanced at him in the eyes, admiring those alluring eyes in haste and quickly looking at his wound again before he realized it. Eira bit her lower lips while covering his wound with the bandage. Trying to calm the clamor inside her chest, she hoped that she could maintain her composure.

“It’s done. I’ll cast the spell.” She tried hard not to stumble at her words as she uttered those sentences.

Eira placed the tip of her forefinger on his skin which had been covered by the bandage then drew a circle on it. By that simple movement, a magic circle was drawn and emitted a dim white light. She closed her eyes while murmuring an incantation, and when she finished, the magic circle permeated into his skin and disappeared.

She had peculiar magic ability, being inherited by her mother who also had the same unique magic skill. They were capable of healing people with their magic, with different types of magic like what was used by the King. Their magic was not from the crystal. And their technique was ancient, because the magic circle and incantation was necessary to do the spell.

“Thank you.”

She slightly flinched when Cor’s hoarse voice broke the silence between them. With slightly quivering lips she replied, “You’re welcome.”

The young medic raised her head to see the man who was staring at her. Soon after their eyes met, she quickly looked down and took her medical kit. Moving her feet in haste, she walked toward the sink and washed them.

Through the corner of her eyes, she watched the man get up from the bed and wear his coat. She actually wanted to watch him longer, but of course it was impossible. It was impolite to stare at someone for a long time.

“Your shift is only until eight, right?” 

She almost dropped her steel basin when Cor asked her suddenly. Turning off the faucet, Eira turned her head to look at the man who unexpectedly initiated the conversation.

“Y-yes,” she was stuttered.

“Don’t stay too late.”

“Yes, Sir.”

She could only watch him as Cor moved his long legs to the entrance, filling the room with his heavy footsteps before disappearing into the hallway as he went to the main lobby. Meanwhile, she was still frozen at her position, not returning back to her job to wash the equipment she used, not even moving her limbs even for the slightest.

Her heart was still beating in thunderous thudding. Even when she could no longer see the figure she loved.

Still, she didn't know for sure whether this feeling toward Cor Leonis was only a pure admiration or not. She was sure that she saw him as someone she respected, not someone she liked in a romantic way.

However, his eyes pulled her toward another feeling. Perhaps, it was his charm that was being emitted through his gaze. Perhaps, because they were simply beautiful so that she couldn't help but stare at them. However, she had seen hundreds of blue eyes, and his were the most enchanting one. If only someone asked her to write a poem about his eyes, probably it would take more than thousands words. Or worse, no words were beautiful enough to tell the world how alluring his eyes were.

She still remembered how their eyes met, how she wanted to delve inside the steel blue eyes of him. It was like a deep ocean which could drown her inside his enthralling charm. They trapped her inside the spell which couldn't be broken even by the witch herself. They were dazzling, entrancing, she wouldn't mind to gaze at them forever.

She still remembered how soft his breathing was, or how hoarse his voice was. She wanted to hear them over and over while admiring how enchanting his eyes were.

Even, the warmth of him still lingered on her fingertips. Even though her gloved hands now had already wet as she cleaned the equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If anyone here read my other works (*aherm* Trample[D] *aherm*), please don't worry. No triangle love here. No heavy angst. No tragedy.
> 
> But this one is very sloow romance for me... The smut won't happen until.... Idk... but I'll put it on the tag just to be careful if that will actually happen.
> 
> (Comments are really appreciated. It might boost my spirit! Fuwoooooohhh)


	2. Oolong Tea

**Chapter 2 - Oolong Tea**

* * *

Cor Leonis walked out from the elevator, advancing his way to a certain hallway on the west of the main lobby. It was the time for him to train the crownsguard, his daily task whenever he stayed in Insomnia. Sometimes, he secretly wished that his task was only to train the crownsguard here without a need to raise his sword to kill anyone outside the Crown City. Didn't mean that he wanted to retire, Cor just yearned for peace.

The citadel staff stopped walking whenever they saw the marshal, bowing down and giving a smile at him. Seeing them, Cor just gave a simple nod without halting his steps. Eyes fixating on his front, Cor kept walking to his destination.

The hallway toward the training room was quiet. No voice, and no other sound besides his own footsteps. But, as he walked closer toward the infirmary, he heard voices of people who were talking cheerfully. And when he was only one feet away from the infirmary entrance, he frowned as he heard the ruckus from the place which was usually quiet. 

Cor ceased from walking as he arrived in front of the infirmary. Seeing three crownsguard members staying there made the marshal frown in puzzlement. He wondered if they hurt themselves when they trained.

One of them was sitting on the bed. Cor caught how the young man’s cheek was swollen and now being treated by a raven-haired medic who drew a magic circle on his skin before closing her eyes to murmur the spell. The marshal crossed his arms over his chest, watching the young woman until she finished treating the crownsguard.

Her name was Eira, a young medic who worked in citadel infirmary since a year ago. She was the only one who was capable of using peculiar magic, and the only one who was brave enough to treat Cor’s wound. Presumably, the other medics assigned the youngest one to heal him, that was why it was always Eira who treated him whenever he visited infirmary. Cor knew that the other medics seemingly disinclined to heal him, obviously because of his stern look. But the marshal rarely smiled and didn’t find it a must to do it only to please others. Also, a smile was something that should be created naturally, wasn’t it?

“It’s done.” Eira said, stepping back from the injured crownsguard.

“How does it feel?” one of those young crownsguard asked curiously to the injured crownsguard.

“It’s not hurt anymore?” While the other one poked at his friend’s swollen cheek.

“No.” The young man shook his head then jumped off from the bed.

“Eira, could you please heal this wound then?”

“Ah! Me, too!”

The impressed crownsguard then began to ask Eira to heal them. 

Knowing that they just wanted to be treated by a peculiar magic without actually having serious wounds, Cor stepped inside while clearing his throat, snatching the attention from the young men who bothered the medic.

“The three of you are wounded?” Cor asked. Just a simple question from the marshal shut their mouths and quickly made them turn their bodies to face the marshal. They bowed and greeted him with slightly quivering voices.

“N-No, Marshal! It’s only me,” replied the blonde young man whose swollen cheek had been healed—it wasn’t as purple as a few minutes ago, a proof of how effective Eira’s magic was.

Cor knew their intention, they were just curious about her magic. She was the only one who could use it anyway, and those two young men only joined crownsguard last month. It seemed that they were never treated by her magic.

“Is it treated, yet? If it is, better you all return to the training room. Training session will be started in a few minutes,” Cor commanded, unaware about how stern his face was right now.

Those three young men’s faces turned white. Without saying any unnecessary words, they bowed then scurried out from the infirmary after excusing themselves to the marshal.

As they disappeared into the hallway, Cor turned his head to face the young medic who was staring at him in daze. “It seemed they troubled you.”

Eira blinked in surprise then shook her head, “No. It’s fine.”

“You can’t use magic continuously, right? Don’t waste it by healing some grazes and scratches. Surely those two men are just curious about your magic,” said Cor, remembering that using magic would definitely tire her. Even though it was different with magic that could be used by Lucis’s bloodline or the Kingsglaives, the basic was the same. Using it over and over would deplete the user’s power and exhaust them.

“Ah… Um… Thank you for your concern.”

Cor stared at her as she gave off a smile with slight blushes that adored her cheeks. Standing this close to her, he just realized how tiny she was. The top of Eira’s head was only as high as his chest. Usually he would sit on the bed and let the young medic treat his wound while standing, thus he didn’t notice their height differences.

Then he remembered the first time he saw her. It was twelve years ago, so she was stil five years old at that time. Little Eira was hiding behind her mother’s long dress, refusing to look at him and then Elaine told him that his face was too scary. He wondered if Eira was still afraid seeing him right now. Well, most of the medics were afraid of him, why wouldn’t she?

Cor crooked his eyebrows, still staring at Eira who was now glancing down while fiddling with her fingers. Somehow he felt guilty after seeing those crownsguard troubled her. The marshal needed to thoroughly tell them about not to trouble the medics unless it was a serious injury. Eira and her magic skill were precious, he didn’t want anyone to exploit her recklessly like that. Also, he didn’t want the crownsguard to become a bunch of spoiled kids who repeatedly ask her to heal them with her magic because it was faster for their wounds to be healed than without the magic. They would deliberately choose Eira over any other medics, and it wouldn’t be fair for her because her workloads would be increased and the other medics would lose their work.

“Anything I can help, Sir?”

Eira’s voice made him blink and realize that he was lost in thought.

“It’s fine. Thank you for your work.” Cor turned his body to leave the infirmary. But then after a few steps he stopped and looked at her again, “Do you want some drink?”

“Eh?” Eira tilted her head and looked at Cor in puzzlement.

“What would you like?” he asked, but didn’t explain to her that it was to thank her for her work. Also, a kind of apology because his subordinates just troubled her before.

“Eh? No… No, it’s okay. You don’t need to.” She waved her hands and shook her head, politely refusing his offer.

“It's a treat,” Cor insisted.

Biting her lower lips, Eira then fiddling her own fingers again. With a soft voice she then replied, “W-Well… Anything is okay, then. Thank you.”

Cor unwittingly raised the corner of his lips after hearing her answer. He moved his long legs to leave the infirmary, walking toward the small yard that connected the end of the hallway to the training room. There was a vending machine there, often used by the crownsguard to buy their drinks after the training. Also, there were a lot of citadel staff who ate their lunch here. Sometimes, Cor also saw Eira having her lunch here with her fellow medics. She usually sat under the maple tree on a certain corner of the yard that was not too far from the training room entrance. The laugh would escape her small lips whenever she talked with her friends, but then when Cor saw her, she often noticed it and gave a sweet smile at him.

Taking three coins from his wallet, Cor inserted them to the vending machine then frowned as he looked at the beverage on display. He didn’t know what she liked. Scanning them from the top right, he slowly moved his blue eyes to the left, to the second row until the fourth one, choosing what would suit her taste. Probably she liked the sweet one. But, what if she preferred the bitter one?

Making a strategy to take down his enemies was easier than this. Definitely.

That was why Cor didn’t have any lover in his life. He found it difficult to face women, and all of his past lovers dumped him after a few months.

He stopped his gaze on a bottle of oolong tea, unsweetened, but not too bitter. A neutral and safe choice, perhaps. He pressed it, then as he heard the sound of the bottle that fell to the take-out port, he realized that it was a cold autumn day. Why wouldn’t he choose something warm? Like milk tea for example.

He took the oolong tea after putting three other coins to the machine slot. Standing straight with the cold bottle in one hand, he pressed the button to buy the milk tea only to curse the machine because he didn’t realize that it was sold out. Sighing, he scanned the display. Coffee, coffee, another coffee, sports drink, mineral water, peach water, green tea, juice, milk, corn soup, hot coffee. Nah, his choice was the best. Probably.

He cancelled his payment, took his coin back, and returned to infirmary. Of course, Cor could buy all the options. But it would trouble the medic more. She wouldn’t be capable of drinking all of them, would she? Well, she could keep it for later. But, it seemed that she would be reluctant if he bought all of those drinks.

Cor would also hate it if someone bought him dozens of canned drinks, though.

When he arrived in front of the infirmary, Eira was sitting at her desk while typing on her computer. As he stepped inside, she quickly stopped typing and raised her head. She gasped, then straightened her back.

“I don’t know what you like.” Cor stretched his arm and handed the oolong tea to her.

“You really bought it?” Eira blushed, hastily stood up and stared at the bottle in his hand.

“It’s oolong tea. If you dislike it, I can buy another one.”

“N-No! No need!” she stuttered. Then with a sheepish smile she added, “It’s my favorite. Thank you.”

Eira took the bottle with both of her slightly trembling hands, but then the tip of her fingers met his skin. Cor flinched at the sudden warmth, but managed not to lose his composure and successfully gave the oolong tea to her.

He raised a corner of his lips—an attempt to smile—before walking out from there. 

Weird. The trace of her soft touch lingered on his skin. Just a split second warmth, but it didn’t disappear even until he almost arrived at the training room.

Weird. There was something foreign in his chest when he saw her smile a minute ago. Probably, because it had been a long time for him to interact with a woman. Funny. Most of the medics were women and there were also female crownsguard, like Monica for example. Perhaps, because his interaction with Eira was too awkward so he became conscious about it?

Or perhaps, she had just charmed him with an unknown spell?

Cor gave off a small chuckle, mocking himself because of thinking about a young woman who was twenty-four years old younger than him.

Weird.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Elevator

**Chapter 3 - Elevator**

* * *

If you like someone who worked in the citadel, and if that someone was working in a different division from you, the chance you would meet that person was very low. The citadel had four towers, and each of it was fifty stories high. Therefore, it would be such a miracle if you could accidentally meet that person as you walked down the hallway or as you entered the elevator.

That exact problem was experienced by Eira Heallint. The young medic always wished whenever she walked down the hallway, she would accidentally meet the marshal of the crownsguard, seeing the glimpse of his tall figure or admiring his lustrous blue eyes even though it was only for a split second. Sometimes, she wished when she entered the elevator she would meet him, and just like that, staying in that small room, breathing the same air as him even though it would be only until their destination floor did them apart.

But, as the raven-haired medic walked out from the elevator, she should taste the bitter truth that her delusion would never be fulfilled. Moving her feet in a steady pace, she opened the wooden door which would bring her to the world of the books. Library.

She gave a smile to the people she met inside, mostly because they knew that she was the daughter of the royal council member. They knew about her, yet, sometimes she couldn't remember their names.

Advancing her way to one of the bookshelves, she scanned the title of the books, one by one until she found the book she needed and took them out from there. After leaving the aisle, how foolish for her to hope that the marshal would be there to check a book out from the service desk. If only Cor loved books just like the Amicitia in front of her, surely Eira could occasionally meet him here.

"Yo, Eira." Gladiolus raised the book he was borrowing after he left the counter and noticed her presence behind him.

"Hi, Gladiolus." Raising the corner of her lips, Eira gave him a smile before handing out the book she wanted to read to the service desk.

"Henruit?" he asked, peeking the book title which was being held by the librarian.

"Yes." Eira nodded.

Gladio then started to open the conversation, knowing that someone else read from the same author. He kept talking to Eira, from the service counter until they left the library and walked down the hallway.

Gladio had a charming personality. He was good at melting the awkwardness in the air, and he could make anyone feel relaxed to talk to him. Lot of crownsguard medics had a crush on him, they even fighted―in silence―to be able to treat him whenever he was injured and visited the infirmary. However, this raven-haired medic he was talking to silently hoped that she could have this kind of conversation with the marshal instead, which obviously was impossible since the man in his forty-three was out of her reach.

As they immersed themselves in their conversation about the book, the elevator they were waiting for was opened. Eira entered the elevator while looking at Gladio, so when she raised her head to see the one inside the same elevator, an audible gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh, Marshal, training room?" 

Eira quickly walked to the opposite side from the elevator door when Gladiolus greeted Cor. Hugging her book and looking down, she hoped that the crimson hue didn't smear both of her cheeks right now.

"Yes," Cor replied to Gladio's question.

She was sure her heart almost stopped beating when she saw the captivating blue which was gazing down at her a few seconds ago.  _ Oh the Six _ , they were so beautiful and she was almost stunned because of their enticing beauty.

In front of her, Gladiolus began to talk with Cor. Good thing that Gladio was here so she didn't need to be alone with the marshal. Her hands were trembling slightly and her heart had sped up its pace. She wanted to faint, being so close with Cor like this.

Raising her head slowly, Eira mustered her courage to take a glimpse of the man she silently admired. She was the one who wished to meet him accidentally like this, but when the Astral granted her wish, she was the one who was troubled by it. 

She stared at his back quietly, even though the heart inside her chest was making a ruckus just like the thunderous storm. Cor's back was so broad and sturdy, now her mind was being impolite as she imagined how it felt to hug it from behind. She could faintly perceive his scent that mingled with the fresh aroma of his cologne. And it definitely lured her to touch his back. Clenching her hands, she tried hard to hold back her desire. Cor was dangerous, as his sole presence was enough to make her have inappropriate imagination. 

"Going to infirmary?"

Eira almost screamed when Cor suddenly turned his head and looked at her. She flinched then quickly raised her head to look at him. She didn't expect he would talk to her. Wait, he was talking with Gladio, wasn't he? And Eira didn't even realize that they had stopped talking. Well, her wandering mind was the one to blame.

"Yes." She nodded. Her cheeks were burning in flame, she was sure that they had been smeared in crimson hue. Bad news, the lamp in the elevator was bright enough so it was guaranteed that Cor and even Gladio noticed that her cheeks flushed.

"Often saw you late at night. Don't force yourself."

Eira widened her eyes, surprised at the concern he gave her. Cor noticed it. He noticed that she often spent her time in infirmary until late at night. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach upon knowing that simple fact.

"No… I have fun spending time there." She shook her head, lifting the corner of her lips as she gave him her sheepish smile.

"Oh, " Cor didn't continue his words since the elevator chimed and told the people inside that they had arrived at their destination floor. 

Eira bit her lower lips when the steel door in front of them opened. Struggling to calm down her heartbeat, she softly took a deep breath when she moved her feet to leave the elevator. The two crownsguard men were walking before her, they talked casually as they advanced their way to the training room. It meant that they would go in the same direction. And it meant that she would have more time to gaze at the straight back of Cor Leonis, at least, until she arrived at the infirmary.

She should run slightly since those two men have long legs, thus they walked way faster than her. Eira panted a bit, trying to follow their pace. It was a rare occasion, she didn’t want this chance to slip by. Walking at the same hallway at the same time with the marshal, staring at his back as he walked in front of her, hearing the hoarse voice of him as he chatted with the Amicitia; it was a simple happiness from a small coincidence.

Usually, she could only see him for a glance when Cor passed by in front of the infirmary. Only through the gap from the opened door and the windows. 

He was rarely injured, thus the chance to heal him was so low. When she counted it, Cor only visited the infirmary four times this year. Didn’t mean that it would be better if Cor got injured everyday. No, she always prayed for his safety, especially when she heard that the man should leave the Crown City for his mission outside. 

She just wanted excuses to see him more, and much longer.

“Well, Eira, good luck for your shift!”

Eira blinked in surprise when Gladio suddenly turned his body and waved his hand as they arrived in front of the infirmary. Her heart let out a loudest thump before starting to beat in a thunderous rhythm for once again. When finally she managed to calm the uproar in her chest a few minutes ago, it seemed that she should do it all over now.

“You too. Good luck for your training,” hoping that her tone didn’t quiver, she replied to Gladio. A smile passed over her reddened face, and clearly Gladio could notice that she was blushing right now.

“I’ll make sure to hit Marshal and make him injured,” he winked, deliberately teased the young woman whose face was now getting redder after hearing his statement. 

“Hmm… Let’s see if you can, Gladiolus,” raising one corner of his lips, Cor gave off a muffled chuckle and looked at Gladiolus. The man obviously didn’t realize it that Gladio was teasing the medic who had a crush at him. Cor saw it as a challenge, and he didn’t know that there was a hidden meaning beneath Gladio’s words.

Eira wanted to melt. Both of her ears were shrouded by heat from the one that crept from her cheeks. The autumn almost over but she was burning, as if that the coldness in the world was a mere illusion. All of it was because of the way Gladio winked at her before glancing between Cor and her. The womanizer Amicita definitely knew that Eira had a crush on the marshal of the crownsguard only from a few minutes they spent inside the elevator. She was too obvious, yet, the man she liked was too clueless. Bet that woman, romance, and relationship were not the priority in his life.

But there was another thing that made her want to drop off her wobbly knees to the ground. Cor’s smirk. The man was smirking. She rarely saw it, she rarely witnessed it. If only someone would snap a picture of him when he lifted the corner of his thin lips, she would print it and keep it inside her wallet then brought it everywhere. Or, she would set it as the lock screen of her phone, and perhaps after that she wouldn’t open her phone anymore because seeing the lock screen would be enough to make her hover in happiness. 

“See you later, Eira.” Cor’s hoarse voice reached her ears and brought her down to the earth.

However, she was currently stunned. Her tongue was stiff and she couldn’t even move it to let the simple  _ ‘See you.’ _ to slip out from her throat. At least she could nod and give an awkward smile at them before they turned their bodies and walked away from there to the training room beyond the door at the end of the corridor. 

Both of her feet were being nailed down to the floor as she couldn’t move even an inch from there. Hugging the book in front of her chest, she kept staring at Cor Leonis—she ignored Gladiolus next to him. Mouth slightly agape, she almost forgot how to take a breath until they disappeared at the end of the hallway.

When she couldn’t look at the straight-broad-back of the crownsguard marshal anymore, she placed her hand on the wall, trying to support her quivering legs so they wouldn’t fall down. 

_ Oh, the Astral... _


	4. Izakaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Izakaya : An izakaya is a type of informal Japanese pub. They are casual places for after-work drinking.  
> 2\. Tebasaki : Chicken wings marinated in a sweet sauce with sesame seeds, basically a type of yakitori

**Chapter 4 - Izakaya**

* * *

Chilly wind brushed Cor’s cheeks as soon as he stepped out from his car. Fixing the collar of his coat after he locked his car, he made sure that they weren’t crumpled before walking away from the parking lot. At least, even though the collar of his coat didn't fully protect him from the cold wind, it still prevented the wind from directly touching his neck.

It was a cold evening, for the autumn would soon be over and the winter would come. The trees had shed their leaves, leaving the lonely branches with a few withered leaves that were waiting for the wind to bring them down to the ground. The sun had disappeared in the horizon an hour ago, and what was above his world was only a cloudy night sky without moons and stars. The heat from the sun wouldn't warm him anymore for today.

Moving his feet unhurriedly, Cor only needed two minutes until he arrived at his destination. A certain izakaya which had always been his favorite place to eat dinner after he finished his job in the Citadel. It was not far from there, twenty minutes by foot or five minutes by car. But, since he wanted to go home after eating his dinner, he often brought his car there. However, unfortunately since he needed to drive his car, he couldn’t drink today. Well, unless he wanted to use designated driver service to drive him home with his car.

As his eyes caught the diner entrance, Cor blinked when he saw a familiar figure there. A raven-haired medic was standing in front of the izakaya door, staring blankly at her front. Cor then walked, approaching the young woman before calling her name.

“Eira?”

Eira flinched upon hearing his hoarse voice. Lifting her head to see the figure taller than her, she widened her eyes.

“Marshal?” her voice was slightly choked, perhaps because she was surprised by Cor's sudden appearance.

“What are you doing?” Cor asked, wondering why she was standing outside the diner alone in this kind of weather. It was a windy night, even with a thick coat she was wearing right now, surely it didn’t entirely protect her from the cold. 

“Waiting. They have no empty seat.” Eira turned her head toward the diner, pointing at it with her gaze.

Following her eyes, Cor looked at the inside of the izakaya from the glass window on the door. The place was packed with customers, even the waiting stools had already been seated by the other waiting people.

“How unlucky we are," Cor murmured.

“You also wanted to eat here, Sir?” Eira asked, with her usual mellifluous voice whenever she spoke. 

“Yeah, but,” Cor peeked at the diner, then rubbed his chin, “It seems that it will take a while.”

“Right…” Eira sighed. Looking back at the diner, she muttered, “I’ve been walking for thirty minutes, though.”

Cor glanced at her, catching a disappointment being drawn on her face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Cor asked, “Are you in a hurry? Don’t you want to eat at another place?”

“No, I’m not.” Eira smiled at him, shaking her head gently then added, “Moreover, I crave for tebasaki in this izakaya. They have the best tebasaki in Crown City.”

From the cheerful intonation she made, it was clear that Eira really loved the tebasaki in this place. Her black eyes were shimmering in excitement, but at the same time, there was a gloom in it. Certainly it was because she should wait for a couple of minutes until she could savor the luscious food there.

“Ah... I understand. I also love this place’s tebasaki. They’re really the best.” Cor nodded in agreement. The marshal loved this kind of food, he even visited almost all of the izakaya in Crown City. But, none of those places could win over the deliciousness of this place’s tebasaki.

“Right?! Also, they’re best to be enjoyed while it’s still piping hot! That’s why, taking it away and eating it at home isn’t recommended.” Eira’s voice was filled by excitement as she spoke. It slightly quivered though. Probably, the cold was the fault.

The two then began to chatter, starting from the food until the trivial things in the citadel. Cor enjoyed the way she talked. Sometimes she stumbled at her words. Sometimes she stuttered and her voice slightly trembled. However, Cor found her adorable, moreover with slight blushes on both of her cheeks. As he observed the young woman, a thought struck his mind. Wasn’t she cold right now? They had been waiting for twenty minutes. Perhaps, it would be better to go to another place than letting her shiver in a cold like that.

However, before he could open his lips to suggest it, the wooden door next to them was opened, followed by a few people who were walking outside from there. Not long after, the waitress walked out and held the door open for Cor and Eira.

“Sorry for waiting. For two?”

Cor was dumbfounded by the waitress’ question.  _ For two? _ No, Eira and he came separately and by coincidence waited at the same restaurant and talked as they waited. But, if he told the waitress that it was only for one, and if he sat on a separate seat, it would be awkward either for him and for the young lady he was talking with until a few minutes ago. 

“Yes, for two,” Cor replied, deciding by himself without even asking for Eira’s opinion. “Oh, non-smoking room please,” he added, guessing that the medic would prefer to avoid the unpleasant smoke for her dinner. Also, Cor didn’t smoke, and he also avoided smoking rooms considering it wouldn’t be good for his lungs. The man was a marshal after all, he needed to put his health as priority. All of it so he was always in prime condition to slain his enemies on the battlefield.

“Eh?” Eira gasped, curving her eyebrows and looking at Cor with eyes that conveyed thousands of questions.

“Let me treat you. If you wouldn’t mind?”

“E-Eh?”

Cor looked at Eira who was seemingly hesitant about that. Her face was getting redder than before. It seemed that she was standing too long outside.

“Two customers incoming!” Before Eira could react, the waitress had already told her partners inside and gestured to the two to follow her.

Cor stood at the entrance, holding the door and waited for Eira to come inside the restaurant before him. Eira bit her lower lips then followed the waitress. Closing the door, Cor walked after her and also followed the waitress who led them to their seat.

“Welcome!” The waiters and waitresses inside the diner greeted Cor and Eira at the same time, without even stopping their current activities.

“Really, you don’t need to treat me, Sir.” Eira said soon after she sat across his seat.

“You always treat the crownsguard. It’s time to return the kindness.” Cor took the menu that was handed by the waitress.

Eira giggled, “That's a different  _ treat _ , Sir. Moreover, it’s my job.”

A soft chuckle escaped from his throat. Opening the menu book in his hands, Cor then said, “Order whatever you want.”

Eira seemed still reluctant, but not refusing his offer anymore. She looked down at her menu, flipping the pages one by one and looked like she was contemplating about what she was going to order.

Cor also did the same, but sometimes glancing at the young woman on his front, watching the way she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her right ear before placing her hand in front of her chin as she read the menu. He found her reddened cheeks were adorable. She was really weak toward the cold, eh? Even after she entered this warm eatery, the crimson hue on her cheeks didn't seem to disappear.

Returning his gaze at the menu, Cor flipped the page to his desired section before talking to the waitress to order his food. After he finished mentioning his order, Cor turned his head toward Eira who was staring at him, patiently waiting for her turn to place her order.

"Decided?" he asked.

"Um… Yes." Eira nodded then ordered her food to the waitress.

After the waitress confirmed their orders, she left, and it was only Cor and Eira on their seat. Cor leaned against his chair and placed his eyes on the young woman who sat with her back straight and her shoulders stiff.

"I still feel bad about being treated," Eira mumbled, hands on her lap and being hidden from Cor's sight.

"It's okay." Cor said, trying to make her stop feeling bad about him treating her, yet couldn't find any other words to speak.

They went silent as they waited, unlike what was happening a few minutes ago outside the diner. Staring at her for a long time was an impolite thing to do, so Cor decided to look at anything he could find. A promotional brochure, menu that was written on small boards on the wall, to a group of old men on another table, and then to a couple who was talking with sheepish grins on their faces.

A couple.

_ Fuck, Cor. _

He turned his head to face the young woman who was fiddling with her fingers. The creased on his forehead got deeper after he noticed how it would be uncomfortable for Eira to sit with an old man like him. How if she had a boyfriend? Or how if people think that they’re a couple? Or worse…

But it already happened. Cor was so clueless, he couldn’t realize that it was not that Eira didn’t want to be treated. Surely, she wouldn’t want to sit with him, right? Moreover, it was only the two of them. Cor didn’t know whether he should apologize or not. Also, he didn’t actually know whether she was uncomfortable or not. If only he could understand women better.

“Thank you for waiting.” A voice from the waitress averted Cor’s attention. She placed down their orders one by one while confirming it. And after all of their menu had been served, she walked away from there, leaving Cor and Eira alone for once again.

“Dig in.” Cor took a pair of chopsticks and gave it to Eira.

“Thank you.” Eira smiled, taking the chopsticks from his hand.

They began to eat, and Cor quietly watched her as she took her tebasaki. Her black eyes were sparkling in excitement as she blew the hot chicken wing. And when she took a bite of her long-awaited tebasaki, she let out an “Mmm” while closing her eyes. 

“Finally eat your favorite tebasaki, eh?” Cor raised a corner of his lips, amused seeing how happy Eira was as she savored the food she was waiting for more than twenty minutes. 

“Yes! It’s so delicious. Worth waiting.” She grinned widely before taking another bite.

“Great.” Cor stared at her for a few seconds before moving his hand to eat his own meal. 

Funny. It had been a long time since someone accompanied him for dinner. Usually he sat here alone, silently enjoying his meal while staring blankly at his front, thinking about his next mission or the training program he would give to the crownsguard. Even if there was someone who recognized him, they would only greet him as formality and didn’t talk with him for a long time. His workmates always returned home right away, eating dinner with their family. He didn’t have one. And even if he went home, he would eat by himself.

“Do you usually eat dinner here, Sir?” Eira suddenly asked. 

It surprised him, now Cor’s heart was beating slightly faster than usual. Just slightly. He just didn’t expect that she would initiate a conversation with him.

“Once or twice a week,” he replied. Placing his chopsticks on his bowl, Cor reached for his drink and sipped it, trying to calm down the small ruckus in his chest.

“How about the other days when you’re not eating here?” 

Cor placed his glass then took his chopsticks back, “Eating in another diner or cooking at home.”

Eira widened her eyes, looking at him in amazement. “I heard that you were the King’s chef when you accompanied him to Altissia. So, it’s true?”

Cor nodded since his mouth was already full with his food and busy munching it.

“I wonder what the marshal’s cooking tastes like,” Eira looked back at her food while murmuring. She was talking for herself, but Cor could catch her words even in the midst of this noisy eatery.

“Curious?”

“Eh?!” Eira raised her head, cheeks were reddened as she blushed. “No! I-I mean… It’s impossible, isn’t it?”

“Wanna try to borrow the kitchen in the citadel?” Cor suggested, half joking, half serious.

“No, no, no. I’m just kidding!” she was flustered and Cor laughed at her response. He found her reaction was refreshing. And now, deep down in his heart, Cor was grateful to be able to eat with her. His night was never this lively before.

They began to chatter as they ate, and the awkward atmosphere that shrouded both of them a while ago had melted. He saw how she relaxed her stiff shoulders as she spoke and Cor thought that it was okay to assume that Eira didn’t hate it to eat dinner with him.

Eira told him her stories, mostly about her experience as crownsguard medic. And Cor loved hearing her voice, it was so soft and mellifluous. He also liked the way her eyes shimmered as she spoke and the way she smiled as she talked.

Usually it was hard for Cor to interact with women. At first, his interaction with this particular medic was also an awkward one. But this time, after talking with her while waiting to enter this izakaya, and after sitting in front of her and chatting with her, there was a foreign feeling that sipped into his heart.

… and he didn’t know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww~! Thank you for the kudos and adding this story to your bookmark! I'm really happy!!  
> Also feel free to put any comments~! I'd love to know about readers' thought!


	5. Dinner

**Chapter 5 - Dinner**

* * *

Happiness. It was the feeling that enveloped her entire being whenever Eira caught a glimpse of the tall figure of the marshal. It was the feeling that swarmed her chest and created thousands of fluttering butterflies whenever she heard his hoarse voice, even from afar. She rarely saw him even though they were working in the same building. Only twice a day and not everyday. That was when Cor was walking toward and/or leaving from the crownsguard training room. 

The only time Eira had interaction with him could be counted by her fingers, most of them were when Cor was injured and visited infirmary to be healed by her. 

Well, there was a time when Cor chased away three crownsguard men from infirmary because they asked Eira to heal their minor injuries with her magic even though they didn’t actually need it. And after that, he kindly bought her a bottle of oolong tea, which then became her favorite beverage. Other than that, Eira only had one coincidence when she entered the same elevator as him. But, they didn’t interact much at those times.

However, today was different. Because she was sitting across his seat, eating dinner together. Only the two of them.

Eira hoped Cor didn’t notice how the chopsticks in her hand were slightly trembling because of how nervous she was right now. Her cheeks were burning in heat and her heart was pounding inside her chest in tumultuous thudding. She tried to relax her stiff shoulders, but noticing how Cor sometimes glanced at her with his lustrous blue eyes she admired, the attempt failed gloriously.

But then Cor laughed because of her, as she unwittingly murmured how she wanted to taste his cooking and then he somewhat suggested borrowing citadel kitchen to implicitly stated that he would cook for her there. She was flustered by his offer, quickly refused him, and he laughed at her response.

Cor’s laugh was beautiful. So beautiful that Eira wanted to hear it again. The husky voice that escaped from his lips, the way he raised both corners of his lips as he laughed... Cor was so charming. Even she had forgotten that the man was already forty-two years old.

“How’s life as a crownsguard medic? It has been a year, right?” Cor asked after he gulped his food.

Heat gathered inside her chest as she heard his hoarse voice. Oh, how happy she was right now. The marshal initiated the conversation with her.

“It’s not as busy as I thought," she replied, "But if I were busy, it means that there are a lot of injured crownsguard, right?" 

Eira gave off a soft chuckle before taking another bite of her tebasaki.

"You're right," Cor smirked then ate again.

Eira wanted to faint. Cor had smiled, smirked, chuckled, and even laughed for many times today. The kind of face he rarely showed whenever he was in the citadel. She really wanted to slap her face, to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming right now. It was too beautiful for reality. Eira never imagined that she would have a chance to eat with Cor Leonis like this.

“You said that it’s not as busy as you thought. But, you often stay in infirmary until almost midnight,” Cor said.

Eira who was looking at her tebasaki widened her eyes. She remembered how Cor said similar things when they met in the elevator the other day.

“Wait, I think I’ve said something similar before,” Cor mumbled, tilting his head for a second then ate his meal again.

She couldn’t say that it was in the elevator, after Cor talked with Gladio as they wanted to go to the training room in a certain afternoon a few weeks ago. It was too detailed and she didn’t want Cor to be curious as to why she could remember it.

“Y-Yes, it’s not busy. But… I realized that there are a lot of crownsguard who train until late,” Eira said while looking at her meal. She didn't dare to lift her gaze right now because she felt that Cor was staring at her. She then shyly explained, “The infirmary is supposed to be closed at eight, but if someone got injured after that, no one could treat them.”

Cor didn’t talk after she finished her sentence. Curious about what kind of face he made, Eira peeked at him. He rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, seemingly contemplating what she just said before he spoke, “So… It’s partially my fault?”

_ No! It’s not partially your fault, Sir! It’s entirely your fault. _

Eira couldn’t say that the reason she stayed late was actually because she just wanted to see him walk past the infirmary. She didn’t want him to know, of course. 

“Um? W-Why is that?” she asked, placing her chopsticks so her hand could take a glass of her oolong tea and sip it, hoping that the cold-unsweetened-tea she liked would help her to maintain her composure.

“I’m one of those crownsguard,” Cor replied.

Eira put away her drink then said with a slightly quivering voice, “But, it’s not really your fault… It’s not anyone’s fault… Also, I like to stay in the infirmary. Sometimes I practice my potion brewing after my shift. Studying, or practicing my magic. If I returned home, surely I would prefer to sleep and not do anything.”

Her cheeks were blushing again after stating her reasons. Eira moved her eyes to see Cor’s expression then silently gasped because the man fully gave his attention toward her. She raised her glass again to drink the rest of her oolong tea.

“I see… That’s good, then. But, don’t force yourself. You also need to rest well,” Cor stated.

Eira gave off a sheepish smile then nodded, “Thank you.”

She was so happy. It felt like there were hundreds of flowers blooming around her. Cor gave his concern to her. He cared about her. Eira didn’t mind it if it was a mere courtesy. The fact that Cor gave those words at her was enough to make her heart fluttered.

“Want to order more drinks?” Cor asked, noticing that she had emptied her glass.

“Eh? Ah… Yes,” Eira blinked in surprise, looking at the way Cor pointing out her empty glass with his gaze. She moved her hand to reach the bell to call the waiter but didn’t realize that Cor also reached it. The tip of their fingers bumped each other, and they quickly pulled off their hands soon after. 

“Sorry,” Cor apologized then gave a silent gesture with his hand so that Eira could press the bell. He awkwardly moved his hand away and placed it on the table.

The tip of her forefinger was burning, still remembering Cor’s heat that met her skin. It wasn’t the first time she touched him, but whenever it happened, Eira couldn’t manage to maintain her composure. It felt like the heart inside her chest was ready to burst out because of how loud and harsh it beat.

Pressing the bell, Eira then took back her chopsticks to continue eating. As she munched, she remembered that the same thing happened when Cor handed her a bottle of oolong tea a few weeks ago. Their fingers met, like this time, and even though the time had passed, Eira still remembered the touch on her skin.

“You can order more than a beverage,” Cor offered, insisting to be exact.

“Umm,” she hesitated, looking at the small plates of food on the table. Cor had already ordered many things, he also asked her not to be reluctant from taking what he ordered. People shared food they ordered in this kind of restaurant anyway. But, Eira didn’t know what to order anymore. Because most of the side dishes she wanted to eat were already there on the table.

Even after the waiter came, Eira still didn’t know what she wanted to order besides the oolong tea. Cor then suggested ordering anything he wanted and asked Eira to take some if she wanted.

“You really like oolong tea, huh?” Cor commented after the waiter left. 

“Yes,” Eira nodded. No. It was because Cor gave her oolong tea so that particular beverage had become her favorite drink. But, again, Eira couldn’t spill that secret at him.

They went silent as they continued their dinner. Eira looked down, to see the rice in her bowl, wondering what should she say to melt this awkward atmosphere. She wanted to talk more with him and didn't want to let this miraculous chance slip away from her hands. Perhaps it would be the first and the last time Eira eating dinner at the same table as him. When their dinner ended, they would return to their status as colleagues. She would never have any reason to invite him to have dinner together, and so would he. Thinking about it, she wished the time would pass as slow as possible. She didn’t want it to be over.

The waiter came, pouring oolong tea into her glass after placing five more small plates of food Cor ordered. After taking the empty plates, the waiter left and once again told them to enjoy their dinner.

Eira looked at those plates one by one before glancing at Cor. Well, the man was the marshal of crownsguard, he ate a lot. And it seemed he could order more. Probably he only ordered five kinds of side dishes because the table wasn’t big enough for more.

“Take anything you want,” Cor said while taking a piece of karaage from one of those plates. 

“Then, I’ll take some,” Eira smiled, also taking a piece of karaage. She blew it for a few times before putting it into her mouth and let out an “Mmmm” again as the luscious taste touched her tongue. Tebasaki in this place was the best, but didn’t mean that the other foods were ordinary.

As she munched, Eira unwittingly gazed at the marshal, observing how his perfect jaw was moving as he munched, looking at his beautiful hand that was holding the chopsticks, and sometimes glancing at his alluring eyes that were looking elsewhere. But, then he moved his blue eyes toward her. Their eyes met, and Eira almost lost her ability to take a breath.

“Um… What do you usually cook at home?” she asked, trying to find a topic so that Cor wouldn’t notice that she was staring at him impolitely.

Cor lifted a corner of his lips— _ Oh the Astral, he’s so enchanting— _ then replied, “Any kind of food.”

“Not cup noodles, right?”

He laughed softly, “I’m not Gladiolus.”

“Why Gladiolus?”

“He’s obsessed with cup noodles.”

“Very unhealthy,” Eira giggled, “What’s your favorite food, then?”

“Hmm… That's a hard question. I can’t think of any.”

“Then, between these foods, which one is your most favorite?”

Cor rubbed his chin with his thumb, frowning and looking at the foods left on the table. He was so adorable, it wasn’t a hard question but Cor was thinking hard there were creases on his forehead until he finally replied, “Tebasaki?”

“The same with me then,” Eira smiled from ear to ear. Only having a similarity with him was capable of making her happy. Her happiness was too simple, indeed.

They kept talking, filling the air with their chatters and soft giggles as they ate their dinner. The stiffness on Eira’s back had disappeared as she relaxed her tense muscles due to the nervousness that shrouded her mind from the beginning of their dinner. The awkward atmosphere which tortured her before now had melted and shifted into the lively one.

Cor wasn’t scary at all. It was fun to talk with him, and she knew more about him through their simple conversation. Of course his eyebrows still curved and not relaxed, causing his face to be as stern as usual. But, Cor often lifted the corner of his lips, forming a smile or smirk that enchanted her in his charm.

It was a pleasant dinner, and she wished that there would be another chance like this in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy to receive the comments~! ////w///  
> It boost my spirit! Thank you very much for your support!!


	6. Training Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year~! And happy reading :3

**Chapter 6 - Training Room**

* * *

A weary sigh escaped the marshal’s lips after he signed the last paper on his desk, confirming the schedule of crownsguard work assignment for the next year and such. He disliked administrative work. It strained his muscles because he was forced to sit for hours in his office. But, the man couldn’t flee from his responsibilities, and on the days when he stayed in Insomnia like this, he would be busy with a pile of documents he should review before he could go to the training room and move his muscles which had already screamed because of sitting at the same position for a long time.

He sat up, leaving his seat and massaging his shoulder while glancing at the window from his office. The view of thousands of skyscraper buildings of Insomnia entered his sight, along with a faint blue wall that surrounded the entire city. Beyond that wall, the peace in the crown city was the dream yearned by the less fortunate people who lived outside. There was a never ending war due to the thirst of power and authority. And when the night came, there were daemons that lurked beneath the darkness. Without the wall that could protect them, those who lived outside the border needed to hide under the light, so that they wouldn’t be killed by those vicious daemons.

Cor took a deep breath, now massaging his forehead while walking out from his office. Glancing at the watch on his left wrist, Cor decided to visit the training room, hoping to move his muscles to refresh his mind.

As the man entered the elevator, he lost in thought. Mind travelling to certain memories of the past, Cor remembered a weird lively night he spent at a certain izakaya where he had a pleasant dinner with a particular crownsguard medic.

Eira Heallint.

He wondered what she was doing right now. Obviously in the infirmary, right?—If it wasn’t her day off. 

Cor remembered how he was smiling for many times that night, talking with the raven-haired young woman who accompanied his dinner, and chuckling as he found their conversation amusing. Her black eyes were shimmering as she spoke and he liked the way she lifted both corners of her lips as she smiled. He wondered whether it was what it felt like if he had a daughter or a younger sister.

But… No, something was different.

The elevator stopped midway. Cor blinked, looking at the floor he was currently at before moving his gaze toward the steel door that was opened and revealing a familiar figure who then grinned widely as he saw the marshal.

“Oh, the marshal of crownsguard,” a raven-haired man entered the elevator then patted Cor’s shoulder, “Face as stern as usual, huh?”

“William,” Cor greeted him, glancing down to the man shorter than him. “Lively as usual, hmm?”

“Spread the smiles to the world,” William crossed his arms then smirking at him, “Unlike a certain marshal who finds it difficult to smile?”

A soft chuckle escaped Cor’s lips upon hearing his words. “I can smile, Will.”

William Heallint raised one eyebrow then gave a dubious look at Cor, “You called that a smile? Well, at least you’re trying.”

Cor gave a muffled chuckle but didn’t reply, since the man five-years older than him continued his talk.

“Remember that Eira cried seeing your face for the first time? I wonder if she’ll cry again if you look like that when you visit the infirmary.”

There was a loudest thud in Cor’s chest as he heard the name that was mentioned by William. It felt like Cor was being caught red-handed after doing something guilty, only by hearing the name of his daughter who was having dinner with him the other day. Moreover, Cor had just been thinking about her before William entered the elevator. It didn’t mean that Cor did something wrong, though. But, somehow it was unpleasant for him, and only by hearing her name from her father’s lips, it caused a ruckus in his chest.

It was only a dinner, not a date. It was a normal thing to do. Just a dinner between a marshal and his colleague. Well, the colleague was accidentally a young woman whose father was a member of the royal council who was standing next to him right now, though.

Good thing that the elevator chimed as it arrived at William’s destination floor. As the door opened, William patted Cor’s shoulder again before bidding his goodbye at the marshal who—unknown to him—had dinner with his daughter.

Cor relaxed his stiff shoulders. He didn’t even realize since when they stiffened. Weird thing was, his heart was beating at such speed that made him unpleasant. Why did he feel uncomfortable after he talked with William like that? Why was his heart racing so loudly when he heard her name?

He inhaled deeply, filling every corner of his lungs with air to regain his composure then walked out from the elevator as he reached the ground floor, where the training room was. And also, the same floor where the infirmary was.

The marshal didn’t understand why his heart failed to calm down as he walked in the hallway. Eyes looking straight at his front, but there was a slight excitement when he knew that he would walk past the infirmary.

He wondered if Eira would be there, if their eyes would meet as he passed by the infirmary entrance, or if she would give her sweet smile at him. Just like the night in his favorite izakaya the other day.

Funny. The thudding in his chest got louder in every step as he brought his body closer and closer to the infirmary. The man could even hear the throbbing from the vein in his neck, and it felt like his whole body was also throbbing, following the fast rhythm of his heart.

He slowed down his pace before sneaking a glance inside the quiet infirmary, then quickly turned his head and faced the front. The man now crooked his eyebrows. From that split second, Cor saw that Eira wasn’t there. Only a blonde-haired young woman who was sitting alone on her desk.

Perhaps, it was her day off, Cor assumed.

As he advanced his way to the end of the hallway, his heart began to beat at a slower pace. He gradually regained his composure, and he finally calmed down the ruckus in his chest when he arrived at the small yard that connected the end of the hallway to the training room.

Cor sighed, halting his steps only to lift his head to the sky above. Slightly greyish cloud covered the sun, preventing the faint warmth of the winter sun to be perceived by his body. Chilly wind brushed his cheeks, slowly extinguishing the flame in his chest he didn’t even realize had been scorching him since he stepped on the ground floor of the citadel.

He took another deep breath and began to walk across the yard. Glancing at the maple tree which had shedded its leaves, his mind chanted a name of a certain medic that piqued his interest recently.

_ Eira… _

Weird. There was a trace of disappointment in his heart when he didn’t find her figure in the infirmary a few minutes ago. But, the man couldn’t find the reason why the disappointment shrouded his mind like this.

Cor then shook his head, remembering her father whom he met just minutes ago, and forcing his mind not to think about her anymore. He swore that he just thought that it was fun to talk with Eira, that it was what it felt like to talk with a younger sister, or a daughter. But it was someone’s daughter, so, perhaps a niece?

“Khh… Damn you Gladio.”

“Don’t whine. If you weren’t skipping practice, surely you can avoid that attack without losing your balance, Noct.”

“Not going to apologize, huh?!”

“Okay, okay. Please forgive me, Oh, the Prince of Lucis.” 

Cor frowned as he heard the conversation between Noctis and Gladio which was clear enough even though he hadn't even arrived at the training room, yet. Walking past the entrance, Cor scanned the room and found the prince and his royal shield at a certain corner.

However, before Cor opened his lips to ask about what happened, his eyes caught another figure who was crouching in front of the prince. The heart which was calming down before now began to create a boisterous noise in his chest. It was the medic whom he was thinking of as he left his office until he arrived at this place.

Eira had drawn a magic circle on Noctis’s leg, right on his ankle which had been covered by bandages. As the magic spell which gave off a faint light disappeared into his leg, Eira then talked with her usual tender voice, “Now let me see your hand.”

Cor walked slowly to approach them while watching the young woman draw another magic circle on Noctis’s hand that had purple bruises on it. He then averted his gaze toward Noctis who was frowning as he endured the pain. Cor stood silently for a few feet apart, didn’t want to disturb the healer who was currently chanting a spell in her whisper. He wanted to know what happened to the prince, but the question could wait until Eira finished her job.

He unwittingly moved his gaze again to see the medic. Cor couldn’t see her face from there as she was now facing toward the prince and the old man was standing behind her.

Now when he remembered about it, Eira was born in the same year as the prince. They were the same age. And the man was wondering what his life would be if he was born twenty-four years later than what his birth year was supposed to be. Cor frowned upon creating weird thoughts in his head. What was he thinking about? If he was born in the same year as her, what was going to change? No, Cor was sure that he wasn’t a creepy old man who had romantic interest in a young woman in her eighteen and now hoping that he wasn’t born earlier, right? He just thought that it was fun talking with her, and not more than that.

“Ah, Cor.” Realizing that Cor was there, Noctis called the marshal who then slightly startled because he was lost in thought.

But, the marshal wasn’t the only one who was surprised by it, because the medic also gasped in surprise and she unwittingly stopped her incantation midway. The magic circle she had drawn on Noctis’s hand dispersed into the air, and Eira quickly apologized, “Ah! S-Sorry. Let me recast the spell.”

“Noct, you surprised her,” Gladio chuckled.

“Eh? Me?” Noctis scowled at his royal shield.

Cor actually knew that it was his fault. If only he didn’t sneak closer and waited in the other corner instead, Noctis wouldn’t notice him and Eira wouldn’t be surprised by it. But, since they had already known about his presence, Cor decided to ask, “What happened? 

“Noctis lost his balance when he tried to avoid my attack as we were sparring and he ended up spraining his ankle since he fell in a weird position,” Gladio answered, face mocking the prince who glared at him.

“Is it severe?” Cor asked.

“No.” 

“Good then.” 

Cor returned his gaze to the medic who finally finished casting her spell. She stood up, then said, “It would be healed in two weeks, but if I cast the spell on it everyday, it would only take around a week.”

“Okay, so I’ll visit the infirmary again tomorrow,” Noctis replied.

“You won’t return to your apartment and stay here instead, Noct? Can you move freely with that kind of leg?” Gladio crossed his arm over his chest.

“Khh,” Noctis groaned, “How inconvenient. Eira, can you come to my apartment tomorrow then?”

“Eh?” Eira who was cleaning the medical kit she used now stopped her hand, turning her head at Noctis and looked at him in puzzlement.

“Tomorrow is Sunday. It’s her day off. Also, with that leg, it’s better if you stay in the citadel, Noctis,” Cor suddenly replied. The man himself didn’t even understand why he should defend the medic. Was it jealousy? No. No. He was sure that it wasn’t jealousy. Cor just thought that it would trouble the medic. It wasn’t her duty to give support at the prince until she needed to visit him in his apartment. Her post was in the citadel infirmary, and outside of it, it was no longer her responsibility. He just didn’t want Noctis to be spoiled. 

Rather, he just disliked the idea of Eira visiting another man’s place.

“Ah, right. Tomorrow is Sunday,” Noctis mumbled.

“Um, if you want to stay in the citadel, I can come here tomorrow,” Eira offered.

“Guess I’ll stay here, then,” Noctis mumbled, “Should ask spec to bring some things from the apartment, huh…”

Cor crossed his arms over his chest, not pleased by her offer to the prince. He knew how much this young medic stayed in the citadel until late. She should take a day off, and he didn’t like the idea of her to overwork like that. But, the prince and the medic already made a deal, also it would be weird for Cor to be too considerate toward her. It was also not his place to stop her for offering her kindness.

With a bit of struggle, Noctis tried to stand with the help from Gladiolus while thanking the medic for treating him. Afterward, the prince bid a goodbye to the marshal who then asked him to take a rest and wished him so that his sprained ankle would be healed faster. 

And when the two men left the training room, it was only Cor and Eira there. It was Saturday, no crownsguard activities after twelve p.m. Gladiolus was exceptional, because he—and sometimes Ignis—often visited the training room even on Sunday.

“It’s your precious Sunday, are you okay with it?” Cor asked for her confirmation. If only she honestly replied that she was troubled with it, Cor would tell Noctis to wait for Monday or until her shift day.

He watched her as she took her med-kits before she stood up. Eira then turned around to face him and gave off a sweet smile he adored before replying, “It’s alright. I also have nothing to do at home. Thank you for your concern.”

Slightly red hue gave its color to her cheeks, and seeing it made Cor wonder whether it was really cold today. Eira blushed so easily, was she really weak to the cold?

“W-Well… I’m going back to the infirmary.” Eira then bowed down, gave another smile at him then turned around to walk out from the training room.

Cor didn’t say anything and stared at her as she moved her feet. There was something in his heart which told him that he still wanted to talk with her, or merely to see her.

“Eira,” and the man didn’t understand why the name slipped out from his mouth.

Eira halted her step, turning her body then looked at him while slightly tilting her head. “Yes?”

He gulped, didn’t know what he should say. Cor had no reason, calling her name unconsciously like that. His heart began to throb loudly, tormenting him in an unpleasant feeling that was so foreign for him. Cor should find something to utter, but it seemed that his mind couldn’t think clearly. The man began to question himself, about the reason why he didn’t want to let her leave his sight, why he called her name, and about what to say right now.

Her eyes were fixated on him, with traces of puzzlement that emitted from them. Cor should open his mouth, to tell her something before she thought that he only wasted her time.

“Thank you for your help,” Cor eventually decided to say his gratitude instead. Face as stern as usual, without any intent to lift the corner of his lips to form even a tiniest smile.

Eira part opened her lips for a split second, seemingly surprised by his words, before she gave off another smile and replied, “You’re welcome.”

Cor watched her as she bowed again and proceeded to leave the training room. The tread she produced as her heels tapped the floor was getting further and gradually disappeared from the air. Meanwhile, the marshal was still not moving from his place.

He sighed, brushing his face with his palm, upward to the forehead until the top of his head and ruffling his own hair. Shutting his eyes, the rain of thoughts permeated his mind. He wondered why he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

She was too young, even though this December she would turn eighteen and legally considered as an adult—Cor knew her birthday, he secretly looked it up from the crownsguard database since he was curious about her. She was the daughter of his friend, and her father was only five years older than him. Cor should stop thinking about her, before these peculiar feelings started to evolve into something that was inappropriate.

What a pathetic and lonely old man he was. An opposite gender just being kind to him for a few times, and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Perhaps, being alone for a long time made him thirst for romance he never had. Unfortunately, the marshal shouldn’t let the young Heallint to be the one for his romance. He was too old, and she was too young. Giving a muffled chuckle, Cor opened his eyes, moving his feet while cursing himself for the feeling he called as a sin. 


	7. Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you a happy day~!! <3

**Chapter 7 - Car**

* * *

The smile didn’t disappear from Eira’s face as she organized her desk and put her belongings inside her bag. She was happy right now, because she saw the glimpse of Cor’s figure for two times today. Of course the first one was when the man walked toward the training room while the latter one was when the man returned from that place.

She visited the citadel on Sunday for the last two weeks to heal Noctis’s sprained ankle. She thought that perhaps Cor would also be there, training, like what he usually did after his working hours. However, she only met Noctis with his adviser who accompanied him to the infirmary. 

After casting the spells, she then left home right away, hearing from Ignis that no one was using the training room that day. And it happened twice, for the first Sunday, and the second Sunday. 

But, even though she couldn’t meet Cor on those days—it was also a holiday after all, Cor probably at his home, resting, and such—she still could see him on working days like today. And it was more than enough to make the heat gathered in her chest, along with happiness that made a smile bloom on her face.

“Are you going to have dinner with the Marshal today?” an auburn-haired medic bumped Eira’s side with her elbow, playfully teasing the raven-haired medic younger than her with a smirk passed over her face.

Dinner. It had been more than a month since that miraculous night when she had dinner with Cor. Since then, there was nothing in particular between Cor and her. Just like usual, Eira could only see him when he walked past the infirmary when he was going to or returning from the training room. And the only time she could talk with him was when she coincidentally met the man in the hallway. Cor was rarely wounded, so the man didn’t visit the infirmary in the past weeks.

“Of course no, Raine,” Eira replied, with a slight of disappointment in her tone. She zipped her bag, clutched it with one hand while the other hand fixed the position of her red muffler. “Do you think that I have the courage to invite him to dinner?”

Raine giggled, “Who knows? Maybe you’ll ask him to a date instead.”

Eira paused her movements only to curl her lips into a pout before uttering, “Well, I’m going home. Good luck with your night shift.” Waving her hand at the woman two years older than her, Eira moved her feet to leave the infirmary.

“Say hi to Marshal for me!” Raine teased her again, giggling in a mischievous way even though Eira glared at her and asked her to shut her mouth.

She still could clearly hear Raine’s laugh even until she walked for a few feet away from there. Raine loved to tease her. Of course, if only she could hide her excitement when Cor passed by in front of the infirmary, Raine would never notice that Eira Heallint secretly admired the marshal of crownsguard.

Eira was too honest. Only by looking at her expression, her friends would know what she was thinking about. She blushed easily, and whenever Cor was walking in the hallway, Eira’s eyes would be sparkling in excitement and she would lose in daze, stunned by the marshal’s charm.

She told Raine that it was not different like when Raine was fangirling over her favorite actor whenever he showed up on tv. But the auburn-haired medic refused to believe her explanation and insisted that Eira had a crush on Cor in a romantic way. Moreover, after Raine heard how happy Eira was when she told her about that miraculous dinner with the marshal. 

_ Impossible,  _ it was what Eira told to herself. That man was forty two years old while she just turned eighteen years old last week. There were a lot of charming crownsguard around her age, Gladiolus for example, or even the prince’s advisor. They were handsome, such gentlemen, but Eira didn't find them attractive compared to Cor Leonis.

She couldn't remember since when she took interest in the marshal. Perhaps, when the first time she treated him? Well, certainly not when the first time she knew him thirteen years ago. Five-years-old Eira surely didn't know how to fall in love, moreover to the twenty-nine-years-old Cor Leonis. Now when she was thinking about it, the younger Cor must be as handsome as the present Cor. Unfortunately she didn't clearly remember it. Oh, perhaps if she dug the old albums in her home, she would find some of his photos. Okay, now she was excited to do so.

The sound of her high heels tapping the marmer floor was the only thing that echoed through the hallway. Humming softly as she walked toward the lobby, Eira was really in a great mood today. But that hum should end abruptly when in a sudden she caught the marshal walking out from the hallway on her left. Red hue painted her cheeks, she quickly bit her lower lips and stopped humming.

“Eira, going home?” Cor asked, with his usual hoarse voice that surely melted the young woman who was currently flustered by his sudden appearance.

“Ah, Marshal,” she stuttered, her heart had already caused a ruckus in her chest. “Yes.”

It was a pure coincidence, moreover now the marshal walked next to her as they walked into the same direction. She looked down, didn’t dare to raise her head even though the urge to admire his enchanting eyes was unbearable. Eira fixed the position of her muffler, covering the lower half of her face as the precaution so that if her cheeks blushed, the man on her left side wouldn’t notice it.

The two walked in silence, only being accompanied by their footsteps. It had been a month since their dinner, and even though she could finally have a chatter with him, Eira had forgotten how to do it again. But, she should muster her courage to talk with him.

“How about you, Sir? Staying late?” She gripped her bag harder. Both palms were already covered by a thin layer of sweat, and they were getting cold because of how nervous she was right now. But the yearn to hear more of his hoarse voice was too strong.

“No. I’m going home.” 

_ Oh the Astral.  _ She really loved his voice. The deepness of his tone. The hoarse voice that pleasantly left a trace in her ears. Just a simple answer from him made her chest swarmed by fluttering butterflies.

But, now she didn’t know what to ask.  _ What now? What to ask? Oh, no… _

“Hmm? Doesn’t Lizette take a leave today? Who’s assigned for taking you home?” 

Eira blinked in surprise as she heard Cor asking about that matter. 

Lizette was the crownsguard who was being assigned to accompany her, basically drove her and followed her almost anywhere—unless Eira asked her not to. Eira was the daughter of a royal council member after all, and her guard was chosen from crownsguard members. And as the marshal, it wasn’t odd for Cor to know about the post of every of his subordinates. 

“No one. I came here by taxi. So, I’ll go home by taxi as well,” she replied. Lifting her muffler to make sure it covered her lips, she gave off a smile. Happy to know that there was a concern in his tone. It was totally okay for her to feel that Cor was worried about her, wasn’t it?

Actually, Crown City was relatively safe, and the House of Heallint wasn’t a famous and big family unlike the Amicitia or the Scientia. Also, her parents weren’t overprotective or strict. So, going out without any accompanying crownsguard wasn’t a big deal. Citadel only requested taxi from a trustworthy company owned by a relative of Caelum anyway, so it was totally safe.

“William should’ve asked me to assign another crownsguard for you. Why wouldn't he?”

Eira turned her head toward the tall man, only to be enveloped by the heat because their eyes had just met. Hastily moving her head to face the front, she replied, “Well… I asked Dad not to bother with it…”

“Why?” Cor crooked his eyebrows.

“Hmm… Because the royal taxi is safe enough?” Okay, now Eira was confused by her own answer. She often commuted by taxi, and sometimes by subway if she was bored with cars. Even though now when she thought about it, it was indeed a rather reckless act to go out without any guards.

But, the gun which had always been sheathed in her leg holster under her dress was enough to protect herself, wasn’t it? 

“I’ll drive you home then.”

Eira halted her feet as she heard his offer. Stunned, she wasn’t sure with the thing she just heard. The marshal offered himself to drive her home. Wait, she wasn’t dreaming, was she?

“Eh?” She raised her head, looking at the man who glanced at her before frantically refused him, "No! No… I mean… You don't need to, really. I don't want to bother you, Sir."

Cor blinked in surprise, part opened his lips, and gave a slight pause before letting out a soft chuckle, "It's okay. There's also something I wanted to talk about with William."

His chuckle surprised her. Eira was astonished by how beautiful his soft laugh was. Even she didn't know whether beautiful was an appropriate word to describe his chuckle. She had lost almost all of the vocabulary in the world.

"Ah… Umm… Okay, then,” she replied with an awkward nod.

Eira wanted to scream, telling the world how happy she was right now. The marshal deliberately offered to spend his precious time driving a mere medic to her home. 

She stared at Cor who walked slightly on her front. Usually the man walked faster than this. But, this time he maintained his speed so he wouldn’t leave her behind. Noticing how concern the man was toward her made her heart fluttered.

“Don’t tell me that you also return home by taxi even if it is almost midnight?” he opened a small talk when they arrived at the elevator hallway. Pressing the button, Cor crossed his arms over his chest then turned his head to face the young medic.

“Yes.” She nodded, eyes staring at the floor because she didn’t dare to look at his face. To be able to walk and follow him was an endeavor, talking to him was a struggle, looking at his face was an impossible thing to do.

“That’s quite dangerous,” he uttered.

The elevator chimed and its steel door slowly opened before them. Walking inside with the man, Eira replied with a soft giggle, “It’s not like what you think, Sir.”

“Crown City isn’t totally safe. Even though there’s no daemon here, there are still criminals here. Robbery, mugging, especially at night. Also, you’re a daughter of a royal council member,” Cor then gave a pause, seemingly hesitant to speak then continued, “At any rate, it’s dangerous.”

Eira frowned when hearing a pause from the marshal. Chuckling softly, she then replied, “Well, I’m not walking alone on the street. And it's a special taxi provided by Citadel, though. Even sometimes, I got the same taxi a few times, I even know the driver’s name, his family, his wife’s name, and his daughter’s name. He talks a lot.”

Cor glanced at her, the creased on his forehead got deeper. Clearly from the expression he made, he wasn’t pleased by her answer even though she tried to convince him. The man then uttered, “But still, if I were William, I wouldn’t let my daughter go home alone without guard.”

“What an overprotective father.” Another giggle escaped from Eira’s lips hearing his response. Cor was too worried about her, and she was really happy to receive his concern. 

They walked out from the elevator as they arrived at the basement floor. After that small talk, Eira’s shoulders weren’t as tense as before. She started to get relaxed and the clamor inside her chest slowly faded out.

As she had a seat inside his car, the scent of his musk and his cologne rammed into her nose. Eira bit her lower lips, trying hard not to fill her mind with inappropriate things. Great, she wondered if he had a lover in the past and―

“Is it too cramped?” he asked, destroying her imagination.

“N-No,” she stuttered again. Unfortunately, she couldn’t regain her composure after all. When she thought that her heart started to beat steadily, it began to pound rapidly and for once again created a ruckus and knocked her chest harder than before.

“Okay.”

Eira put her seatbelt with her trembling hands. She was too nervous. It was the first time she was in the same car with the marshal, and having dinner with him was totally different with this.  _ Oh the Astral _ , she was in the same car with the marshal, the legendary immortal, Cor Leonis. 

The heat gathered inside her chest. Still digging her teeth onto her lower lips, Eira stole a glance at the man on her left who was driving the car. His side figure was so endearing.  _ Oh _ , and that jawline was so perfect she wanted to admire it forever.

However, she shouldn’t stare at him for too long, afraid that he would notice her fervent gaze. Now she really wanted to slap her cheeks to clean her head from impure thoughts.

The silence enveloped the atmosphere inside the car. None of them talked, and what was heard was only the soft sound from the car engine and the white noise from the road. The traffic was a bit heavy, since it was rush hour. People were coming home from their workplace, just like what she was doing right now with the marshal.

After a few minutes trying to calm down the ruckus in her heart, finally the young woman got used to his presence. Well, her heart was still beating fast, though. 

"By the way, next week is Glacian Day, isn't it? Will the Marshal have a day off?" she broke the silence. Going home with Cor Leonis, having the man drive her home, and spending time like this with the marshal was a rare chance. Miracle, if she would name it. Of course she didn’t want to let this chance slip by only being engulfed by the silence until she arrived home. She wanted to know more about him, to talk with him, to hear his voice. Just like the time when she spent a beautiful dinner with him. She wanted to hear his chuckle again and see the charming smile he gave as he slightly lifted the corner of his lips which rarely happened in the citadel.

"Perhaps," he replied, with eyes fixated on the road.

"I'm curious. What does the Marshal do on his holiday?" Eira asked, slightly turned her head toward him to look at his face as he replied. She smiled, happy to be able to look at his face right now. It wouldn’t be weird to look at him if she talked with him, right?

"Nothing in particular. Probably, going to the training room." The man was still staring at his front as he talked. Oh, his side figure was so beautiful, Eira couldn’t lift her eyes from his visage.

"You’re training even though it's a holiday? Nothing else?” she asked, didn’t want to let the conversation meet its end.

But the man only shook his head without saying anything. Rather disappointed by the answer, Eira moved her head again to face the road. She curled her lips into a pout. Lower half of her face was still being covered by her muffler, so even if Cor glanced at her, he wouldn’t see the way she was sulking right now.

It took an endeavor to open a conversation with him. And he just replied with those kinds of answers. Now she didn’t know what to say anymore.

"How about you?"

But then she blinked in surprise when Cor suddenly asked her instead. Turning her head to the man, Eira replied with a wide smile adorning her face as her muffler slipped down to her chin, "Well, for Glacian Day I only spend the day at home. Dad insisted that everyone should stay at home and spend time together. But, for the winter holiday after that, I’m going to watch some movies or maybe go to the shopping centre.”

“Movies, hmm?”

“Do you watch movies?” Eira asked, still looking at his face. The warmth seeped into her heart as she caught his expression wasn’t as stern as usual. 

“Sometimes at my home.”

“Not going to the cinemas?” Eira tilted her head, curious about it. She wanted to know about him, about what he was doing if he wasn’t holding his sword.

“Not even once.” He shook his head, which then surprised the medic.

“Not even with a friend or… a lover?”

Cor chuckled by her question. Eira widened her eyes, realizing that she just asked an impolite question. Flustered, she quickly apologized, “A-Ah… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to prey into your private matters…”

“It’s okay.”

She bit her lower lips, feeling stupid because of her curiosity. How impolite of her, asking the man something like that, even though the urge to know whether Cor had a lover or not was so unbearable. Looking down at her lap, she clutched her white dress, forcing her brain to state another sentence to melt the awkwardness that choked her.

“W-Well… Being the King’s guard since thirteen, then now as the marshal, surely leisure isn’t in your dictionary, is it?” 

Another chuckle escaped from his throat, “I never thought about it. But, movies, huh? Perhaps, someday I want to try going to the cinema.”

“Ah… Umm… M-Maybe you want to try to go to the cinema during winter holiday? I… I’ve got two free coupons which could be exchanged for tickets for any movies…” Eira didn’t think much when she blurted out that invitation.

How dare a mere medic who was twenty-four years younger than him invite the marshal to watch a movie together? Eira cursed herself, being embarrassed by her own self. Yes, yes of course she wanted to watch a movie with him. No matter how she thought about it, Eira had just invited Cor Leonis, the marshal of the crownsguard, to watch a movie together with her, right? She knew that she was too young and Cor wouldn’t be comfortable to go to the movies together with her. Moreover, Cor was her father’s friend. It would be very awkward for him.

Cor turned his head to look at the medic then frowned, “Huh?”

_ Oh the Astral. _ Eira wanted to hide her entire face with her muffler. Her cheeks were burning in heat, and it felt like the car was hotter compared to a few minutes ago. It was winter outside, even though it wasn’t snowing yet. But, for her, it felt like she was being burnt in a blazing flame.

It was embarrassing. She wanted to bury herself in the deepest dungeon in Eos. 

“Is it okay?” Cor asked. “I mean, isn’t it better if you use the tickets with your friend?”

Eira could hear the thunderous beating in her chest. Her head was spinning because of how nervous she was right now. 

“N-no! It’s fine!” she squealed, “I-I mean… You haven’t visited cinemas before, right? I’m going to be your guide then. Also… You may say that it’s a gratitude for dinner... the other day.”

A soft laugh escaped Cor's throat, which then caught her attention so Eira turned her head to face the marshal who covered his lips with a hand while laughing. Cor Leonis was laughing again. She didn’t expect that she could see it again today and Eira wished she could record it. But, no, no, Cor was laughing because she had stated a weird thing. She should be embarrassed by it. Why would Cor need a guide to visit the cinemas? Foolish Eira.

“Well… I’m looking forward to your guidance then, Eira.”

Cor moved his blue eyes, looking at her with the serene gaze for a few seconds before looking back at the road. He slightly lifted the corner of his lips, making a thin smile on his handsome countenance.

Eira was astonished as she caught his expression. Throwing her back to the seat backrest, she stared at the road in daze. The strength had disappeared from her limbs, couldn’t believe what she did a few moments ago. She just invited Cor to a date. To a date. And the marshal agreed.

A date…

_ “Maybe you’ll ask him to a date instead.” _

_ Raine, since when can you predict the future? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments will make me happy~! ///A/// please.... (begging)


	8. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading~!

**Chapter 8 - Invitation**

* * *

“Ah… Umm… M-Maybe you want to try to go to the cinema during winter holiday? I… I’ve got two free coupons which could be exchanged for tickets for any movies…”

Cor almost forgot how to take a breath when he heard her invitation. He gulped, clearing his throat from anything that choked him right now. A frown marred his forehead, not sure about what he just heard.

“Huh?” It was the only thing that escaped his throat as the response. He turned his head to look at her, frowning to see the young woman who was now looking back at her front. He then looked back at the road, driving the car while his head created dozens of questions about what was happening just now.

Cor was in puzzlement. Eira had just invited him to watch a movie with her. Just the two of them. She said that she got two free coupons. It meant that one was for her, and one was for him, right? Certainly she wouldn’t give all of those coupons to Cor, right? What for? He didn’t need two coupons. Or it meant that Cor could use those two coupons for two different movies at different times? But Cor wasn’t that stupid. He knew that Eira was inviting him to watch movies with her.

“Is it okay?” Cor asked. “I mean, isn’t it better if you use the tickets with your friend?”

Right, wasn’t it better if she used it to watch movies with her friends instead with an old man like him?

It didn’t mean that Cor didn’t want to accept her invitation. But, they weren’t that close, even though they talked a lot in a certain dinner last month. Cor was twenty-four-years-old older than her. Certainly, it would be uncomfortable for her to watch movies with an old man like him. However, the man couldn’t understand why the pleasant warmth gathered in his chest right now. Funny, he just realized that his heart was beating so loud until he felt its throbs through the vein in his neck.

“N-no! It’s fine!” she squealed, “I-I mean… You haven’t visited cinemas before, right? I’m going to be your guide then. Also… You may say that it’s a gratitude for dinner... the other day.”

Cor laughed nonchalantly. Her answer that she wanted to guide him was amusing. What a weird reason, he thought.

Cor didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether he should accept the invitation or not. 

Winter holiday, huh? Usually he had nothing to do, spending the days alone at his home, watching tv without actually enjoying it, then at the end he would find himself training in the citadel. But, he couldn't refuse her kindness without any reason. Of course he could just state a lie or two, about him being busy in winter holiday or else, but Cor didn’t want to lie. Also, imagining Eira would be disappointed after she was kind enough to invite him, Cor wouldn’t like to see it. 

Moreover, it was also the first time someone invited him to watch a movie like this. When he was her age, he had no close friends and he was too busy in slaining the enemies on the battlefield. And now, his friends were too old for this kind of thing. They prefer to spend their precious time with their families, and absolutely the idea to invite the stern marshal to watch a movie would never have struck their minds. And... his past lovers… dumped him even before they had any appropriate date with him.

Now, a young woman was kind enough to ask him to watch a movie with her. And, deep down in his heart, Cor also wanted to spend more time with her. Even though it felt so wrong for him, remembering the fact that she was the daughter of a royal council member. No, he didn’t see her in a romantic way. Of course, no. Cor definitely was sure about that.

Also, Eira often treated his wounds. She was a crownsguard medic. In other words, she was just a workmate, like Gladio or Ignis to him. Sometimes, they also ate dinner with him after work hours, and it wasn’t weird at all. Therefore, why would it be weird if it was with her? Also, it could be a good chance to strengthen their relationship as colleagues, right?

“Well… I’m looking forward to your guidance then, Eira.” Cor didn’t realize that he was lifting both corners of his lips as he glanced at the young woman who widened her eyes after hearing his reply. Looking back to the road, Cor still couldn't understand what had just happened.

He still couldn't believe that he agreed to her invitation. It would be just the two of them.

A date.

No, Cor tried not to think of it as a date. It was just a gratitude from her for the dinner. Also, she would only guide him about how to watch movies in the cinemas. Even though surely he could do it without any guidance. And once again, he didn’t see her in a romantic way.

He stole a glance at the young woman on his right, seeing how a wide smile adorned her face. Cor wasn’t sure whether thinking that she was cute was an appropriate thing to do. But, he really found her adorable, moreover with the smile that hadn’t disappeared from her face, yet.

“Then, what kind of movie do you want to see?” there was an excitement in her tone. Eira looked happy only because he agreed to go with her.

“I’ll let you decide,” Cor replied.

“Hmm… Okay, I’ll check what’s showing now,” Eira exclaimed, still with a cheerful tone. She opened her bag, taking her phone then began to search about it.

Cor didn’t say anything as he silently took a glance at her, admiring the grin on her face when she looked at her phone. He didn’t understand how watching a movie with an old man like him made her happy like that.

“You… don’t watch movies with your parents?” Cor asked, eyes now staring at the road even though somehow he wanted to see her a bit longer than a glance.

Eira raised her head to look at him then shook her head before replying, “No. Dad can’t stay still for two hours sitting in the theater and he’ll end up sleeping. Mom loves reading rather than watching, and keeps saying that it’s better to wait the blu-ray version and watch it at home than spending her energy to go to the cinema.”

“Hmm,” Cor gave a slight pause, then asked, “How about with your friends?” 

Cor was curious. He wanted to know more about her.

“Raine and Stella have boyfriends. Of course they prefer to watch movies with them than with me.”

Boyfriend, huh? It really piqued his curiosity. He wondered if she had no boyfriend, yet, of course he didn’t dare to ask. But, it was strange. She was pretty, and her voice was  _ damn  _ so soft and soothing. And her eyes, it was so alluring that he wanted to admire them for a long time. It was pleasant to talk with her, and she could bring a smile on his lips. If only he was born much later, not too far from her birth year, perhaps...

Cor gulped, slightly strengthening his grip on the steer wheel because he was thinking about such a thing. It wasn’t the first time he thought about it—the age gap.  _ Cor, get a grip! _

"Hmm," Cor didn't dare to give any comments. It was too private and even though the urge to know about it was too strong, he shouldn't prey into it. It was impolite.

The man was wondering whether she really didn't have a boyfriend or not, or whether she had someone she liked. But, what did he want from that information? If she had no lover, did it mean that he would be happy and think that he had a chance?  _ Okay, Cor, what chance? _ __

“They refused to watch the same movies twice, so I often watch movies alone,” Eira added.

Cor blinked when she continued her sentence which then probably answered the questions in his head. She often watched movies alone, therefore, probably she really had no boyfriend.

"Ah! I think it's interesting," Eira stopped scrolling through her phone then turned her head to look at Cor.

The man glanced at her, waiting for the young woman to tell him about what she had just found. 

"Do you like action? It's about a soldier fighting aliens gets to relive the same day over and over again, and the day restarting every time he dies," she explained, reading the synopsis written on her phone.

"Time loop, hmm? That’s interesting,” Cor said.

“Okay, so it’s decided then! I’m excited,” she smiled, and whenever she lifted the corner of her lips, Cor adored it.

Cor couldn’t say that he was also excited. Thus, the man didn't say anything instead and stared at the road while smiling in silence. He wondered if she would see him smiling right now. 

“Which day would you prefer to?” Eira asked.

Cor didn't reply right away, remembering his schedule and making sure that there wasn't any event that needed his attendance before saying, “I’m free any day on winter holiday.”

“Okay." Eira looked back at her phone then only after a second she returned her gaze at him. "Ah… Um…”

“What’s wrong?” Cor asked, sensing the way she was being jittery about something.

“Um… It’s okay if I ask for your email address, then?”

Cor was startled. Glancing at the young woman whose face reddened after asking that question, Cor sensed how his heart stepped up its pace. 

Well, it wasn't weird for her to ask his contact. They would have a date…  _ no,  _ an appointment… to watch movies together. Surely, it was necessary for exchanging contact information.

“Sure," he nodded.

Cor stopped the car right after they arrived in front of her home. Taking the phone in his pocket, Cor then sending his email address to her phone. He saw how her face was still being painted by red hue as he put his phone closer to hers. The man cursed himself dozens times today because he couldn't stop his mind to think about how beautiful this particular medic was.

"Then, I'll tell you the details later by mail," Eira kept her phone inside her bag. "Oh, right. You want to see my dad, right? I'll open the gate so you can park your car inside, then."

"Ah… about that…" Cor quickly said before she unfastened her seat-belt. "I'll talk with him tomorrow. It's not an urgent matter after all."

Eira gave a pause, then smiled. "Okay. Thank you for driving me home, Sir." 

"No problem."

They stared at each other for a while before Eira finally nodded and left his car. He watched her as she walked to her gate then seeing how she halted for a moment to give him one last smile before entering the gate. He quietly stared at her until she disappeared into her house then exhaling a long sigh while throwing his head to the backrest. Shutting his eyes, Cor rubbed his face, hoping by doing so he could cleanse his mind from impure thoughts.

At first, he wanted to visit William and scold him about his neglectance of Eira's safety and told him about how dangerous it was if he didn't assign any crownsguard to escort her. But, after that invitation, Cor couldn't bring himself to face her father. He didn't want William to notice that perhaps Cor had a feeling toward his daughter.

Taking a deep breath, Cor opened his eyes and began to drive away from her home. As he returned home, the marshal didn't stop telling his mind that it wasn't a romantic feeling.

Even though he knew that he was just being a denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!  
> Psst psst I'll be very super happy to get comments ///w///  
> I love engagement <3  
> Feel free to do so~


	9. E-mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Some emoticons may be not properly showed up in some devices.

**Chapter 9 - E-mail**

* * *

Glacian Day. It was a special holiday to commemorate the Glacian, to be grateful of her blessing to Eos, and to hope that she would always grant the beautiful snow in winter. The day was five days before new year, when the snowfall was always particularly heavy on that day. There was no explanation why it was always 27th December, but on that day the snow fell for a day and it painted the world in white heap. Then after that, the snow would rarely fall until the end of January and the beginning of February.

Because it was always especially cold that day, most of Lucian spent a day at home with their families and rarely went outside. But, recently the people celebrate the Glacian Eve by holding a party with their friends or colleagues, then spending the Glacian Day at home with their families. Some religious families would go to the chapel in the morning, praying to the Astrals and asking for a blessing from them, especially from the Glacian. But, after she was killed by the Niflheim Empire years ago, now the praying consisted of the hope that the Glacian would regain her power to protect Eos.

Just like what Eira usually did every year for Glacian Day, she spent this whole day with her family. Basically, sitting together in the living room, and talking about what was going on recently since all of them were usually busy and rarely talked together. They exchanged presents, laughed together, talked about anything while watching the tv and sitting on the warm sofa.

After the dinner, Eira returned back to her room then flopped onto her bed with the phone on her hand. She looked at her wallpaper, the picture of the marshal of crownsguard which was being snapped sneakily by her fellow medic, Stella. There was a grin on Eira’s face as she looked at a slightly blurred picture of Cor. Stella took his picture in the small yard in front of the training room, as the man walked out from citadel hallway to cross the yard when he was going to the training room.

Eira took her hugging pillow, staring at her phone still with a smile on her face. Actually, she had a few of Cor’s pictures, with a good quality since she took it from some articles on the internet that contained the news about crownsguard and their marshal. The best picture she had of him was the one from crownsguard official website. She could clearly see how the man wasn't impressed about his picture being taken. There was a fierce aura whenever she saw that picture, because both of his steel blue eyes emitted an annoyance and it was captured forever on it. But, even though she loved those pictures, Eira didn’t dare to put it as wallpaper or as a lock screen. Cor’s eyes were too intimidating, even in the picture. Certainly she didn’t want to blush whenever she opened her phone. Therefore, this blurry picture taken by Stella was the best. Also, if someone looked at it for a glance, they would only notice the trees on the yard. Yeah, rather being blurred, Cor in that picture was like a mere silhouette. 

Eira didn’t realize it that she was currently looking at Cor’s pictures in her phone gallery. Biting her lower lips, she pressed the back button then rubbed her face on her pillow. She was being obsessed toward the man, yet still wondering whether this feeling really wasn’t a romantic admiration. But, Stella and Raine kept the pictures of their favorite actors or singers, squealing about how they loved them even though they already had boyfriends. So, Eira was sure that this feeling toward Cor Leonis was a mere admiration.

Her mind was now replaying the past, when Cor gave his contact information to her phone. She flicked her thumb on the monitor, opening the messaging application then typed “l” on the To: box, and the suggestion showed “leonis.cor11@domoco.ne.lc”.

Eira chuckled, feeling funny about how he added the last two digits of his birth year on his private email. How many times she looked at it, she couldn’t help but giggle about how cute Cor is. 

She rolled on her bed, still hugging the pillow and holding her phone with one hand. Staring at the blank text box, Eira held her phone with both hands, thumbs ready to type something but she found it hard to muster her courage.

It was Glacian Day, she wondered what Cor was doing today. Was he alone at his home? Was he going to the citadel and train like what he usually liked to do? She wanted to give him an email, she wanted to receive email from him. It had been a week since they exchanged email, but Eira never sent him any message, and of course, Cor wouldn’t send her any.

[ Happy Glacian Day! ]

Biting her lower lips, she didn’t know what to type. She erased the whole message only to retype it with the same words and deleted it again.

[ Happy Glacian Day! (◕‿◕｡) It’s snowing outside. How was your day? You’re not spending your day training in the citadel, right? ]

Eira read her message for many times before finally pressed the send button while closing her eyes. Her hands were trembling and her heart was beating so loud she could hear it. She quickly locked her phone and threw it away on the bed before burying her face beneath her pillow and gripped it while curling her body.

“Uuu,” she was embarrassed, couldn’t believe that she just sent an email to the marshal. _Oh the Glacian,_ to the marshal, to the immortal, to Cor Leonis!

It was snowing outside but it felt like she was in the middle of a hot summer. She peeked from the beneath of her pillow, to see her phone she threw before. There was no blinking lamp that indicated the incoming message. Well, she didn’t hear anything though. Well, she had just sent it a few seconds ago. Cor wouldn’t be holding his phone every second for twenty four hours, right?

She stared at it for a minute, then decided to take it to see that the message indeed had been sent but she got no reply, yet. Anxious, she hid her face behind her pillow again. Closing her eyes, she hoped that she would just sleep and not think about the reply.

The room was silent as she waited for Cor’s reply. She really wished to sleep and forget the fact that she had just sent a message to the marshal. But, she was too nervous to sleep, and she ended up creating a lot of speculations in her mind for minutes while hoping she would be tired and sink into her slumber.

… until suddenly her phone gave a simple beep that told her that she got a new email.

* * *

  
  


_Glacian Day, huh?_

Cor Leonis opened a can of beer he was holding as he stood in front of the calendar on the wall. Staring at the date printed in red ink on it, he sipped his beer while his mind began to wander around.

He always spent this day alone in his home. And when he was bored enough, he would go to the citadel, training by himself until evening, then roamed around the shopping district, and ended up eating dinner in his favorite izakaya which always opened even though it was a holiday. But, today he decided to stay at his home, watching tv, sitting on his sofa, reading some books, and browsing the latest movies in cinema. Movies. Recently, it piqued his interest because a certain young medic invited him to watch it together.

The man then looked at the date written on two rows above today. December 15th. It was Eira’s birthday, and Cor didn’t have a chance to say anything to her. That day he could only glance at infirmary, seeing Eira was talking with her fellow medics, and just like he usually did, Cor went to the training room. And when he returned back from there, he didn’t dare to stop by the infirmary to tell it.

When he offered himself to drive her home last week, Cor was too overwhelmed by her presence and forgot to say it. Moreover, she invited him on a date, no, an appointment to watch a movie together. Also, it was already too late—one week late—and Cor couldn’t bring himself to tell her a simple “Happy Birthday”. 

But, there was another reason why Cor couldn’t gather his courage to congratulate her. The young woman never told him her birthday. Thus, if Cor suddenly wished her a happy birthday, surely she would wonder how he knew it, right?

However, when he remembered it, eighteen years ago William sent an email to all of his colleagues including him when Eira was born. Telling everyone that the man was so proud being a father while attaching the picture of little Eira at that time. Okay. Now, Cor felt more guilty because of the fact that he was _slightly_ interested in Will’s daughter.

Cor sighed, massaging his forehead before taking another sip of his beer. He told himself for many times, for hundred times, that it wasn’t a romantic feeling. _This feeling toward her isn’t a romantic feeling._ Cor chanted those words in his head like a mantra, so that the man could prevent a sinful feeling from haunting him.

He sipped his beer again, but then almost choked when he heard his phone beeped, telling him that he just received an email. A private one, since Cor set a different tone between his private email and his working email. 

Cor turned his body, looking at the phone he placed on his bedside table. He rarely got private emails. Promotional mails went to the spam folder and wouldn’t ring a notification. So, there was a great possibility that it was from—

He shook his head, cursing himself because he silently wished to receive an email from a particular someone. He felt so foolish now, because his heart began to race, knocking the inside of his chest roughly; it gave unpleasant nervousness to him.

The notification lamp on his phone was blinking slowly, raising the curiosity in his head to see what kind of message he just got. Cor walked to take his phone, stared at the dark display on his front while he struggled to calm his heart down. Gulping, Cor unlocked his phone to see a small box floating on his wallpaper screen with preview of the email he just got. Along with a name written in bold font: Eira Heallint.

_Oh, the Six!_

Cor almost dropped his phone. He quickly placed his beer can on the bedside table and sat on his bed. His heart thumped faster than before, and it felt so hard for him to move his thumb to touch his touchscreen and open her message. 

[ Happy Glacian Day! (◕‿◕｡) It’s snowing outside. How was your day? You’re not spending your day training in the citadel, right? ]

He almost forgot to breathe. Deeply inhaling the air into his lungs, the man ruffled his own hair. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was very happy to receive that simple message. No one told him _“Happy Glacian Day!”_ anymore. His subordinates or his friends didn’t find it a must to tell _“Happy Glacian Day!”_ to him. Also, he didn’t have family who would give those words to him. And the marshal wasn’t a man who sent that kind of messages to everyone he knew.

[ (◕‿◕｡) ]

Cor looked at the emoticon she gave. A thin smile passed over Cor’s face, amused because he could imagine Eira making that kind of face as she smiled at him. How could a woman be this adorable?

The warmth seeped into his chest, and fluttering butterflies swarmed inside his stomach. But, again, Cor refused to admit that he was actually attracted to her in a path closer to the romantic way.

Thumb moving to the reply button, Cor stared blankly at the white box on his front. The text cursor slowly blinked and he watched it instead of typing his reply.

He didn’t know what to say. The man suddenly forgot how to reply to a message in a normal way. He crooked his eyebrows and a few lines creased on his forehead. Cor asked himself how he replied to his past women in messages. Wait, now, he wasn’t going to reply to his woman anyway. It wasn’t wise to use that kind of experience for this situation. But, the only one who sent him messages to his private email were only his past lovers.

_God…_

Cor felt so stupid.

A long weary sigh escaped his throat while he brushed his face with his calloused palm before he looked back at his phone. Why would he overthink things? He just needed to reply to the greeting and wrote the answer to her question. It wasn’t a hard thing to do, right?

[ Happy Glacian Day. I wasn’t training in the citadel. Home all day. ]

* * *

Eira abruptly raised her head when she heard her phone beeped. Her heart raised its speed, thumping loudly as if it wanted to destroy her chest. Looking at her phone she just threw a few minutes ago, she could feel her entire body was trembling following her fast heartbeat.

She stretched her arm, reaching the phone with her cold hand. It slightly quivered, and Eira was somehow afraid of unlocking her phone. She wasn’t ready if it was from Cor. But, she would be very disappointed if at the end it was the message from her friends or anyone else but him. 

Shutting her eyelids, Eira took a deep breath. Inhaling. Exhaling. For a few times, until she was ready to open the message.

Her finger was shaking as she touched her phone to unlock it. And when she saw the name on her phone, the tumultuous thudding in her chest sped up its beat. 

_Cor Leonis._

Eira stopped breathing when she moved her forefinger to open the message. After the display showed Cor’s email, she exhaled and tried to calm down her heart, which was impossible after all.

[ Happy Glacian Day. I wasn’t training in the citadel. Home all day. ]

“Uu…” Eira flopped her body on her bed, hugging the pillow while staring at his message.

She wanted to scream. But, it was already past nine p.m., and her mom would scold her if she heard it. 

Rolling her body with the pillow in her arms and phone in her hand, she grinned widely, happy because she finally got the first email from the marshal. It was a simple message, which he sent because she gave her the email first, and she was sure that he only replied to it because of courtesy. However, it was enough—more than enough—to make her happy. 

It was a day she would remember for the rest of her life. Cor’s first email. She swore she wouldn’t erase it from her phone. Oh, right, she should screenshoot it!

The smile hadn’t disappeared from her face even after she saved the screenshot of Cor’s email. Her face was burning in heat, and she wouldn’t see it but her cheeks were blushing. She couldn’t stop staring at those beautiful words displayed on her phone. _Oh the Six,_ she wanted to make it as her phone wallpaper. But, no, she couldn’t do it, afraid that it revealed her feelings about Cor to everyone.

Blinking, she had just remembered that she hadn’t replied yet. She sat, pressed the reply button, then contemplated what to say. Cor didn’t ask her anything, so it didn’t actually need any reply, though. But, talking to Cor was addictive, and even though it was through text, Eira really wanted to have a little more conversation with him.

She bit her lower lips, eyes looking at the white wall of her room. _Think. Think. Think._ She should think of something to talk about.

_Ah!_

Remembering that they hadn't decided about their plan for watching the movie, Eira looked up the schedule and the seats for the movie they were going to watch. Returning back to the message application after obtaining the information she wanted, Eira began to type, still with a smile that bloomed on her face as she moved her thumbs.

[ Good! It's a holiday, don’t spend it by training! (⁀ᗢ⁀) Oh, right! About the movie, how about 29th? Are you free that day? There are good available seats for that day at 2:30 p.m. o(≧▽≦)o ]

As she pressed the send button, Eira lied down again on her bed. Eyes didn’t stop staring at his beautiful message, she bit her lower lips still with the corner of it being lifted upward.

Months ago, she never dreamed of sending or receiving email like this with the marshal. She didn’t even imagine that she had dinner with him, having him drive her home, and this time, she would watch a movie with him. Months ago, talking to him in infirmary was a struggle.

Everything changed because of an unexpected dinner in their favorite izakaya. Ah, she was being blessed. Really.

She hugged her pillow again, reading the email from Cor over and over, and she didn’t seem to be bored about it.

There were fluttering butterflies in her stomach. There was a pleasant warmth in her chest. She was too happy right now.

Then she blinked when she saw a floating notification along with a simple beep from her phone. It was the reply from Cor.

[ Sure. ]

She muffled her scream with her pillow, hugging it tightly in one arm while staring at a single word sent by the marshal that made her hover in happiness.

_Oh the Astral! Oh the Glacian!_ In the next two days, she would meet the marshal for a movie date. _A date._ Well, he wouldn’t think of it as a date. Eira only offered herself to guide the marshal who never stepped inside the cinema. But, still, it would be only the two of them. She couldn’t help herself to think of it as a date.

Moving both of her thumbs to type the reply, Eira sent it to him.

[ Okay~! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ I can’t wait for the 29th! 2 pm in Central Plaza? ]

The day after tomorrow, _hmm…_

Eira abruptly jumped off from her bed then scurried toward her wardrobe. Opening it in a hurry, she dug her teeth onto her lower lips while staring at the dresses she had.

She needed to wear the best dress for this date!

* * *

[ Happy Glacian Day. I wasn’t training in the citadel. Home all day. ]

Cor stared at his phone for a long time, wondering whether Eira would reply to it again or their conversation would end just like that. But, Cor didn’t send a message that demanded for a reply. He didn’t ask any question. He just answered her question without initiating any conversation. It wouldn’t be weird if Eira wouldn’t say anything. Oh, well, he was sure that she just did him a courtesy, perhaps, thinking that it would be impolite for her to not say any greeting for the Glacian Day to him after she got his email address.

One minute. She hadn’t replied yet. Two minutes. Cor was still staring at his phone. Five minutes. He placed down his phone and took his beer, taking a sip of it because he hadn’t finished drinking all of it, yet.

_Beep!_

“Hgh!” Cor choked as he was drinking his beer. Just a simple tone from his phone was enough to surprise the marshal who never startled because of sudden enemy ambush.

He coughed, feeling stupid again for many times today. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand after putting down his beer can on the table, Cor reached his phone and swiped the lockscreen to see the message he just got. 

His heart fluttered when his eyes caught the name of the adorable young woman who sent him a message. He unwittingly raised the corners of his lips as he opened the email.

[ Good! It's a holiday, don’t spend it by training! (⁀ᗢ⁀) Oh, right! About the movie, how about 29th? Are you free that day? There are good available seats for that day at 2:30 p.m. o(≧▽≦)o ]

Eira surely loved emoticons. Cor never got any messages using cute emoticons like that. Oh, unless it was from William. Really, they were father and daughter.

He lifted a corner of his lips then replied with a simple answer.

[ Sure. ]

Staring at the message which contained only one word, Cor pondered whether it was okay or not to give that simple reply at her. He frowned, wondering whether he should say anything else, yet, failed to do so. Not knowing what else to say, Cor finally decided to send it anyway.

And it took only two minutes before he got a reply from her.

[ Okay~! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ I can’t wait for the 29th! 2 pm in Central Plaza? ]

_Another emoticon, huh…_

Cor smiled then quickly pressed the reply button and typed his reply.

[ Which entrance? ]

It didn’t take a long time until he got another reply.

[ South lobby~ It’s closer to the cinema. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ]

A stifled chuckle escaped his lips as he saw another emoticon in her message. How adorable.

[ Got it. ] He replied.

Cor threw his body on his bed, shutting his eyes and placed his arm over his face. He sighed after a while, then moved away his arm and blankly stared at the ceiling of his room.

_Eira…_

He silently wished that the weird feeling in his heart wouldn’t grow into something unforgivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comment~!! <3  
> Thank you for reading~!


	10. The Movie

**Chapter 10 - The Date**

* * *

It was December 29th, the day that would be a historical day in Eira Heallint’s life. In thirty minutes, she would meet Cor Leonis at this exact place—south lobby of Central Plaza—, and then they were going to watch a movie together.

Eira turned her body to face a dark glass window of a coffee shop on her left, looking at her reflection for many times today to be sure that she wasn’t ugly in front of the marshal. She fixed her bangs, making sure that it covered all of her forehead. Moving her head to see the small white ribbon hairpin on the left side of her head, she was sure that it would make her prettier than usual. 

Couldn’t rely on the accuracy of the dark glass, she took a small mirror from her white handbag, opening it to look at her make-up which was still perfect just like when she left her home thirty minutes ago. This time she used peach blush, not too bold but she hoped that if she blushed today, Cor would see it as her make-up and not noticing that her cheeks reddened because of his presence. She wore soft pink lipstick, and for many times today she told herself not to bite her lower lips even though she was currently fidgeting. She wanted to be prettier than usual in front of the marshal. Even though she was sure that he wouldn’t see her in the way she wanted him to do.

Eira shook her head. Putting the mirror back in her bag, she scolded her head for thinking about charming the marshal in a  _ romantic way _ to a little girl like her. She should know about her position, a young medic in her eighteen, now admitting to have a crush on a marshal who was twenty four years older than her. Cor wouldn’t be interested in her.

Now she was worried, wondering that Cor actually was burdened by her invitation. Perhaps, Cor only accepted it because he was a kind man who wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings.

She took a deep breath, trying to wipe off any unnecessary thoughts from her head. Right, this day would be fun. She shouldn’t need to be worried about anything regarding her relationship with the marshal. A guide, it was her role today. Like what she offered at the first time to the man. Even though it was a weird reason to invite the marshal to a movie, indeed.

Moving her eyes toward the entrance, Eira looked at the people who went inside and left from the mall. She watched the people walking, not actually paying attention to them though, she just had nothing to do. Glancing at the small watch on her left wrist, she then felt anxious knowing that it was twenty five minutes before their meeting time.

“Eira?”

The young woman whose name was called by a man jolted in surprise.

It was Cor’s voice!

Eira hastily turned around to look at the man who was coming from inside the mall. She gasped. It was the marshal.

“You’re early, huh? Have you been waiting long?” Cor asked.

But, the young woman couldn’t answer because she was mesmerized by the marshal’s appearance. Cor shaved his beard. Oh the Astral! Cor shaved his beard. Now he looked ten years younger than usual.

“Eira?” Cor frowned, calling her name again since Eira hadn’t replied yet.

“Ah! Eh… No… No… I’ve just arrived,” Eira stuttered, being enchanted by the marshal’s charm.

“It’s still early, though. Forty minutes before the show,” Cor raised his left hand to look at his watch. “What should we do? Going there?”

“Ah, yes. Let’s exchange our tickets first, then,” she replied, trying to avert her gaze from the marshal’s casual attire.

“Okay.”

But as a reflex, Eira unwittingly stared at people’s faces when they talked. Therefore, she raised her head to see the marshal as he replied to her. And then, seeing Cor’s thin smile for the first time today, she felt the heat crept on her cheeks. Without even looking, Eira was sure that her face was reddening now.

They began to walk, with Eira walking slightly on the front because Cor didn’t know the location. Actually she wanted to admire Cor’s casual look, but she should accept the fact that she couldn’t stare at the man for a long time.

Cor was wearing a white shirt, maroon knitted vest on it, with a long brown coat as the outer. He wore a pair of long black jeans, and unfortunately Eira hadn’t seen his shoes yet. She would do it if she had the chance.  _ Oh _ , the marshal who didn’t wear his usual crownsguard uniform was so attractive.

Also, the beard. He shaved his beard. If Eira was a woman who didn’t know what’s the meaning of shame and had unlimited courage, surely she would take a picture of him.

Even though she was struggling not to admire the marshal’s casual appearance with her sight, Eira couldn’t prevent her eyes from glancing at the man who was also unexpectedly looking at her.

Startled by it, Eira quickly opened her lips, pretending to open a conversation with him—which actually she had wanted to do since a few minutes ago.

“You shaved,” she said.

Cor blinked, then smiled while rubbing his chin with his forefinger, “Yeah, I sometimes shaved. Weird?”

“N-no! It’s nice,” Eira stuttered, shaking her head frantically. Actually she really wanted to tell Cor that he’s handsome with or without a beard. But she was too shy to say it, also, afraid of Cor’s reaction if she said it.

Cor chuckled, “Thanks.”

The heart inside Eira’s chest was beating uncontrollably. It throbbed fast and loudly, creating a clamor she wished to be calmed down. The heat burnt her body, making her want to take off the white coat she currently wore. She was really nervous, walking next to Cor like this. 

“Did Lizette drive you here?” Cor asked as they stepped on the escalator which brought them to the upper level.

“No. It's a holiday. I want her to take a day off,” Eira replied, looking at the man who was standing at two steps behind her. “I came by taxi.”

Seeing how the marshal frowned in displeasure, Eira giggled then added, “Sir, it’s fine. Really.”

“Should I assign another crownsguard for the Heallint?” Cor asked.

“No, why?”

“So that they could take turns to guard you,” Cor answered.

Eira giggled again, funny seeing the marshal being protective toward her. It made her feel special. “Marshal, you don’t need to. I’m not a royal child like Noctis.”

“Still a daughter of a royal council member.”

Eira didn’t reply sooner since she should look at her front as they arrived on the upper ground. They walked to another escalator and she said jokingly, “You know? My Mom is the wife of a royal council member and she goes everywhere without a crownsguard.”

But Cor wasn't impressed as he replied, “She was once a field medic."

"I'm aiming to be one," Eira stated, with a smile on her face. 

Cor blinked, this time seemingly interested by her words, "Oh? Then you'll apply for basic training with the crownsguard then?"

They stepped on the other escalator. Just like before, Cor stood behind her. Eira turned her body around then looked at the man who was no longer taller than her. He was standing two steps lower than her, which made her easily look into his eyes without even lifting her head just like what she usually did whenever she wanted to look at his face. She gulped, seeing how beautiful his blue eyes were as she stared at him. But they were in the middle of conversation, thus she should speak.

"Yes. And Mom and Lizette had trained me this past year so that I won't be surprised when I undergo the basic training," Eira explained, trying to maintain her voice not to stutter.

"Not in the citadel training room?"

Her heart let out a loudest thump as she heard his question. She actually wanted to train in the citadel training room, with the marshal as her trainer. But, it was only her unfulfilled wish, and also, she wouldn’t be able to concentrate well if she trained there. Well, it could wait until she really applied for the field medic. Before that, she didn’t dare to enter the crownsguard training room unless for healing them.

"No… I've been only training on weekends at home, and Mom loves to bring me to the shooting range after teaching me the basic combat." 

"Shooting range, huh?" Cor looked at her, seemingly curious about it.

"Certainly I won't be good in close range fights. Oh, and Mom forced me to bring a gun anywhere, that's why you don't need to be worried if I'm going by taxi."

"Hmm? So you bring a gun even now?" Cor was amazed.

“Yes. I wish I could be like you or the glaives who could summon your weapons easily.” 

Cor chuckled.

After talking with him as they walked to the cinema, finally Eira could be relaxed again around him. They kept walking while chattering about many things until they reached the highest floor in the building.

Eira was so happy being able to chat with the marshal like this. At first what she could feel was only nervousness, but now, it gradually became comfortable being with him. It was really fun to talk with the marshal, more than what she had in their dinner the last time.

“Here we are!” Eira didn’t hide her excitement as they arrived in the cinema. Grinning from ear to ear, she looked at Cor and guided him to the ticket exchanging display.

“Here, try it,” she looked at the marshal, asking him to do it by himself, remembering that the main reason she invited Cor was because she wanted to guide him. “With this you can exchange the online ticket you purchased beforehand with the real ticket.”

“Um, then how about that?” Cor pointed at the counter where some people were currently queueing.

“It’s for purchasing the ticket manually. But, recently people like to buy it online because it’s faster and you don’t need to queue. For me, I only buy the ticket from the counter only when I window shop then walk past the cinema and suddenly have the urge to watch.”

"Here, I'll explain how to redeem the ticket. Please tap here," Eira then asked Cor to redeem their tickets from the machine. And it was funny for her to see the marshal frown as he tapped the display to do it. With her help, the marshal redeemed tickets for both of them. What a rare sight. And he did it with the face that was stern as usual.

She grinned seeing the two tickets in his hands then offering to keep it in her wallet since it was still thirty minutes before the show. Guiding him inside the cinema, she explained about how they got free popcorn and drinks and where to take it, about where to order other food which was on a different counter, then she showed a small cafe inside the cinema area where some people were waiting for the movie there.

“So, they have three food counters. Complicated,” Cor murmured after she finished her explanation.

His words made her giggle softly then replied, “No, it’s not that complicated.”

Cor gave a short chuckle then raised his left hand to look at his watch, “It’s still thirty minutes, hmm?” He then suggested, “Do you want to wait here while having some coffee or tea?”

“Sure,” Eira agreed.

They went to the cafe inside the cinema. Just like the dinner she had before with him, Eira sat in front of him. But now, with the man not wearing his uniform, it really felt like a date. Wait, it was really a date, even though it seemed that Eira was the only one who thought like that.

Of course, she was still a bit nervous around him. But, now the heart in her chest wasn’t causing a ruckus like the first time they met today. She was no longer stuttering, and she really had fun today. Not being stiffened by the restlessness that she thought would torture her for an entire  _ date. _

The waiter came and brought the menu. Unlike her favorite izakaya which had around twenty pages of menu with pictures, the cafe only had one page, mainly consisting of beverages and light snacks and desserts. Well, it was a small cafe anyway, moreover, it was the one inside the cinema. People came here only because they were waiting for their movies and didn’t want to walk outside to wait in another cafe or restaurant.

Without much thinking, Eira placed her order, “Hot cocoa.”

“Black coffee,” Cor stated before handing the menu back to the waiter.

After the waiter went, Cor looked at Eira while smirking, “Not ordering oolong tea?”

“Do you think that I only drink oolong tea?”

He chuckled, “Probably?” and it made Eira let out another giggle.

She loved it when she was sitting in front of him while having a hot cocoa that warmed her body which actually had already been heated by the man’s presence. Never knew that cold winter would be this warm for her. 

Cor’s beautiful eyes were staring at her whenever he spoke, and Eira was really grateful to be able to admire it freely like this as they talked. She didn’t need to steal a glance, because it’s totally normal to stare at people’s faces when talking. Even though she should sometimes avert her gaze from his eyes and look down at his nose or lips because she was too shy to look at those enticing blue. But then, when she gazed at his lips as they part opened and moved when he spoke, an impure thought permeated her mind as she wondered how it felt like to touch those lips. And she really wanted to slap her face because of her discourteousness.

Twenty five minutes flew so fast this time. They immersed in their chatter but their conversation abruptly ceased because they heard that the studio for their movie had been opened.

"Let's pick the free popcorn," Eira said before finishing the rest of her drink. She then mumbled, “Umm, I want the sweet one.”

“Oh, we can choose the flavor?”

She blinked, not realizing that her soft mutter reached Cor’s ears. She then nodded, “Yes. Sweet or savory.”

“Oh…”

They walked to the cafe counter and Cor paid for their drink. He insisted to be exact, and Eira was lost in their argument about who was going to pay. 

They walked to the small counter near the cinema entrance and Cor gave their movie tickets to be scanned for free popcorn and drinks. He gave the tickets back to Eira while his hands took both of their popcorn and drinks.

"Let's go," Cor asked, with the smile on his face.

Eira's cheeks warmed when she knew that Cor was bringing her popcorn and drink.  _ Oh the Astral.  _ It felt like she was currently going to a date with her boyfriend. But, it was the marshal, he was twenty four years older than her. So, perhaps it would be fitted to say that she was having a date with---her father?

If only she was born earlier, maybe she would confess her feelings at him today.

She handed their tickets to the staff, who then gave a three second stare at both Cor and her. Eira didn’t like the way the staff stared at them in puzzlement. Probably the staff knew that the one who stood next to her was the marshal of crownsguard. Well, it would be better than to have the staff thought that Cor was a pervert old man who dated someone far younger than him. Eira didn’t want to have negative thoughts, but the staff's eyes as she looked at them made her uncomfortable.

Eira took back their tickets after the staff tore part of it and told them which aisle they should go. She walked inside the studio, biting her lower lips while looking for their designated seat.

Now after the gaze she got earlier, she had just realized how uncomfortable it would be for Cor to be with her like this right now. Surely he would feel how embarrassing it is to watch a movie with a kid like her.

“Where’s our seat?” Cor asked, stopping her from drowning in her thoughts.

Startled, Eira quickly raised her tickets to see the number of their seats. She looked around, to see the seats around her, “Umm… It’s E9 and E10...”

They walked forward and when Eira’s eyes found the row for their seats, she excitedly exclaimed, “Here!”

Eira walked into the seating row while looking at the number written on the seat. And then, as she found their seat, she turned her head to see the marshal who was so close behind her. She could even inhale his fragrant cologne which made her head slightly hover in nervousness. But she should maintain her composure to say, "Here we are."

She sat on her seat while tapping the seat on her right, gesturing to the man that it was his seat.

Cor sat down next to her, and Eira helped him to place their drinks on the slot near their armrest. When Cor gave the popcorn back to her, Eira could feel the heat swarm her cheeks. Oh, she hoped that the dim light of the theater would hide her blush.

"Finally, the first movie for Marshal, hmm?" Eira smiled, looking at the man who was sitting next to her.

Cor turned his head then chuckled softly, "Thanks to you."

The young woman giggled then leaned her back against the soft backrest. The heart which was calm before now began to create chaos. It thumped the inside of her chest roughly. 

Cor Leonis was sitting next to her, going to spend two hours together in this dim lit room, enjoying the same movie as her. Their body was so close, she could even feel his warmth even though they didn’t touch each other’s, and she could smell his scent which now became her favorite. 

Few minutes before the movie started was quiet, so quiet she could hear his steady breathing. She prayed that Cor wouldn’t notice how the heart inside her chest was beating louder than usual. No. He wouldn’t. Of course, no. Cor was just a human, not having special ability to be a stethoscope.  _ Eira, what are you thinking of? _

Eira took a few pieces of her popcorn and ate it, munching it as the endeavor to avert her thought. She wasn’t sure whether she could focus when she watched the movie in this kind of condition. She wanted to faint, and even though the urge to admire the figure on her right side was too strong, she didn’t dare to turn her head.

“Um? It’s sweet.”

Eira raised her head to the man who was also munching his popcorn. She blinked, realizing that the popcorn in her mouth was buttered one. Why didn't she realize that the color was different?

“Ah, that’s mine,” she stuttered.

Cor chuckled then exchanged the popcorn he was holding to her, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she giggled awkwardly and gave a sheepish grin at him. She held her popcorn, sensing the warmth from the box he was holding until a few seconds ago. Was that the trace of the warmth from his hands? Nice, Eira was being creepy.

She took her soda and sipped it, trying to wash off the weird thoughts from her mind. Glancing to the man as she put her drink back to the cup holder, she was amazed at how relaxed the marshal was. She never expected that she would witness the legendary immortal in his casual attire, sitting in a movie theater, munching the popcorn as he looked at the screen which began to show the trailer for the upcoming movies.

Biting her lower lips, Eira leaned again on her seat. She sneakily glanced at him, admiring the charming man she loved.

Oh, she loved him.

Romantically...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus :
> 
> This is what I drew when I was stuck about their outfit~


	11. The Date

**Chapter 11 - The Date**

* * *

Cor munched his savory snack, eyes staring straight to the widescreen on his front which began to play the trailer of upcoming movies. The crunch of the popcorn in his mouth reached his ears, but it didn’t stop him from hearing the throbbing in his chest.

He cursed his heart, for being so loud and thumping hard inside as if it wanted to break his bones and killed him. Certainly he could maintain his composure. But, it was the fact that he was actually restless right now.

Eira was sitting on his left, enjoying her sweet popcorn which he tasted accidentally a few minutes ago. And being this close to her, Cor could faintly smell her sweet fragrance from the perfume she wore. Or not perfume? Shampoo? Cor didn’t know.

The man in his early forty scolded himself in his head. Thinking that the young woman who invited him to the movie was so adorable, that he loved to see her smile, that he enjoyed being with her, that he wanted to move his eyes to sneak a glance at her face; Cor cursed himself again because these kinds of feelings shouldn’t be there in his heart.

The day before, Cor shaved his beard, thinking that without it he would look younger than his actual age. He didn’t want to look too old, especially because he would walk with her in the mall to go to the movie and spend their time together. He didn’t want it if Eira felt uncomfortable walking with a man far older than her. But, he couldn’t do anything else beside shaving his beard. The wrinkles on his face were still there, telling him the truth that he was young no longer.

The night before, he sighed after opening his wardrobe. Not knowing what to wear, Cor was a bit frustrated when he saw the collection of his clothing. He initially thought to wear a crownsguard uniform, but it would attract the gaze from people if they noticed that he was the marshal of crownsguard. Also, it felt like he was on duty, and he was sure that Eira wouldn’t be comfortable if he used his uniform. She would feel that she was being escorted by the guard, and Cor didn’t want it if she thought like that.

Cor was being weird that night. He just wanted to go to watch a movie, why would he be troubled by a problem such as choosing the attire? It wasn’t a date. He was just accepting the offer from a crownsguard medic who was willingly to guide him to watch a movie since he was never to. Once again, it wasn’t a date. Also, she was only an eighteen-years-old young woman, just a fellow work-mate, and not his date.

But then, an hour before, when his eyes caught a small figure of her standing alone at their meeting place, his heart sped up its pace and the heat crept inside his chest. He called her, at that time he was hoping that his voice wasn’t trembling. And when she turned her head to see him, the ruckus in his chest grew uncontrollable. She was adorable. Her cheeks were pink but Cor didn’t know whether it was make-up or she was actually blushed. A smile white ribbon on the left of her head adorned her long straight hair. She was wearing a white coat, with small frills along her collar. He was enchanted, as if she was casting a spell to trap him in the forbidden feelings he was forced to bury.

He liked her melodious voice when she spoke. He liked seeing her smile when she giggled in their conversation. And when they walked, Cor deliberately slowed down his pace because he was afraid if he was walking right by her side and he unwittingly held her hand.

If only she wasn’t twenty four years younger than him, perhaps Cor had already done it. Holding hands.

Cor was happy when Eira explained about everything she knew regarding the movie and theater, which turned out, wasn’t as simple as he thought. But her explanation was so clear, even the marshal who was bad with technology could understand how to operate the touchscreen monitor to redeem their tickets. Well, Cor could operate the computer and his smartphone—only to use standard function. But, that machine to pick their tickets was a bit confusing at first sight, for him.

Before entering the theater, Cor suggested to wait in the small cafe inside the cinema area. It reminded him of the first night they had dinner together a month ago. At that time, he definitely didn't expect that today he would once again sit across her seat, enjoying their warm beverages before entering the place he was sitting in right now.

"Ah, don't forget to mute your phone!" Eira's voice pulled him down from reverie. He blinked, turning his head to look at the young woman who was a bit struggling to take her phone from her zipped handbag with one hand because her other hand was busy holding the popcorn box. It seemed that its zipper was stuck.

Cor took her popcorn without much thinking, then said, "Let me hold it for you."

She startled then quickly turned her head to give him a sheepish smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Cor replied, eyes watching her as she opened her bagーnoticing that she added her strength to open itーuntil finally she took her phone and set it in silent mode.

"Done," she put her phone back then looked at him again afterwards, "Thank you."

“Ah!” Eira suddenly stopped her hand before taking her popcorn back then said, “Um… Could you please hold it for a moment. I want to take off the coat. It’s too warm here.”

“Sure.” He nodded, staring at her as she began to take off her coat. Blinking, he averted his gaze, realizing that it’s impolite to look at her like that for a long time, especially when she was unbuttoning her coat.

Yes, of course, of course Eira wore something beneath her coat, duh, Cor. But, he couldn’t lie that he was nervous right now. Foolish Cor.

“In summer, the theater would be very very cold. Sometimes I bring a warm jacket to watch movies. But, in winter like this, it would be quite warm and it would be hot if you keep wearing your winter coat,” Eira explained.

“Oh…” and what managed to escape from the marshal’s lips was just that simple  _ Oh _ . Couldn't be helped, he was too nervous.

Cor glanced at her reluctantly, finding out that she had already put her folded coat on her lap. Eira moved her hand to her popcorn and Cor handed it to her without being asked.

“Thanks.” She smiled, looking at him without saying for a few seconds before finally she opened her lips and asked, “Um… You don’t want to take off your coat? I can hold the popcorn for you.”

“Ah, yes. Please,” Cor gave his popcorn box to her then took off his coat. Now when he thought of it, it was indeed a bit warmer here than the outside or when he was in the cinema cafe with her. But, he didn’t know whether this heat was because they set the temperature higher than outside or because actually Cor was being nervous right now.

Just like her, Cor also put his coat on his lap. And right after he took back his popcorn and said his gratitude to her, the lamps inside the studio gradually dimmed and turned off. Remembering that he hadn’t put his phone in silence, Cor delved his fingers into his pocket and quickly turned his phone off. He knew he could just muted it without turning off its power, but Cor was being too nervous and it was quicker than to unlock his phone and choose the menu to set it.

The upcoming movies trailer had stopped being played, and the screen was getting wider. Cor leaned his back, and tried to relax his muscle, ready to enjoy the movie they were going to watch. However, he occasionally sneaked a glance at the young woman on his left, seeing the side figure of Eira who was munching her popcorn. He watched the way her cheek slightly puffed as she stuffed her sweet snack and munched them.

But then her black eyes moved and caught him watching her. She blinked, and so did he. Cor had been just caught red-handed admiring her with his gaze, and he didn’t know what to say. Until she lifted the corner of her lips and offered him her popcorn.

Cor shook his head, chuckled a bit, then looked back at the movie screen. The film had started, and Cor promised himself not to steal a glance at her again. Even though it seemed impossible.

* * *

Two hours flew like a minute. At first, it was hard for Cor not to be conscious about her presence that made him nervous. But, the good thing was the movie was fast-paced and packed with action so finally he could pay full attention to his front even though he still sensed the heat from his left whenever the scene wasn’t an intense one. Of course, he stole a glance at her, in every few minutes, to see what kind of expression Eira made at some certain scenes. However, when it was a kissing scene, Cor didn’t dare to move his eyes to her seat. Silly.

Cor and Eira were still sitting on their seats when the credit was being played along with the movie’s ending soundtrack. Other people were leaving their seats while chattering, meanwhile Cor was now waiting for Eira who was fixing her messy hair with her hands as they talked about the movies.

“It’s so thrilling. I’m still panicking right now.” Eira huffed, with smiles on her face after she put her small ribbon back to the left side of her head. She took her coat, placing it on her arm, before taking Cor’s empty popcorn box and stacking it in hers.

“It's a great movie. Glad that it has a nice ending.” Cor helped her stack their empty paper cups before standing up and waited for her to stand up. But, seeing that her small hands were already full with her coat and bag, Cor took the popcorn boxes from her hands, gaining him a thank you from her.

Eira was on her front as they walked down the stairs to go to the exit on the right side of the theater. Cor then threw the trash in his hands to the trash bin near the exit, while giving a simple nod to the janitor who seemed to notice that the marshal of the crownsguard was just watching a movie as Cor noticed that the man widely opened both of his eyes and also his mouth when he looked at Cor.

Well, it wasn’t weird to be known. He silently hoped that those eyes that recognized him wouldn't make a fuss about a marshal of crownsguard being together with a medic who was far younger than him. He didn't want to trouble Eira if the unpleasant rumor was born because of this. Now he wondered whether accepting her invitation today was a good decision or not.

Cor realized there was something that bloomed in his heart. Having a certain feeling he didn't want to admit because the woman was half his age.

Of course he didn't do something unforgivable at her. They were just watching a movie together. He didn't touch her, not an inch, not even a strand of her hair. But, if someone saw them, only the two of them walked together like this… Would there be rumors in the air?

No. Cor didn't want to be restless about something that probably wouldn't happen.

He enjoyed being with her. They were just a work-mate. Once again, it was like when he spent time with Gladio or Ignis outside of the training ground. The only thing that was different was Eira was a woman. Just that. There was nothing wrong with going out with a fellow crownsguard, right? Well, she was crownsguard medic, though. But, it wasn't really different, right?

The hallway toward the outside of the cinema wasn’t as small as the aisle. Therefore, Eira walked on his side and they began to talk about that movie until they exited the cinemas and returned back to the mall’s hallway.

Cor adored the face she made as she spoke. It seemed that she was really excited about the film they just watched. She passionately talked, until she suddenly stopped walking and asked, “Um? What will you do after this?”

“Hmm?” Cor raised his left hand, seeing that it was still 4:45 pm. It was still too early if he wanted to ask her for dinner.

Wait, Cor had just wanted to ask her for dinner. Wait, it wasn’t the time to think about it, Cor.

“I don’t know. How about you?” He asked eventually.

“Um, maybe I want to stroll around. Shopping.”

“Okay,”

The two of them went silent. Eira tilted her head in confusion, then asked, “So, you’ll go home first?”

“No. I’ll drive you home.”

“Eh? But, I’m going to shop for some stuff first. It’ll take a long time and I’ll feel bad if you’re going to wait, Sir.”

“So it’ll be dark when you finish. Lizette won’t drive you home, and that’s the more reason not to let you go home alone,” Cor insisted.

Eira’s cheeks were reddened. She looked down, then replied shyly, “But, I already said that I bring a gun so you don’t need to worry about it.”

“I’m free anyway. There’s nothing to do at home.” Cor rubbed his shaved chin, feeling nervous but still trying hard to maintain his composure. His heart was beating loudly right now, just like when the first time he saw her this afternoon. He cursed himself, especially his heart because it sped up its pace without his permission.

It didn’t mean that Cor wanted to stay with her longer. He was just worried to leave her alone like this. What if someone kidnapped her? No matter she said that she brought a gun or such, she never had any experience in the battlefield, unlike him. Also, what if someone attacked her from behind?

Cor was being overprotective, again. He knew that the mall is relatively safe. He never got news about something like kidnapping or burglary in the mall in Insomnia, especially in this kind of time. Even, the Caelum prince also sometimes spent his time shopping around not only in the mall but also in neighborhood markets with one of his classmates, and that was without Ignis or Gladio to accompany him.

So, perhaps, Cor actually only made up a reason to be with her longer… Great. He was confused.

“Okay. Thank you.” Eira raised her head to give him a smile. She then turned back her body and walked again. Cor followed her, this time not walking too far behind her unlike when she led him to the cinema from the south lobby.

They continued talking about the movie as they walked. Discussing about their favorite characters and scenes, stating their opinions about it, Cor felt that it was really fun to talk with her. It didn’t feel like she was half his years, and it was nice seeing how she smiled a lot as they chatted. Even though, it was still a fact that his heart sometimes went uncontrollable.

The topic then jumped from the movies to other things, from topic to topic until Cor suddenly asked her, “You often shop alone?”

“Well,” Eira gave a pause. They now entered an accessory shop, and she continued, “Actually Stella and Raine did love to accompany me before.”

Cor blinked, somehow remembering about the reason why Eira watched movies by herself, when he asked her about her friends in his car a few weeks ago. 

“Ah, they have boyfriends now, right?” he muttered.

“Yes,” she nodded. Now they walked to a certain shelf full of ribbons, “They still sometimes want to go with me after we’re done with our shift in the citadel. But, if it's the weekend, they’ll hundred percent refuse it.”

“Hmm,” Cor didn’t know how to react. Funny, he was the one who asked it and now didn’t know what to say.

They went silent since Eira was being immersed in looking at those colorful ribbons. She bowed down, looking closer to them then suddenly raised her body and turned her head. She curved her eyebrows while restlessly looking at Cor.

“Ah, sorry... I entered this shop without thinking. Is it okay for a marshal to be here? Well, I mean… I’m afraid you'll be uncomfortable…”

Cor chuckled, seeing that she was being too considerate with him after she didn’t realize that she had just led him here. “It’s fine. I never came to this kind of shop before, though. It’s interesting to visit new places.”

Eira giggled, “You’ll get bored.”

“Oh, really?”

“Have you ever accompanied a woman to shop like this?” she asked, then quickly gasped, “Um, sorry… I asked something impolite again...”

“Again?” Cor frowned, “Ah…” then he remembered that time in his car, “No. No problem.”

She chuckled awkwardly then walked again to another shelf. Cor followed her then said, “I never accompanied a woman like this.”

“Eh?” Eira’s hair swayed as she hastily turned her head and looked at him in disbelief. “Eh?”

“Hmm?” Cor tilted his head.

“Eh? No. Really?”

Cor chuckled seeing her reaction. “Can’t believe it?”

Eira shook her head. “I mean… It’s hard to imagine it… Um, but you never went to movies before… So… Um…” she looked bewildered.

Cor laughed softly then turned his body so he was now facing one of the shelves full with hair ribbons. He randomly took one, staring at it then spoke, “Well… It’s indeed hard to believe. Oh, wait. If shopping for groceries could be counted, then I’ve done it.”

“Umm… I wonder if Marshal is too busy, he really doesn’t have time for leisure,” Eira stood next to him and scanned the ribbon on the same shelf as him. She then muttered, "... with a woman…" 

Eira gasped again, startled about her own mutter, "Ah… Sorry…" 

Cor just replied to her with a chuckle then he said, “Don’t you think that this ribbon is nice? By the way, what are you looking for here?”

“Hmm?” Eira turned her head to look at white ribbon with pearls ornaments and white roses in the middle which was being held by the marshal, “Well, actually I’m looking for some scrunchies. But, that ribbon is indeed cute. Want one for you?”

“Huh? For me?” Cor blinked, not realizing that Eira had just joked on him.

“Maybe the marshal wants to try wearing some ribbons?” Eira laughed, with blushes adorned her cheeks.

“I’m not into that way.” Cor chuckled. “So, what’s scrunchies?”

.

.

.

The two then explored the shop for a few more minutes until Eira found the things she wanted to buy. Cor laughed for many times today, and it was just in one shop. Surely, she would visit some more shops after this. He wondered what kind of funny conversation they would make again later.

Cor stood next to her as she queued in front of the register. But then when it was her turn, Cor handed the ribbon he chose before and gave his card to the staff before Eira opened her wallet. She then complained, “No. Why?”

With a smile on his face, Cor took the paper bag of the purchased stuff and walked out from the shop.

“Marshal, you don’t need to.” Eira chased him until they were in the hallway.

“It’s okay. You already guided me to watch the movie. Think of it as gratitude.”

“No, I guided you to the movie for the dinner you treated me the other day, Sir.” She scowled. 

Cor frowned a bit, rubbed his chin then answered, “So, let’s say it’s for your birthday gift, then?”

Eira widened her eyes, face turned into crimson then stuttered, “Eh? Eh? Why?”

Cor gulped, “It’s in December, right? Well, it’s already too late but… just accept it...”

The heat already burnt his face. Cor had just given the young medic a birthday gift. And the way he bought it for her was rather… unnatural and… creepy?

Creepy. Yeah, who wanted some birthday gift from your parent’s workmate who wasn’t that close to you? Also he bought it in front of her eyes. What was that? So creepy.

Okay, now Cor was embarrassed.

“How did you know?” Eira asked, and with no one commanded them, their feet unwittingly moved away from the previous shop.

“Ah…” Cor gasped, averting his gaze then said, “Your father talked about it… every year.”

It wasn't a lie though. William always told him about his plan for his beloved daughter’s birthday every year. 

“Um… If that’s so… Thank you…” her voice was rather a whisper. Cor glanced at her, who was now hugging her coat tightly in front of her chest. She was looking down as they walked, and perhaps, she was shy about receiving a gift from a creepy old man like him.

“No problem.” He hoped that she was happy. It was only a small and inexpensive gift, but Cor never gave any birthday present to anyone. He had no idea about it. Even if he was given enough time to prepare for her present, surely he wouldn’t be able to buy any good things for her anyway. That was why he thought that buying her those accessories was a good idea for her birthday gift.

“So…” Cor scratched his cheek, which wasn’t actually itchy. “What are you going to buy next?”

“Um, I don’t know…”

“Really? You don’t need to mind me.”

“Um… Well… As long as you won’t buy them for me.”

Cor chuckled, “Sure.”

And just like that, Cor spent this day by accompanying a certain medic to shop at various places before he invited her to the dinner.

It was… indeed a weirdest day in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So, what’s scrunchies?” ----is my favorite quote from this fic


	12. New Year Party

**Chapter 12 - New Year’s Party**

* * *

**754 M.E.**

Eira turned her head to the left, looking outside the car window to admire the night scenery of Insomnia. The lights from skyscraper buildings, the colorful lamp signs, and the people who were walking on the pavement; she looked at them while her mind wandered around, remembering a certain beautiful day a week ago.

A smile bloomed on her face whenever her head played some certain memories which happened on that day. She remembered how charming the marshal was; shaved, in his casual attire, lifting the corner of his lips whenever he smiled or chuckled between their conversation. They enjoyed warm beverages together, watched the movie afterward, went around to some shops as he accompanied her to buy some stuff in the places he never visited before, and at the end of their  _ date, _ Cor invited her to dinner together.

Eira still didn’t believe that it was real, that they indeed spent a day together like that in a mall in the middle of Insomnia. But, the white ribbon on her hair was the proof that it wasn’t a dream. 

It was the gift from the marshal, stating that it was the present for her birthday, and she didn’t expect that he knew about that—even though Cor said that her father was the one who told him about it. Well, perhaps she should thank her father for being so noisy, but of course she wouldn’t do that.

Tonight, she was going to the New Year’s party in the citadel which was being held a week after the first day of the year. Lucian spent New Year's Eve and New Year's Day with family, thus, the party was always being held a week after. It was the party for the King, royal family, and their colleagues, and of course, as a daughter of a royal council member, Eira was also going to attend. And she was very excited to see the marshal, because she would be in the same ballroom as him. 

After their  _ date, _ she rarely talked with him. Things went just like usual before they had any date. They became just colleagues, Cor was just a marshal of crownsguard, and Eira was a mere medic in citadel infirmary. Well, the thing that was different was Eira now had courage to send him a  _ Happy New Year _ greeting by email, and whenever Cor passed by the infirmary, he would see her and gave a simple smile at her before he disappeared to the training room. Regarding email, they didn’t exchange it anymore after that New Year greeting. Eira didn’t find any reason to talk, and certainly, Cor would never send her any message first.

Actually she really wanted to tell him every little unimportant thing that happened to her. She wanted to talk more with Cor. But she was too shy to do it, and also, if she was too eager toward him by sending emails every day, she was afraid that Cor would be troubled by it, and thought that she was too clingy and… creepy.

That was why now she was super excited to attend the party. Surely Cor would be there. Even though probably he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the party because he would be on duty, guarding the event while standing alone in the corner or maybe staying close to the King. But, if Eira could see him today, even for afar, it would be more than enough for her.

“Someone is being quiet and smiling the entire trip. Excited to see someone?”

Eira blinked, startled by the sudden question thrown by a young woman on the driver seat. Averting her gaze from the window, Eira scowled and looked at the brown-haired woman who was driving the car which would bring her to the citadel.

“N-No. Why did you say something like that Liz?” Eira stuttered, denying the accusations from the crownsguard who was especially assigned to accompany her.

“You looked so happy for the party today,” Lizette answered. “And you’re putting more effort in your appearance than usual, Ei. Fall in love, at last?”

“N-No…!” The heat burnt Eira’s cheeks. She wanted to deny, but it seemed that despite saying “ _ No,”  _ Lizette knew that she was lying because she was currently chuckling hearing Eira’s reply.

“Well, enjoy your party.”

The car had stopped in front of the citadel entrance. The doorman opened the door for her and right before Eira left the car, Lizette talked again, “Good luck with your love, Ei. I’ll come later and find out who he is.”

“Lizette!” Eira scowled again then stood up properly while thanking the young man who opened the car door for her—it seemed he was a new crownsguard who was being assigned to welcome the guests, she rarely saw him.

“Good evening, Ms. Heallint,” the man greeted her, bowing a bit as courtesy.

“Good evening,” Eira replied, smiling at him before walking up the stairs to the entrance.

She was a bit nervous, which was weird because it wasn’t the first time for her to attend that kind of party. Perhaps, because she was alone right now? Her mother was still in hospital—working—, and her father was already in the citadel. And when she thought about it, it was the first time she came to the party alone without her family.

_ Excuse _ . She already knew that she was currently nervous because she already acknowledged that she had fallen in love with someone, who was going to be in the same room with her in a few minutes.  _ Oh _ , she was really nervous. It didn’t mean that she’d have a dance with the marshal or talk with him at the party, though. Well, she wished she would, but it would be impossible.

Some guests were waiting in front of the elevator, just like what she was doing right now. Eira greeted them, talking with them as courtesy since they knew each other. Colleagues, of course. But, as the daughter of House Heallint, she didn’t want the people to think that she was an impolite woman who wouldn’t want to greet the others.

“Yo, Eira.”

Eira jolted, turning her head to see someone who just called her. She looked at the man with a large build who wore a suit which she thought didn't really suit him then greeted, “Hi, Gladio.”

“You’ve just arrived, huh?” Gladio asked, eyes moving around to look at surroundings then he spoke again, “Alone?”

“As you may see,” she replied, shrugging a bit. “Not with Iris?”

“She’s already here. Maybe. Couldn’t wait to see the prince and left home an hour ago.”

“Oh, I wonder if the brother is jealous?” Eira chuckled a bit.

“Can’t help.” Gladio smirked.

The elevator opened and she walked inside with Gladio. The young man initiated the conversation with her, talking about miscellaneous things as they spent the time waiting for the elevator to bring them to the ballroom on the highest floor in the building. But in the middle of their chatter, the other young women in the same elevator began to talk with him, apparently being the royal shield’s fans as Eira could see how they tried hard to impress him; by praises, a lot of questions, and some squeals whenever Gladio answered them.

Eira walked after them when the elevator had arrived at the floor where the ballroom was. She didn’t really care about Gladio and his fans as she was thinking about a particular someone she wished to see, until they entered the ballroom, when those two ladies went away and ended their chatter with him.

“Hhh,” Gladio sighed, which was loud enough to be heard by Eira and she chuckled hearing it.

“Nice to be popular?” she teased.

He snorted and raised one corner of his lips, “Well, sometimes.”

They advanced their way to the venue. Eira inadvertently followed Gladio since the man began to talk again with her, about their daily work, the party, or the food. But, in every few seconds, Eira’s eyes would wander around to find the figure she yearned to see.

And there she saw him. The marshal, standing a bit far from there, slightly behind the King who was currently talking with some royal family members. There was a loudest thump in her chest along with fluttering butterflies in her stomach as she found him, and her heart then began to beat louder than before.  _ Oh _ , Cor wore a suit. He was so dazzling in such attire, and again, just like what she thought when she saw him with his casual outfit, Eira wanted to take a lot of his pictures. But, it was only an unfulfilled wish.

She was only seeing him from afar and now she was blushing. Cor didn’t even notice her presence. The man was looking straight, toward the men who were talking with the King. What would happen if he noticed her drooling over his figure like this? Certainly, her entire body would be burning in invisible flame. Even now the winter outside the building was seemingly like an illusion. Her face was hot, and the heat slowly crept into her ears.

“You want a drink? Oh wait, you’re still eighteen.”

“Umm,” Eira replied, not really listening to Gladio's words because her eyes were fixated on the charming marshal on the other end of the ballroom. She was currently in daze, being enchanted by the marshal’s gracious figure she adorned. Certainly she wouldn’t dare to come closer to the man. He was standing too close to the King, and she had no reason to talk with Cor. Greet him? No. No, she never did something like that. Also, her father would find it unusual if she greeted the marshal, remembering that she always hid whenever Cor came over to her house. Um, but that was years ago. It wasn’t weird for a crownsguard medic to greet the marshal, right?

“Aherm…”

Gladio who was already taking a glass of drink from the waiter suddenly cleared his throat, startling the young woman who was clearly in daze as she wasn’t blinking while watching the marshal from afar.

The voice he made was enough to make Eira shift her gaze to see him, and he suddenly said, “He’s cool in a suit, right?”

_ Gasp! _

Widening her eyes, she frowned at his question. “Um? Who?” she stuttered, now didn’t dare to look at the marshal anymore.

“I don’t know. Well, the man surely attracted you so much you didn’t even blink seeing him.”

Eira gulped. Biting her lower lips, she glanced at Gladio who was smirking at her before looking elsewhere.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she stuttered, trying hard to hide the fact that she was indeed seeing someone—and perhaps without blinking like Gladio said. She began to walk away, getting further from where the marshal was standing at, pretending that she was walking toward a certain buffet table full of cakes and some drinks in a certain corner—even though she actually had no appetite after being caught red-handed staring at a particular someone.

“I wonder who this lucky guy is,” and Gladio followed her, impolitely teasing her despite her clearly disliked being pried into.

“I remembered the time when someone was staring at someone in an elevator months ago. You know? After leaving a library on that certain autumn day,” Gladio added.

_ Thump! _

Eira was sure her heart almost stopped after knocking her chest too hard when Gladio specifically explained an event that happened months ago. She quickly turned her head, looking at him in disbelief.

Gladio added, with a smirk on his face, “Perhaps, someone whose initial is C… I don’t know… I’m just guessing. Is that right?” 

He took a sip of his drink while looking at Eira with his amber eyes which glimmered in mischief. And hearing the initials of the man he was talking about, Eira wanted to cry.

_ Am I that obvious?? _

"I-I don't understand. I'm not looking at the marshal."

"Marshal? I never said it was the marshal." Gladio chuckled more, amused by Eira's innocence.

"A--!" Eira gasped. She wanted to run, hiding and pretending that this conversation never happened. And her feet already did the job for her because she was currently scurrying away from Gladio.

  
  


* * *

Cor was standing next to the King, refusing to enjoy the party even though he wasn't on duty. He watched Regis talking with the members of the royal family, and Cor was observing their surroundings without ever letting his guard down despite this party being a private one and supposed to be safe enough for the King's safety. Clarus was on the other side of the King, and there were glaives in every corner of the room, certainly there was nothing to be worried of.

“Cor, you’re not on duty. Go on and enjoy the party,” Regis turned his head to the marshal after his conversation with those royal had met its end.

Cor shook his head, “It’s okay, Your Majesty.”

But then Clarus suddenly moved toward him and whispered, “You know? You’re being alone is already making it hard for the women who swoon over you to approach you. And now you’re standing here next to the King? Look, over there, the daughter of House Chamberlain, just five years younger than you, beautiful, smart, and available.”

Cor frowned, scowling at Clarus who once again brought the topic Cor often avoided. The unimpressed marshal didn’t even bat an eye to the woman he was pointing at, and now Clarus pointed at another woman and offered to introduce him to her. Just like a love cupid, but this love cupid was only an old man who loved to interfere with Cor's private matters. Indeed, it was only him and Weskham who hadn’t settled in marriage, yet. And Clarus clearly disappointed whenever he knew that Cor broke up with every of his women, quickly introducing the marshal with another woman right after and somehow it never ended well.

“Fine, how about with a man? It’s not unusual, and I totally support you if your preference is different from us.” Clarus added.

Cor sighed, “Clarus. No.”

Good thing was another family came and began to talk with the King and Clarus, freeing Cor from unnecessary conversation and concern regarding his love life.

Another sigh escaped his lips, and Cor unwittingly turned his head to the ballroom entrance.  _ Woman, huh?  _ Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her tonight. He wondered whether she would attend the party or not.

_ She? _

Cor shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose as an attempt to wipe away the thought of a peculiar woman.

Funny. They indeed had a date just last week, watching movies and having dinner together afterward. He also gave her a present, and Cor was certain that they were getting close, more than before. But, after that they stopped talking. She just gave him an email at New Year, and there were no more conversations after that. In the citadel, Cor only glanced sometimes inside the infirmary without stopping by and Eira would sometimes notice it and then smiled at him. And just like that, they returned in being a mere colleague. He didn’t have any reason to talk with her, even though sometimes he wished she would come to their favorite izakaya so they could sit together at the same table, just like that day after their movie date.

Cor shut his eyes, cursing his head for hoping to get close to the young woman who apparently charmed his heart. But then when he opened his eyes, he caught a figure of a slender woman in white dress with long raven hair which was adorned by a familiar white ribbon, entering the ballroom — with Gladiolus Amicitia. 

It was Eira. And she talked with the prince’s royal shield, with a beautiful smile on her face as she looked at him.

Cor had averted his attention from the King, and now was looking solely at Eira who was walking inside with Gladio. He watched them unintentionally, wondering what they were talking about.

_ Thump! _

There was an unpleasant feeling in his chest after witnessing the two. Why would he feel displeased? It was totally normal if Eira talked with someone else. Moreover, Gladio was only three years older than her, a fellow crownsguard, certainly she treated his wounds once or twice. Also, when he thought about it, there was a time when he met the two in the elevator a few months ago. It wasn’t unusual for Gladio to be friendly with Eira. Also, both of them were the children of the royal families. It wasn't weird if they were actually close, closer than what he thought they were.

Cor turned his head, looking back to the men who were talking with Regis and Clarus. He rarely joined the conversation, having nothing to say and also chattering wasn’t his speciality. Except when he spent his time with a certain medic, it seemed that the topic between them had never met its end as the chatter was always going on and on and the time flew by too fast whenever he was with her.

But he sneaked a glance again, and then frowned seeing Eira walk away from Gladio while the man seemingly chased her from behind. Then she stopped, abruptly turning her body to face Gladio. It seemed they talked again, but not for too long since Eira was once again walking away, leaving Gladio alone there.

Cor was curious, yet he should bury his curiosity for he already decided to not leaving the King’s side. Until William Heallint suddenly came and tapped his shoulder.

“Cor, did you see Eira?”

Cor blinked, eyes moving to see that Eira was no longer there in the place where Cor last saw her. “What’s wrong?” Cor asked.

“I’m just wondering if she already arrived or not. Thing is, I forgot to bring the spare key and she’s supposed to bring it to me. You know, the after party will be until midnight and Elle will kill me if I press the bell and wake her up when I come home. Now, before I forget it again, I want to take it,” William explained, “And I also want to introduce her to some colleagues. Greeting.”

_ Introduce, eh? _

“I saw her. Somewhere around there.” Cor turned his head, pointing at the location with his gaze.

“Great.”

“Oh! William!” But when William was going to leave, some men came and greeted him, making him unable to walk away.

“Hi, George,” William greeted. But before approaching the men, he turned his head to Cor and asked, “Can you call her for me, Cor? Really. I’m afraid that I’ll forget about that after I talked with George. The man won't stop talking for a while.”

“Huh?” Cor frowned. However, before he could refuse, William had already left and talked to his colleagues.

Seeing how Regis also talked with his guests, Cor walked away without telling him and Clarus. He walked toward the glaive who was standing not far from there and told him he was going to be away for a moment before advancing his way to the spot where he saw Eira a few minutes ago.

It was quite crowded around here, and finding her small figure was a bit of struggle. He looked around while walking, almost being trapped by some guests who greeted him and tried to initiate some conversations, but good thing he was great in showing stern face which made anyone grow reluctant in talking with him.

Cor kept walking, until he saw Gladio who was currently talking with some young women this time.

"Gladio," Cor called. Actually at first he didn't want to ask him about it, but it seemed he knew where Eira was. "Did you see Ms. Heallint?"

"Ms. Heallint? Oh, Eira? She fled to the balcony."

"Fled?" Cor frowned.

"Yeah," Gladio chuckled.

Cor still crooked his eyebrows but didn't really care to ask more about why Gladio chuckled by that. He thanked him and was going to the balcony, but Gladio opened his mouth, making the marshal halt his steps.

"I'm curious what kind of business the marshal has with Ms. Heallint?" Gladio asked.

But Cor didn't answer. He didn't owe Gladio any explanation of what he was going to do anyway. Cor couldn't see his own face, but certainly he made a stern and unimpressed one. And Gladio only smirked at him and walked away with a shrug.

Cor continued his way to the balcony, and as he stepped outside the ballroom, the chilly wind brushed his face, reminding him that it was still in the middle of the winter. He looked around the dim lit balcony, and not far from the entrance, he found Eira staring at the sky as her hand held a cup of drink and leaning her arms on the fence.

He saw her slowly sip the drink. Her face was red, and when she exhaled, he could see her breath. Cor walked closer to her while watching how her hands were slightly trembling there. It was really cold outside, and why would she stay here?

Before Cor could call her, the young woman suddenly turned her head—perhaps hearing his footsteps because he didn't try to hide his presence. Eira jolted seeing him, almost spilling the drink in her hands.

"Marshal?!" she hastily straightened her back, moving her body so she faced him. Her cheeks were really red, and Cor wondered why the woman stayed here even though she was seemingly weak at cold. Well, Cor remembered how her cheeks always turn red, especially when the air was too cold. Just like when she was waiting outside of izakaya months ago.

"What are you doing here? It's cold, right?" he looked at her attire. She wore a white sheath dress, which let him see the silhouette of her waist and hips. Perfectly fit. The dress was the long one, it covered her feet. It was a sleeveless one, and she covered her shoulders with a fur shawl. But, most of her arms weren't covered by anything, and certainly it must be freezing for her to stay here and be exposed to the chilly winter wind.

"Um, no. Um, I mean, not that cold. It's just... too crowded there in the ballroom," she stuttered.

"You don't like crowds?" Cor asked.

"Um, not really," she replied.

Cor gazed at her soft pink lips as she grinned, almost trapped by its charm before he quickly moved his eyes to catch the white ribbon on her head.

"You wear it. The ribbon."

Eira blinked then touched the ribbon Cor gave her with her slightly quivering fingers. "Yes, I thought that it suits my dress."

She gave a sheepish smile at him and Cor couldn't help but to think that she was so adorable tonight. He was so happy to see her wearing the gift from him. It meant that she didn't dislike it, right?

The warmth crept inside his chest and stomach. His heart increased his speed and knocked him from inside louder than before. Cor gulped, trying to suppress the emotion he wanted to erase.  _ Oh the Six!  _ It was only the two of them, and he somehow wanted to do something he needed to avoid.

He cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the young maiden he shouldn't touch and said, "It really suits you."

"Thanks. Never know that the marshal has good eyes to choose it," she giggled softly, and Cor glanced at her because he wanted to see the face she made when she laughed.

"Once again, thanks for the invitation to the movie, and for your guidance."

"No, no. That's not a big deal," she shook her head. Giving a few seconds pause, Eira spoke again, "Just tell me if you want to watch a movie again. Either if you need help, or… just want a … friend," her voice got softer as she looked down while she talked. Then she suddenly cleared her throat, and raised her head to look at him. "Well, surely you already know how to buy the ticket, right?"

Cor stared at her without blinking, and when she threw him a question he finally blinkedーtwice, in a bit surpriseーthen chuckled, "Unfortunately, I'm not really sure."

Eira chuckled, "You could ask me anytime."

"Ah, yes, certainly," Cor gave a pause, inhaling the cold air of Insomnia then said, "Thank you."

"No problem."

They stared at each other in awkward silence. Cor was—again—admiring her gracious figure, wondering how she looked more like an adult despite her actual age. Didn't mean that she looked old, it was just… it made Cor almost forget that she wasn't even twenty, yet.

"So, what brings Marshal here? I thought that you're going to stand by the King the entire night." Eira's voice abruptly stopped him from admiring her.

Cor gasped, just remembering the task he got from a certain man whose daughter watched a movie with him a few days ago.

"William is looking for you. Saying that you brought the spare key to your house and supposed to hand it to him," Cor explained.

"Ah!" a startled gasp left her lips, "I almost forgot it. Thank you, Sir. I'll go to see him."

She was going to move her feet but turned her head to look at him again instead. "Um? Where's he? And did he ask you to look for me?"

"He was talking with a guest. Unable to avoid the conversation, he asked me to find you."

"Oh…"

Another awkward silence shrouded them again. He stared at her, straight into her black eyes which also staring back at him. Her eyes were beautiful, so alluring it somehow imprisoned him in its beauty, so enchanting it somehow pulled him closer and almost let out his desire.

He clenched his fists, soon as he realized that he had slightly lifted one of his hands. What was he going to do? What did he want to touch?

Cor gulped, then said, "Get inside. It's getting colder. Certainly your shawl wouldn't warm you enough, right?" 

"Um? Ah, yes. Right," she stuttered. "Then, thank you for informing me, Sir."

Eira lifted both corners of her lips, giving him a smile which never failed to bring the warmth into his chest. Cor nodded, and she began to move his feet. 

He stood still, turning his body to watch her walk from there toward the tall door to enter the ballroom. She touched the handle, and before she pulled the door open, Eira turned her head to see him. Giving one last smile at him, she opened the door and walked inside, disappearing from his sight.

"Hhh," Cor rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes because of the fact that he had a particular desire in his heart… which somehow became a bit unbearable.

He liked her.

He liked her.

But, he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t they just kiss? NOW! KISS!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! I wonder if this slow romance is too slow or nicely slow?   
> I hope you enjoyed it~! Love you all! (Will be very excited if you drop some of comments *wink (^_−)☆)
> 
> For anyone who can't wait for their smut ahahahahha lol please read this story about them >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103591/chapters/71442135  
> It's taken in the World of Ruin so it's kind of spoiler for my future work about this series (?)  
> Or... maybe not a spoiler? Idk... I wrote that fic before Enchanted but posted it recently because it's a part of FFXV BigBang (World of Ruin Bigbang)


	13. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooaaaah It's a coincidence that I post about Valentine's Day on (a day before) Valentine's Day... (I've written this months ago fyi, and upload it weekly wehehehe)

**Chapter 13 - Valentine’s Day**

* * *

White snow fluttered down from the grey sky, dancing to the ground and covered it in white heap. The dazzling sun was hiding behind the clouds, not bothering to give warmth to the people as they walked on the pavement. It was freezing cold outside, and that was why recently Eira didn’t want to get out of the car and enter the citadel from the main entrance. Also, imagining to climb all the slippery stairs to the entrance in this kind of weather was already enough to discourage her. 

Eira opened the door of her car after Lizette parked in the basement of the citadel. Sighing as she got out from the car, she then closed the door before fixing the position of her red muffler.

She looked at the reflection of her face from the dark car window, then smiled unwittingly as she combed her hair with her fingers. And when she was satisfied by her own appearance, she stepped away and walked toward the elevator.

Just a few steps, and Eira halted her movement as she caught Lizette furrowing her eyebrows and looking at her in wonder.

“What's wrong?” Eira frowned. "Something weird on my face?"

“I just remember that you haven’t told me about this guy.”

Eira shrugged and continued walking, pretending that she didn't understand what Lizette was talking about. “What guy, Liz?”

“The one that I failed to find at the New Year’s party last month.”

_Thump._

Eira gulped. There was an unpleasant pressure on her chest as she heard Liz’s words. She didn't want Liz to know about her little secret, having a crush on the marshal of crownsguard and going on a date with him to the movie a few weeks ago. For Astral’s sake, Lizette would never stop teasing her if she knew about it. Also, Lizette was a crownsguard. And Eira having a crush on her superior? No, it wouldn’t be fun. Not to forget to mention, this marshal was twenty-four-years older than her.

“There’s no such a guy.” Eira pressed the elevator button. Lucky for them no one currently used it, thus they didn’t need to wait to enter the elevator.

“It’s clear that you had a crush on someone. You were grinning ear to ear before the party, and then after the party. But, I didn’t see you with anyone that day. Just Gladio. … Wait, you like Gladio?”

“What? No!” Quickly turning her head to face Lizette, Eira scowled. Giving a little huff, she faced her front again, to the elevator door that reflected their blurred figures.

“You only talked to him that night. … Or no? Was it the prince? You also talked to him. But, no. You weren’t grinning like a girl who fell in love when you talked with him.” Lizette was busy with her own speculations which annoyed the medic who pouted her lips as she heard Liz's attempt in being a love detective.

“Why are you so curious?” Eira asked.

“Come on. I never saw you fall in love with someone before. And now you love to grin like a fool in the car, always fixing your appearance when we arrived here,” Lizette explained but then suddenly gasped, “Here! Oh! Okay! Clue number one, he’s someone working in the citadel.” 

The brown-haired crownsguard was so excited, grinning widely when she found the clue without Eira telling it. On the other hand, the young woman in the topic was secretly restless because Liz's guess was right. The man she crushed on was indeed working in the citadel.

“Stop guessing,” she complained, even though she knew that this particular crownsguard wouldn't give up in this guessing game.

“And, because I saw everyone who talked to you that night. And, it seems that none of them is your crush. ... Ah, one-sided love, hmm? You could only stare at him from afar...”

“Lizzie,” Eira huffed, hiding half of her face behind her muffler and averted her gaze from the young woman on her right side. She could feel the mischievous gaze from Lizette, and she wasn't comfortable with it.

Didn't mean that Eira wanted to keep it secret from Lizette or any of her friends. It was just this significant other wasn't around the same age as her, plus, it was the marshal of crownsguard.

Eira was sure that her cheeks were reddened. Her face was burning now, and both of her ears were getting hot. She wished Lizette would stop talking about this matter. If only she could put a spell on her lips so she would be silenced. Well, she could, though… Yet, Eira was kind enough to refrain from casting the spell at her crownsguard. 

“Okay, I didn’t see the first fifteen minutes in the party when you arrived there before me. Oh!! So... I guess… you talked to him before I arrived, right?” Lizette didn't give up on her guessing attempt.

The elevator stopped at their destination floor. Eira walked out before her while complaining, “Come on. Why do you suddenly talk about it again? It’s a month ago.”

“And I’ll keep prying into it.” Lizette chased her.

“Which is impolite, Lizette.” Eira sped up her steps, wishing to arrive at infirmary as soon as possible so she could shoo Lizette and force her to go to the training room.

“Oh, well. I think I’ll know the answer in two weeks.”

“What?” Eira halted her steps, glancing at Liz in curiosity.

“In two weeks. February fourteen. Valentine's Day. Obviously, you’ll make chocolates or cookies for him, right?”

The raven-haired woman parted her lips in surprise. Letting out a silent “Ooh”, she then walked again in the hallway that connected the entrance hall to the infirmary.

Right. Valentine’s Day. She totally forgot about it.

There was an unwritten myth in Insomnia, an ancient story about a certain Astral; Valentine, the goddess of love. Unknown sources said that there were other Astrals—not only Six—that also gave their blessing to Eos. One of them was Valentine, a gracious deity who spread love to human souls.

One day, thousand years ago, she came down to Eos. Disguising herself into a human, she then lived with them. Long story short, she fell in love with a human, and on the day where Glacian showered the Eos with snow, she confessed her feelings to the man while giving him a chocolate. Or, cookies. Or, any kind of sweet dessert to be exact.

Well, there were a lot of versions about that story. Another one said that it was the man who gave chocolate to the Goddess and she fell in love with him because of how sweet his chocolate was. And, another one said that chocolate was Valentine's favorite food. So, giving them to your crush would make the Astral give her blessing to you and help you receive the love from your crush.

Superstition. Eira didn't really believe it, though. Also, there was no solid proof regarding the existence of other Astral beside the Hexathon. Oh, right, except for an unknown Astral that gave blessing to the women in House of Heallint that made her capable of using a particular magic unrelated to the King’s and his crystal.

“So, you’re going to give this man a chocolate, right?” Lizette smirked as she asked, which gained a scoff from Eira.

“Okay, stop talking about me. How about you? Will you give chocolate or cookies to your significant other?”

“Me? Nah. No one worth my chocolate or cookies. And, no, there’s no significant other. You know it.”

Eira chuckled hearing Liz’s answer. 

When they finally arrived in front of the infirmary, Eira halted at the entrance to give a look at her crownsguard. She was relieved that the conversation about her crush will be over.

“Good luck for your training.” She waved her hand, smiling at Lizette who smiled back at her. From her eyes, it was obvious that Lizette wasn’t satisfied with the result of their conversation. But, no way Eira would reveal about her crush, right?

.

.

.

There were five visitors today, and just like usual, Eira was working in the citadel infirmary. However, between every patient, or whenever it was only her in the room, her mind would wander around and subconsciously think about Valentine’s Day.

She wondered if she should make something for Cor. Perhaps, she would say that it’s a gift for the other day when he accompanied her shopping after their date to cover her true intention. But, he must have known about Valentine’s Day and she was afraid that it would be obvious that she had feelings for him. 

However, recently Valentine’s Day wasn’t only about giving chocolate to someone in a romantic way. There was also something called obligatory chocolate, given to male coworkers or colleagues in expression of friendship, gratitude, or indebtedness. But, Eira was sure that even female crownsguards would never dare to give the marshal the obligatory chocolate.

Now, she was wondering whether in the past, Cor got some chocolates from his… lover. Oh, she was jealous now—toward an unknown someone from the past.

Shaking her head to ward off such a though, she sighed then continued working on her research paper. Until suddenly someone knocked the door—the infirmary entrance used double doors, and one always opened while the other was always closed

“Yo!” 

“Yes?” Upon hearing a familiar voice, Eira raised her head to look at the entrance.

It was Gladio, grinning widely at her while a line of blood flowed down from his head.

“Oh, your forehead is bleeding.” She quickly straightened her back and stopped working on her paper.

“Right… That Lizette.” He chuckled then walked to one of the nearest beds and sat on it.

“Oh, it’s Lizette? Surely she laughed after landing a hit on you.” Getting up from her seat, she rushed toward Gladio to check his wound.

“Hilariously. I’m sure it’s not so bad, but Cor forced me to go here and ask for treatment.”

_Thump!_

_Cor_. Only a single word, a name of a certain someone she fell in love with, was enough to make her heart race. Gulping, Eira tried to maintain her composure, yet probably she failed to as she couldn’t stop her voice from quivering. “Ah… Y-yes… That’s wise of him.” 

After checking how deep Gladio’s wound was, she strode quickly to the cabinet where the medics stuffed their equipment and took the things she needed to clean his wound.

“Next week is Valentine's Day, right? Wanna give chocolate to him?” Gladio asked, definitely wanting to tease Eira. 

Gasping, she almost dropped her equipment. “No! Why should I?”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Oh, she didn’t want to see Gladio right now, but she should go there to treat his wound.

“N-no.” Eira gave an awkward chuckle. The young man had already known about her secret since the New Year’s party, and she knew that trying to hide it by now was a useless effort. Yet, she was still denying it.

“I won’t tell anyone.” 

She stared at Gladio with skeptical eyes, practically glaring at him. “Can’t believe you.”

“And, again, I don’t like the marshal in a romantic way.” Eira was bad at lying, and despite her saying like that, her blushing cheeks couldn’t hide the way she truly felt about the marshal. 

She then began to clean Gladio’s wound, with slightly trembling hands because she was sure that he would continue his tease. Seeing that it didn’t need any suture, she put a band-aid on it before moving her finger to draw a magic circle.

“Hmm… I doubt that you don’t like him romantically.” Yet, Gladio’s words interrupted her and the magic circle was shattered and disappeared as she lost her focus.

Scowling at the pair of amber eyes that was staring at her in a playful way, she grumbled—still in a slightly trembling voice—, “You want me to cast a spell or not?”

Gladio chuckled, “Okay, please heal me with your divine magic, Ms. Heallint.”

She was annoyed, and clearly Gladio could see it from her face. Fortunately, he finally stopped teasing her and let her treat him peacefully. He shut his mouth, and Eira successfully chanted her spell to heal him.

“You should give him chocolate.” And that was the last sentence he gave her before leaving the infirmary while laughing in amusement.

A huff escaped her lips as she returned back to her seat. First, Lizette. Now, Gladiolus. What was wrong with them? What was interesting from her love story?

Oh, wait! Gladio knew about her crush on the marshal. And now Eira was afraid that he would tell Lizette or anyone else about it. But Lizette didn’t seem to know about it this morning. Perhaps it was safe to assume that Gladio could actually keep it a secret.

As she sat and wrote her report, her mind wandered again, wondering about what she should do for Valentine’s Day. Without realizing, she already took her phone and typed a message to Raine and Stella.

[ Will you make some handmade chocolate or cookies? ]

* * *

Cor sat on the bench in the citadel training room, gulping his sport drink after sparring with one of his fellow crownsguard. He exhaled after, lidding his empty bottle while watching the other crownsguards who were still sparring with each other, observing their movement and noting what should they improve which he would tell later on.

It was already two months since his date with a young woman from House Heallint. The last time Cor talked with her for more than a minute was at the New Year’s party. And since, it was just a small greeting in the hallway.

A week after the formal party in the citadel, there was an informal one which was being held especially only for crownsguard and crownsguard medic. Being held in their favorite izakaya that was fully booked only for this occasion. It was just a dinner, and as expected, Eira sat with her fellow medics slightly far from his seat. Thus, it was impossible to talk with her at that time. 

Being in that izakaya reminded him of their first dinner. However, unfortunately it was absolutely impossible for her to sit at the same table as him at that time. 

“What? You got chocolate from Chloe? That Chloe from the tax department?”

A loud voice from Cor’s left side snatched his attention, stopping him from thinking about a particular young woman who piqued the marshal’s interest.

“It’s unbelievable!”

“Hei! You got one from that lady from that home affair dept, right?!”

“Six! I’m jealous.”

There were some other crownsguard who were sitting on the bench not far from him, talking about something that slightly bugged him today. The truth was, it bugged him since this morning. Apparently today was Valentine’s Day, when women in Lucis gave sweets for their significant other to confess their feelings. 

Of course the marshal had knowledge about this event, he just forgot when the date was. 

Not being in a relationship for a long time, also never had a relationship for more than three months, Cor never actually experienced this day. Receiving chocolate? No. Most women didn’t even dare to talk to him unless for greeting or discussing things related to work.

“Did the marshal get some from his fans?”

Cor glanced to his right, looking at Gladio who took a seat at the same bench as him and gulped his sport drink. The marshal scoffed, “No such a fan.”

“Oh, really? The marshal is popular. You sure no one snuck some in your desk?” Gladio chuckled then gulped his drink again.

“No.” Cor stood up and threw his towel on the bench. Calling one of the crownsguard who he thought had taken enough break and chattering, the marshal asked the young man to spare him. 

To be honest, Cor just wanted to avoid the conversation with Gladio regarding this chocolate-day-thing. Also his mind was currently wondering whether Eira gave chocolate to someone or not. He disliked the idea of Eira giving someone chocolate. But who was he to feel irritated by the speculation?

Ah, right. Perhaps Gladio got it from her. They were quite close, and it wasn’t weird if she gave him some. The thoughts just irritated him more, and perhaps doing some sparring would make him forget about the matter.

.

.

.

No one was in the training room after Cor got out from the shower room. Not that he didn’t expect it. The marshal was always the last one to leave if it wasn’t Ignis or Gladiolus, and they had already left hours ago.

As he stepped outside from the warm training room, night freezing wind brushed his face, slightly startling the man for the sudden change in temperature. It was February after all, when the winter cold was still at its peak in Insomnia. 

Not wearing a thick coat but his crownsguard uniform, he sped up his steps to cross the small yard to enter the hallway in the west building that connected this area to the main entrance hall. And in between, he would walk past the infirmary. The place where a certain medic who piqued his curiosity was probably still working right now. 

The hallway was quiet, just like usual whenever he returned from the training room and was going to the elevator in the entrance hall. There were no voices but his own footsteps, and that wasn’t weird since it was already past ten. There were some offices around here, but of course the staff were already back home. They rarely did overtime. Except for a particular medic in the infirmary.

Now the infirmary was just a few feet apart, and in less than a minute he would walk past it. But, there was something that fluttered inside his stomach. Warmth? He didn't know. He didn’t quite understand it, though. And his heart? It started to beat faster than before.

Some of the infirmary windows had been closed, which prevented the man from taking a glance inside. But he could see the light coming out from the opened door, and judging by the time, the only one who stayed until this late was only Ms. Heallint.

"Ah! Marshal!" Suddenly the young woman he was thinking of dashed out from the door, looking at him in surprise.

Cor halted, startled by her sudden appearance. However, before he could even say anything, Eira ran back to the infirmary. Frowning, he wondered what that was about.

He advanced his way, stopping at the entrance to look at Eira who was taking something from her desk. Cor walked inside the infirmary, wanting to ask her about what was going on, but somehow reluctant to do so. Thus, he just waited patiently until she scurried back to him.

“Um… I… I made some chocolate… If you wouldn’t mind having some,” she stuttered, stretching both hands to him while holding a small black paper bag with white ribbon on its upper part.

Cor opened his mouth in amazement, not believing what he just heard, or what was currently happening. The wrinkles on his forehead multiplied, and both eyebrows crooked in confusion. He didn’t even say anything and just stared at her in disbelief.

Why? How? Why did she give him chocolate? He wasn't dreaming, was he? 

“Ah, I’m sorry. Do you hate sweet?” she started panicking because Cor didn't respond with anything but staring at her. She then muttered to herself which was clear enough to be heard by him, “You seemed to be enjoying the dessert whenever we had dinner so I thought you might like it…”

He blinked, finally realized that it was actually happening. “No, I don’t hate sweets.”

“Oh… Great.. Well, here’s for you.” Eira raised the bag again.

Lifting both corners of his lips, Cor finally took it. “Thanks.”

He was wonderstruck, still not believing that he got chocolate today. Oh, yeah, probably Eira gave chocolates to every colleague she knew. It wouldn’t be something special. Not in a romantic way, for sure. Not like those crownsguards who got it from their crushes. Eira would never have a thing for him. And the marshal shouldn't have a thing for her. This was only formality.

“Hope you’ll like it.” She smiled, both cheeks were red. But, Cor just thought that because it was probably cold here in this infirmary. He believed that Eira's cheeks would redden if it was too cold. The marshal was just being a denial even though he should've known that the young woman was actually blushing, and he was the cause. 

Cor chuckled. “Should I take a bite now?” 

“Um, no… You’re driving right? It might be poisonous, because I'm the one who made it. I don’t want your stomach to get upset while you’re driving.”

Cor raised his eyebrows then laughed softly, “Oh? You made it? And why is it poisonous?”

“Actually it’s my first time making sweets. Well, it’s basically just melting the dark chocolate, adding honey, and putting them into the mold. But, who knows?”

“And you’re brave enough to poison the marshal with your experiment?” Cor was amused.

She giggled, “But don't worry. I've also put some potions in case your stomach is upset."

Cor laughed. "Really?"

"Yes. Oh! But I've eaten one and it's totally okay. So… just a precaution."

Soft laughters filled the air before they stopped talking and ended up in an awkward silence. Cor stared at her, admiring the way she smiled at him while her eyes were fixated on his eyes. Her eyes were alluring, which made him unable to take his gaze away from her. She was adorable.

"I… I hope you'd like it." But then Eira's voice broke the silence.

Cor blinked in surprise then nodded while clearing his throat, cursing himself for being trapped by a young maiden's charm. He chuckled in a bit awkward manner, "Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to inform you if I got poisoned."

Eira smiled, "No. I'm certain the marshal can survive the poison, because…"

"Because I'm _the immortal._ " Cor scoffed. One rarely knew that the marshal despised his moniker.

The smile disappeared from Eira's face as she heard his answer. "Oh… Um… I'm sorry… You dislike that moniker?"

Cor gasped and stared at her in wonderment. Did he just show his feelings through his face? Or did he use an unpleasant tone as he responded to her? Oh no, he didn't mean to destroy the mood. Oh no, looked like she was feeling guilty for bringing up his moniker as a joke.

"I did. But, I think this time I need that moniker to save me?" Cor raised the paper bag and smiled at her, trying to return the smile to her face, which he did.

She lifted the corner of her lips and giggled. "Yes, I think you really need it."

The two stopped talking again for a few seconds. Just an awkward smile and fidgeting gesture.

Until finally Cor asked, "Not going home?"

"Oh! Yes. I'm about to." Eira replied.

"With Lizette?"

“No.” Eira shook her head, “She said that she had some urgent matters so she left hours ago.”

“Going home by taxi again?”

Eira shrugged, “Um, yes, I think so.”

“I can drive you home.” No, Cor didn’t think much when he stated his offer. The words came out naturally, as if it was a habit. Though it was the third time he offered to drive her home like this.

“Eh?” she looked confused.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” She shook her head then replied in a slightly quivering voice, “But... Um… I feel bad… I mean… You drive me home quite often… I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

Eira parted her lips, not saying anything for a few seconds before finally smiling and replied, “Oh… Okay, then. Thank you. I… I’ll get my things first.”

“Sure.”

Cor watched her as she giggled and rushed back to her desk. She took her handbag, and some other things and put them inside her bag in a hurry. Cor wanted to tell her no need to rush but she just finished wearing her muffler and taking her bag and scurrying back to him.

“Thanks for waiting,” she said.

And at that moment he really wanted to pat her head.

“No problem.”

They walked out from the infirmary. He waited for her as she locked the door, and gave another smile at her as she raised the corner of her lips when she put the purse where she kept her key into her bag.

They walked together in the hallway. Side by side. Talking about anything that came into their minds, and filling the air with soft chuckles and giggles.

For Cor, it was a pleasant night… and he loved spending the time in his car which wasn’t so quiet tonight as she was there sitting on his right and talking with him with her mellifluous voice.

And the chocolate… He was sure that it would be the most delicious sweet he'd have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notice, now this fic is belong to A SERIES!! "A Lion and A Flower" you can find more stories about Cor and Eira there... Enchanted is the main series, and Intoxicated will be a collection of AU Smut between them because Enchanted is A SUPER SLOW ROMANCE but I'm thirsty for smuuuuuttt the author can't handle the thirst....  
> Please read them too <3


	14. Another Dinner

**Chapter 14 - Another Dinner**

* * *

Cor walked out from the elevator on the ground floor. He was just coming down from his office, and now planning to go to the training room. As he stepped out, the elevator next to him opened its door and there he saw a certain medic, who recently invaded his mind—especially after she gave him a box of handmade chocolate—, walking out from the elevator.

“Oh.”

“Ah…”

Their eyes met coincidentally. The two halted their steps and smiled at each other.

“Good afternoon, Marshal,” she greeted first.

Cor was calm just a few seconds ago, but now seeing her figure, his heart began to beat in tumultuous thud. 

“Hi, Eira. Afternoon shift?” he managed to reply and weirdly asked something that was probably too obvious. Eira wouldn’t be in the citadel if it wasn’t her shift, right? Or she would be?

“Yes,” she answered, with the same smile that hadn’t disappeared from her adorable face.

They continued to walk, side by side since their destination was actually in the same direction. Good thing that it was rarely crowded in the citadel at this hour, Cor wouldn’t want anyone to find out that he was chattering with a daughter of the royal council member and witness how he was really enjoying her company. Even though he ensured himself that the marshal chattering with a crownsguard medic wasn’t a weird thing to happen.

“Training room?” Eira asked as they walked inside the hallway toward the infirmary—and also the training room.

“Yes.” Cor nodded.

The two went silent after Cor’s answer. As usual, the awkward atmosphere after a conversation was a bit suffocating, even for the marshal who rarely talked to others. But, only with her he wanted to talk, he wanted to listen. He loved hearing her voice, and it always brought a smile on his face whenever he listened to her story.

Only when it was with her that Cor felt that he didn’t feel… alone.

_ Ah, right! _ He should thank her about the chocolate she gave him the other day. Cor forgot to say it, not even through email. He initially wanted to type something on that day after he ate them. However, the old man was too embarrassed and after typing-clearing-and re-typing his email again, he decided to thank her directly, which the chance never to be found since—again—the man was too shy to drop a visit to the infirmary to greet her.

Now was the chance. Cor should say something.

“How was your stomach? Did you eat the chocolate?” Eira asked, which startled the marshal and made the man let out an inaudible gasp.

Cor didn’t expect that she would be the one who brought the topic. But, yeah, Eira was much cleverer in starting a conversation than the stern marshal.

“Yes.” Cor nodded. Smiling, he glanced at her for a second before averting his gaze away and said, “Turned out it was safe.” 

A soft chuckle from her reached his ears. She raised her head to look at him, “Good to hear that.”

Cor turned his head and looked at her again to say, “It’s delicious. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They exchanged awkward glances and sheepish grins for a while before looking straight at their front. Not actually straight, because the older one sometimes glanced at the wall while the younger one sometimes looked down to the fingers she was fiddling with.

Cor really wanted to talk more with her, but unfortunately he didn’t know what to say or where to start. He wanted to listen to her talking about interesting things that happened in the infirmary, or anything she found weird and funny anywhere, or perhaps, about new movies that might entice her to watch… with him. But instead, Cor just stayed silent while listening at their footsteps until they arrived in front of the infirmary. Which somehow saddened him since he should bid a temporary goodbye to the medic.

They halted their steps and Eira turned her body to face the man way taller than her.

“Well, see you later Marshal. Good luck with training the young crownsguard.” She raised the corner of her lips, eyes staring at the man who was also staring back at her.

“Yeah… Thanks…” Cor didn’t want to admit that he was reluctant to leave from there. He just wanted to stay a little bit longer with her.

She gave him a soft chuckle and turned her body, walking into the infirmary which wordlessly told him that he should go to the training room.

However, the man opened his mouth and called, “Eira.”

She was jolted and hurriedly turned around to face him. “Y-Yes?”

_ Fuck, Cor. You called her, for what? _

He just parted his lips, staring at her in daze before finally spoke—slightly stuttered, “Are you.. Are you free tonight? I… Um, maybe want some tebasaki?”

Cor didn’t believe what he just said. He scratched his head which of course wasn’t itchy. Fidgeting, he hoped he wasn’t being creepy. 

Eira widened her eyes, looking at him in disbelief. Probably it was indeed weird for a marshal to suddenly ask a certain medic to have dinner together. But this medic invited him to watch a movie together the other day. They weren’t much strangers, right?

“For chocolate.” He added, “To thank you for the chocolate.”

“Oh,” she blinked, then chuckled softly, “No problem. You don’t need to. Really.”

_ Oh, shit.  _ Cor was anxious. An old man like him had just invited a woman who was twenty four years younger than him to have dinner with him. Of course she would refuse. It must be uncomfortable for her. How could Cor be this stupid?

“So, is that a no?” he asked.

Eira gasped then shook her head, “No. No, I mean. Yes… I’d love to have some tebasaki… Even though you don’t really need to pay them for me.”

Cor didn’t even remember to close his mouth after he asked and listened to her answer which made the man feel… happy.

“Not a big deal. After your shift?” Cor was too happy, but tried hard not to grin like a fool.

“Sure.” Her cheeks were blushing, and probably it wasn’t only Cor’s imagination. It wasn’t cold here, and her face was red. So, was she blushing because of … him?

The heat crept on his own face. And he could hear the throbbing from the vein in his neck. It was just inviting a kind crownsguard medic to a simple dinner, and Cor was flustered. The man knew he had fallen for her, and it seemed that he couldn’t control himself not to spend time with her.

He didn’t want to care about anything anymore. He was enchanted, even though he knew that the age-gap would restrict him to do anything more than a dinner. But, just a little conversation. Just a little chatter. Just that. He wished that it was permitted only to sit at the same table as her while listening to her adorable voice.

* * *

Okay, this wasn’t the first time for Eira to have dinner with the marshal, and only the two of them. However, she didn’t expect that the marshal himself was the one who invited her. Just because a mere chocolate she gave and Cor thanked her with a dinner.  _ Oh the Six _ , the response was too grand only for a chocolate that she didn’t think as delicious as Cor said.

And,  _ oh the Six _ , Cor was once again sitting in front of her, with a not so big table that separated the two. And,  _ oh, oh the Astrals _ , this was a private room.

They were in their favorite izakaya, however this time they were sitting in a traditional room. The usual seating area was full and the only available seat was in the smoking room and in this private room

“Sorry for this private room. I think you wouldn’t be comfortable in the smoking area. Or should we find another restaurant?”

“No!” she quickly replied, with a slightly raised voice that startled the marshal. Jittery, she then stuttered, “No, no, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, Sir. Thank you.”

Eira clutched her skirt, biting her lower lips while looking down at the empty wooden table. It was really quiet here, unlike the common area outside this room. Now, she was here with Cor Leonis, only the two of them, inside a six tatami room which was too wide only for dinner for two people.

She gathered her courage to look at her front, to the marshal who was sitting with his back straight while crossing his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were staring at her, and if Eira couldn’t control herself, she probably would faint.

_ Oh, the Six. It’s just the two of us! _

She blinked in surprise when someone knocked the door and opened it. The waitress entered the room and handed two menus to them.

“Tebasaki, two.” Cor stated his order without even touching his menu. The man didn’t even look at the waitress and gazed right at Eira whose heart was thudding loudly that she wished he wouldn’t hear it.

“Oh, one more, please.” Eira said, looking at the waitress who wrote down their order.

“Ah… I ordered two because one is for you,” Cor said, looking at Eira in a confused look.

Her brain was stopped for a second before finally blinking. “Eh? Oh… Okay...”

“Sorry. I...” he apologized.

But Eira quickly replied, “No, no, it’s okay.”

“Okay, to avoid the confusion, I’ll only order my share first. But, don’t be reluctant. You can order anything you want.”

Eira chuckled, then nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

She watched him as he stated his orders to the waitress. The man didn’t even touch his menu and just mentioned everything he wanted. Looked like he already memorized everything. She wondered how often he came here until he memorized them all. Should she start coming here everyday then? So perhaps she could  _ coincidentally  _ meet him and had dinner together like this and like the other day when they had their first dinner. If only she wasn't busy with her research paper these recent days.

She also ordered her food after that, pointing at the pictures on the menu while talking to the waitress. 

“And the drink… You want oolong tea as usual?” Cor asked after she finished ordering her food.

“Yes," she nodded.

“And two oolong tea.” Cor looked back to the waitress and ordered their drinks, which made Eira frown because he ordered the same drink as her.

The waitress repeated their orders, and when she left, Eira looked back at the marshal and tilted her head, "Oolong tea?"

"Yes."

"I'm curious. This is izakaya. You don't drink?"

“I do. But, no. Not today.”

Eira crooked her brows, guessing some reasons why he didn't drink today, but then choosing to ask him directly instead, "Why?"

"I should drive you home, of course."

There was warmth that crept inside her chest upon hearing Cor's answer. She was flattered, and undoubtedly happy about that. But, on the other hand, she didn't like it if she was the reason Cor was unable to drink. This is izakaya after all. People not coming here for a mere dinner. They came to enjoy the drink as it was free to have refills for beer for as much as they wanted.

"How about the days when you don't need to drive me home? Do you order some beer?" Eira asked, actually curious about that. The marshal was a stern man, he didn't seem to be the one who would drink and drive. Even if it seemed that he wouldn't be drunk.

"Yes. I mostly come here to drink."

_ Right... _

“Then how do you go home after that?”

“I don’t. I walk back to the citadel and sleep at my office.”

“What?” Eira widened her eyes and giggled. "Really?"

Cor chuckled seeing her response. He then added, “Or ordering a driving service. Or… Use the train.”

Eira gasped. “Train? Really? I couldn’t imagine Marshal going home by train.”

Cor chuckled, amused by her statement.

They paused their conversation as someone knocked the door which averted their gaze from each other's face to the door. The waitress opened the door, came in, and placed the small plates of their food on their table.

“What if you drink some?” Eira asked, with a smile bloomed on her face.

“I need to drive you home,” but Cor refused, not that Eira didn't expect it, though.

She smiled, “No need. I’m going home by train.”

“No. Don’t.” Cor looked unpleased, eyes glaring at her but she giggled at him.

“I will.” She gave a teasing smirk then looked at the waitress who was almost leaving their room again after placing all of those plates, “Ah, excuse me. One beer please.”

“Eira…” 

Cor tried to complain but nothing came out from his lips. The waitress already nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Eira grinned, amused by the marshal's defeat.

* * *

Cor wouldn't let Eira go home by train by herself. He didn't like it if she was going home by taxi, of course it was worse if he knew that she would go home by train today. It was ten, and for him it was already late. And Eira wasn't a crownsguard, and even though he knew she always brought a handgun, he was still worried about her.

"So, five glasses." Eira grinned at him as they walked out from the  _ izakaya. _ They were going together to the station, and Cor would accompany her and plan to do so until she safely arrived at her home. Means that he would get off at the station near her home even though it was not in the same direction as his way home.

"Reek of beer?" He asked.

"A little bit," she chuckled.  _ Oh _ , how much he liked her smile as she softly laughed like that.

"Should've refused those beers, it seems."

"No. But, I think five was too…"

"Too much?"

"In contrast. You really don't need to hold yourself in front of me, Sir. You could order another drink besides beer. You said that I shouldn't be reluctant, but you were the one who was reluctant."

Cor chuckled. "Maybe next time."

And at that moment he was startled by his own words. _Next time._ _Oh, great,_ he was just implying that they would probably have another dinner at that _izakaya_ together like this. Yes, yes he wanted to. He enjoyed being with her, he sometimes forgot that she was in fact far younger than him. But there was something he couldn't explain whenever he was with her. It was like a comfort feeling, a safe feeling, as if he could be relaxed if it was with her. Despite the heart in his chest sometimes was too boisterous if he was with her. Just like now.

"Eh?" Eira hastily turned her head, surprised by Cor's subtle invitation.

Gulping, he then cleared his throat, “I mean…"

"Ah!!" However before he could finish his sentence, Eira stumbled and Cor quickly held her inside his arm.

"Fuck! Get out of my way!" someone yelled from their behind.

Cor turned his head to look at a drunk passerby who was apparently the one who bumped at Eira. 

"Hei!" Cor scowled, glaring at the drunken man who halted his steps and glared back at the man who was obviously bigger and taller than himself.

“What?!” being drunk made that man not realize what kind of threat he was facing right now. He raised his head, snarling at the marshal who obviously could break his bones effortlessly in a second.

But Cor didn’t really want to use any force or create any ruckus.

“You owe her an apology.” Cor’s tone was menacing. His hand was still staying on Eira’s shoulder, embracing her tightly meanwhile the young woman slowly straightened her feet.

“Why?! She got in my way!” 

“Oh.” Cor was going to grab the drunken man’s collar, but he could feel Eira’s hands gripping his shirt.

“It’s okay. Don’t mind it. Let’s go,” she whispered and gently pushed Cor away from there. 

And when they went, the drunken man fell on the street and probably slept just like that.

Eira giggled softly as she looked at that man, “It seems that I just saved his life.”

“Huh?” Cor crooked his eyebrows.

“If I didn’t ask you to go, what would you do?” she asked.

Cor gasped, giving a little pause before chuckling, “Helped sober him up.”

Eira giggled again. “He'd be dead if the marshal of crownsguard landed a punch on his face.”

Seeing the way she laughed, Cor smiled. He sighed then asked, “Are you okay? Did you hurt?”

She blinked, eyes moving down to look at the way she was clutching Cor’s arm. A gasp escaping her lips as she hurriedly stepped back from him.

Cor who just realized that she was clutching his arm for a minute had lost his words. His heart almost stopped beating. He almost forgot how to breath.

_ Fuck.  _

He massaged his temple, clearing his throat for a few times in an awkward manner.

“Y-yes, I’m okay.” Eira answered, a bit stuttering.

“G-good then.” He looked at her, catching the young medic staring at him. 

Her eyes were shimmering under the night lamps. Her cheeks were blushing. And the slightly parted lips of her… almost made the man forget about how dangerous his feelings were.

It was just like the night when they were alone in the citadel balcony at New Year’s Party. Cor was going to caress her head, gently brush her cheek with his thumb, and…

_ No. _

_ No. _

“Um… Marshal?”

Blinking in surprise, Cor returned back to reality.  _ Fuck _ . He was just thinking about something indecent toward someone who wasn’t even half his age.  _ The Six,  _ if only Eira weren’t too young…

“Should we go?” she tilted her head and Cor cursed his head for thinking about how adorable she was right now.

“Ah. Yes. Let’s go.”

* * *

Eira tried to breathe steadily, and turned out she sometimes held her breath because of how nervous she was right now.

She was in the subway which would bring her to a nearest station from her home. Usually she was alone, sitting in the corner while reading her book. However, this time she chose to stand near the doors, hand gripping the steel pole even though there were some spaces for her if she wanted to sit. But she knew that her companion wouldn't want to sit, so it would be awkward if she was the only one who sat while the marshal stood in front of her.

Yes. The marshal of crownsguard. Inside the underground train in Insomnia.

Not once in her life she expected that she would witness Cor Leonis using the subway. But, yeah, he was a responsible man who wouldn't drive after he drank some beers even though it would never make him drunk.

Eira stared at the window on her front. The dark tunnel turned the glass into a mirror, reflecting her figure and the man taller than her in an unclear way.

Their eyes met through the reflection. It was a bit awkward but she decided to grin at him.

Her head played a memory of a few minutes before they entered the station. When she was unwittingly clutching Cor's arm and pulling him away from the drunken passerby. Even the warmth of him as he hugged her when she stumbled was still lingered at the places where he touched. Now, both of her hands were burning in invisible flame whenever she remembered the way she held his hand as they walked together.

The train window didn't reflect the color of her cheeks perfectly. But, by the heat that crept on her skin, she knew that she was currently blushing right now.

_ Oh, no, _ Cor was standing too close. Really close. She could faintly smell his musk, and it made her want to be wrapped by his arms just like half an hour ago. She couldn't tell a soul that she was secretly glad being bumped by the drunken man today. If it wasn't thanks to him, she would never have this miraculous event in her life. That was why she was kind not to let him be  _ killed _ by the marshal.

Eira didn't realize that she was already turning her head to look at Cor, who then noticed her gaze and looked back at her.

"Hmm?" he frowned at her, which startled her and made a gasp escape her lips.

"Ah… Um," she averted her gaze, fidgeting before her brain finally making up some excuse in why she stared at him. "It's… It's interesting."

Cor raised one eyebrow, "Interesting?"

"Ah… I mean… It's interesting seeing the marshal going home by train. Like this."

Cor gave a slight pause before responding to her with a chuckle. "Indeed."

"You admitted it."

"I admitted it."

They chuckled softly.

"I guessed you sleep in the citadel more often than going home by train like this." Eira smiled.

"Yes." Cor nodded.

She gave a sheepish grin then looked back to the dark scenery of the underground tunnel. Biting her lips, she silently wished that her house was a bit farther than this. Just three more stations, and she should bid a goodbye to the marshal.

She wished to be with him a little longer.

"So, I heard there's a thing called White Day." Cor suddenly raised a topic, gaining her full attention which made her look at him in curiosity.

He added, "Apparently the one who received chocolate should give something back?"

"Oh… No, no. You don't need to. Really. It was just something I made because Raine and Stella invited me to make chocolate together." She stuttered, "Also, you already treated me to tonight's dinner. It's already enough."

"But the White Day is a week from now. So today's dinner can't be counted as it," he argued.

"No, it's okay. Really." Eira was flustered. Heart caused clamor in her chest, and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"You… Are you still curious about… How the marshal's cooking tasted like…"

She parted her lips in surprise, not sure about what she just heard.  _ What? What?! Eh? What? _

"No way," she exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't tell me…"

"We can borrow the citadel kitchen, if you want."

"Really?" Eira's eyes were sparkling in enthusiasm. She clearly remembered how she muttered that she was wondering about his cooking and he jokingly offered to borrow the citadel kitchen. But, this time she knew that he was serious about doing that.

Cor chuckled seeing that Eira was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay. Settled then?" he asked.

_ Oh the Astral… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated ><  
> Let me know your thought~!!


	15. Phone Call

**Chapter 15 - Midnight Phone Call**

* * *

There was a promise, or an offer to be exact, from a marshal of crownsguard stating that he would cook something for a certain crownsguard medic in the citadel kitchen. Not because of a special reason. It was just because she muttered that she wondered how the marshal’s cooking tasted like at the first time they accidentally had dinner together. Apparently the man still remembered about that, and because she gave him some handmade chocolates, as gratitude the man offered to cook for her, which absolutely surprised Eira when she heard it from the marshal’s lips when they were inside the train on their way home a few days ago.

Since then, she was always smiling before she slept, imagining the sight of Cor Leonis as he cooked for her, the taste of his food, and the smile he would give her when they eat together.

But… It couldn’t happen.

Unfortunately just a day after that, Cor suddenly had a mission which required him to leave the Crown City with some other crownsguard. And when the marshal left the city, it would take weeks, or even months until he returned back to Insomnia.

Eira flopped into her bed, staring at the ceiling while wondering what the marshal was doing right now.

Today was the White Day. The day she was supposed to taste his cooking. It had been a week after he left on mission, and she missed him. She missed him so bad it made her staring at Cor's blurry picture she set as her phone wallpaper while drowning in her reverie.

If only she were a field medic, probably she could join him on the mission. Certainly she could heal him faster than anyone else because she was blessed by peculiar magic skills. But, she hadn't passed the qualification yet. Also, fulfilling the  _ standard _ qualification from her mother before she got permission from her to join the basic training was probably the hardest one.

_ I hope Cor's okay… _

Eira bit her lower lips when her head was creating imaginations she wished never happened to him. She wished he was fine without any little scratch. She wished he was alright. She wished he would return safely. She wished she could see his figure passing by the infirmary as usual. She wished he would return soon…

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Rubbing her face with the pillow, she rolled her body, facing the window in her room.

The sky was bright tonight. Tree leaves were bathing under the moonlight, as it swayed when the wind blew. Perhaps it was full-moon tonight, but she didn’t want to get up from her bed and walk to the window to gaze at the sky right now. She wanted to hug her pillow, wishing that it were the marshal.

_ Gasp! _

What was she thinking of?

Eira curled her body, hiding her face under her pillow. And then her mind was wandering to the memory of the night when she unwittingly clutched Cor’s arm and dragged him to avoid the drunk passerby. Now when she was thinking about it, her hands were burning in heat as she recalled the way she held his arm at that time. And then she remembered about things that happened a few minutes before that when she almost fell because the drunk man knocked her from behind. Cor held her body, wrapping an arm around her back with his big fingers gripping on her upper arm.

Oh, she really wanted to scream now.

But, suddenly she heard her phone ringing, startling her, and forcing her to stop being flustered. Eira moved her pillow away and reached her phone. Probably, it was Stella or Raine, finally replying about something they talked about over the chatroom.

[leonis.cor11@domoco.ne.lc

**Cor Leonis**

White Day…]

Eira widened her eyes. She quickly got up and sat straight on her bed. Her mouth was agape, not believing the name that her eyes had just caught.

She unlocked her phone, sliding the display to see the notification and once again in shock because it was indeed an email from the marshal. Astonished, she almost threw her phone.

It was the first time Cor messaged her first. It was the first time!

Her heart started to make ruckus inside her chest, thumping loudly and fast. Her head was dizzy, as she was confused in why the marshal messaged her first. She had read the subject. It was about  _ White Day _ . It was about today. Okay, so, it was about today.

She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as an attempt to calm herself—which failed obviously. Biting her lower lips, she moved her trembling finger to touch her phone screen and open the email from him.

[ Sorry for today. I can’t return to Insomnia yet. ]

Just two sentences, and Eira was very happy to read it. Cor was apologizing, and the one he asked forgiveness from was currently being surrounded by indescribable bliss. Yes, she was disappointed, a little bit. And she absolutely understood that it wasn’t Cor’s fault that he needed to go out for his mission. But, he apologized to her, taking the trouble to send a message to her, and now she was blushing because of his simple message.

Eira was very happy. Cor sent her an email, and now she knew that he was still… alive.

Oh, she missed him. She missed him so much.

[ No, you don’t need to apologize. (＞﹏＜) ]

Forgetting that it wasn't a chat messenger, she accidentally pressed the send button.

“Ah!!”

She quickly typed another email.

[ How are you? I wish for your and everyone’s safety. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ]

* * *

Cor sat on his chair, staring at the plate of food he made for him. Today was White Day, the day when he was supposed to cook for a young medic as a present because she gave him chocolate on Valentine’s Day. But, instead of cooking in the citadel kitchen for her, he was cooking for his squad now in the outpost far away from the Crown City.

The marshal began to eat in silence, sitting under the canopy tent without joining the chatter with other crownsguard. No one dared to chat with him as they ate, nor dared to sit at the same table as him. Except for a certain medic who unfortunately couldn’t join him in the mission as she wasn’t a field medic, yet.

Actually he didn’t know whether he would be happy or not if Eira really became a field medic. He just… didn’t want her to be near to the danger. But, if she were a field medic, there would be a chance she would join him in the mission. And… perhaps he wouldn’t need to eat alone like this anymore.

Shaking his head to chase away his thought, Cor cursed himself.

Right, he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t apologized for breaking his promise. Well, it could be said as a promise, right? He offered himself to cook for her today, and instead, he cooked for his fellow crownsguard and other medics.

.

.

.

Cor sat inside his tent, holding his phone and staring at it with this serious look on his face. He was troubled, couldn’t find any good words to type on the blank white on his front. The text cursor was blinking, as if it was waiting for Cor to type something and somehow seemed like it was impatient to be moved. It stayed at the top left of the white display for five minutes, didn’t stop blinking and Cor found it a bit… frustrating to see it. He scratched his head, practically ruffling his hair as he was desperate in looking for suitable words to convey his feelings.

He looked at the top left of his phone, 10:23 pm. It was already late, he wondered if Eira was already going home or still staying at the citadel. He hoped Lizette was there driving her home. If not, Cor worried that something happened to her—remembering how a drunken passerby bumped her and almost made her fall. Perhaps it would really be better if he assigned another crownsguard for her. Wait, but then everyone would know that she was a special someone for him.

[ Happy Glacian Day! (◕‿◕｡) It’s snowing outside. How was your day? You’re not spending your day training in the citadel, right? ]

And for whatever reason, Cor re-read the emails from her.

[ Okay~! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ I can’t wait for the 29th! 2 pm in Central Plaza? ]

He liked seeing those smiling emoticons she sent.

[ South lobby~ It’s closer to the cinema. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ]

How could a woman be so courageous not to be formal as she spoke to a stern marshal like him?

Pressing the back button, he opened the messaging app and stared back at the white blank that troubled him before. But this time he finally typed some words and sent them to Eira.

[ Sorry for today. I can’t return to Insomnia yet. ]

Now when he read it again, it was like he wasn’t sincere about it.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his face. After he sent the message, he just noticed how his heart was beating in harshly. It wasn’t the first time he sent her a message, yet he was still nervous about it.

Suddenly the phone in his hand vibrated, telling him that he just got a reply. There was a warmth that swarmed inside his stomach. Probably it was the reply from her. And yes, it was.

[ No, you don’t need to apologize. (＞﹏＜) ]

He slightly raised the corner of his lips. But, before he could even react, he got another message from her.

[ How are you? I wish for your and everyone’s safety. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ]

_ Oh the Astral _ .

After a week not talking to her, receiving emails from her made him feel... alive. It was an overflowing happiness that surrounded his entire being. His chest was full of warmth, and he was sure that there were fluttering butterflies in his stomach.  _ Astral, _ he was already in his forty, and he acted like a teen who was just having a first crush in his life.

Shutting his eyes, Cor took a deep breath. He looked at her message for once again, now giving a wry smile as he realized about the bitter truth he needed to accept.

If only… If only she wasn’t too young for him… 

He knew he shouldn’t fall for her. He knew he shouldn’t let his feelings grow. But, instead of putting some distance between them, Cor let himself get closer to her. He was trapped by her charm, and he couldn’t escape it.

* * *

It felt like she was flying to the sky, hovering between the clouds while bathing under the moonlight. It felt like she was floating on the ocean, enjoying the warm sunshine. It felt like she had wings, flapping gloriously and bringing her to heaven.

Eira was being enveloped by happiness, that was given by simple text from a man named Cor Leonis. She wanted to scream, telling the world about how happy she was right now getting an email from the marshal.

Come on. This was the marshal of crownsguard. This stern marshal who was feared by the entire crownsguard. This marshal the people called  _ the Immortal. _ And this same marshal had just emailed her, a mere crownsguard medic, to apologize for not being able to cook for her today.

But, on the other hand, she was also sad that she couldn’t see him. She missed him. She wanted to see his tall figure in his usual black uniform walking in the hallway. She wanted to hear his voice as she greeted him when they met coincidentally. She wanted to see his smile, as they talked, as he listened to her story, as he told her his story. She wanted to smell his faint musk that mingled with his perfume as they walked side by side or as she entered his car. She… wanted to feel his warmth, just like the time when he held her inside his arm.

She missed him. But, she didn’t have a right to miss him. Who was her to him? Just a crownsguard medic who was lucky enough to be a little bit closer with the unapproachable marshal. Still, no matter how close they were right now, they would never be something more than colleagues.

Cor was her first love— _ probably _ . And first love would never happen, would never go well. Also, the man was far older than her. Eira was sure that Cor just saw her as a kid, not even a friend, not even a fellow crownsguard—medic. Or worse, perhaps he thought of her like his own sister, or niece, or… daughter.

She wasn’t even twenty, yet. She couldn’t even drink beer, yet. She couldn’t even become his drinking buddy.

Okay, stop, why would she overthink about something like this?

Nothing would happen between Cor and her. Obviously.

Cor was just a kind man. Too kind he offered himself to drive her almost anytime he caught her going to go home by taxi or train. Too kind he invited her to have dinner. Too kind he agreed to go with her to the movie. Too kind… to offer cooking for her…

What was going on between Cor and her?

…

No matter how she thought about it… Cor… would never do something like that with a random woman, right?

…

No. But, no. No. Impossible.

_ Blink! _

Her phone suddenly chimed, telling her that she got a new email.

[ We’re fine. Thank you. How about you? Still in the citadel? ]

Eira wanted to scream. Her cheeks were burning, she was sure it was already red. Cor was just asking about her. So, Cor cared about her, right?

[ No. It’s my day off. (o´∀`o) ]

It was her day off. She deliberately chose to change her shift so she would have free time today. She knew since a week ago that Cor was out of town due to his mission, but she hoped that he would return before today. Unfortunately, his job wasn’t something that had a fixed schedule. So, even though Eira was hoping that Cor would be back this morning, she should accept the fact that he didn’t return today.

Pressing the send button, Eira threw her body back to the bed. Staring at the ceiling, biting her lips, Eira hugged her phone as she wished that Cor would return soon.

A sigh escaped her lips. She raised her phone, staring back at Cor’s blurry figure on her wallpaper. She was holding a phone right now, if she pressed some buttons, it could connect to Cor’s phone, and she would be able to hear his voice.

She wanted to hear his voice. Eira wondered what his voice would be like on the phone, it must be slightly different compared to hear it directly. His voice would be much closer to her ear… oh, no, she wanted to hear his voice.

Eira opened her contact, pressing C from the right side of her phone then staring at the name written on it.

_ Cor Leonis _

She pressed his name, looking at his number and the email address written under it. There was a green button on the right of his number. And if she touched it, she would be able to hear his voice—if Cor picked it up.

But Eira didn’t have the courage to do so. Also, it would be weird for a mere crownsguard medic like her to call the marshal. She didn’t have business with him, and it was already late. It was the time for him to rest, and Eira with no important business calling the marshal, it would bother him.

“Ouch!”

But when she wanted to press the back button, her phone fell on her face. It hurt. But there was something far more important than the pain.

“Oh no, no, no.”

Eira quickly sat and reached her phone, wishing that her nose didn’t touch anything and…

_ Beep…! _

“No!” she gasped. Her nose just dialed Cor’s number, and now she was pressing the cancel button dozens times.

Her heart was beating her chest roughly, knocking her from the inside it felt like it wanted to break free from her body. Her face turned hot, burnt by the embarrassment she just did.  _ Oh the Astral, _ she could hear her phone beeping once, which meant that Cor’s phone had already rang.

Eira threw her phone away after she cancelled the call. Staring at her phone in disbelief, she hid her face under her hands. She wanted to hide, disappear into the darkest and deepest dungeon in Eos. Perhaps, going all the way down in Taelpar Crag canyon and hiding there forever.

She didn’t know what kind of face she should make if she met Cor in the citadel. Embarrassed, she didn’t even know what she should tell him if Cor replied to her email.

_ Ring…! _

She jolted. Her phone was ringing. It was a phone call. Moving away her hands from her face, she reached her phone.

Her heart probably almost stopped.

The caller was Cor Leonis.

The phone rang for a few seconds. She was reluctant to pick it, but her hand decided otherwise. She had just accepted the call.

Moreover, she actually really wanted to hear his voice.

“H-Hello,” her voice was shaking. She really wanted to faint. Her head was dizzy and the world was already spinning. She was extremely happy, but on the other hand, she was too nervous.

“Eira? Did you call?”

_ Oh the Astral. _ Cor voice was beautiful, so beautiful.

Her heart was beating loudly, too loud it felt like her whole body was trembling following its rhythm.

* * *

[ No. It’s my day off. (o´∀`o) ]

A chuckle left his throat as he caught the emoticon she used. Now he was wondering how to use it. The marshal frowned, looking at the keyboard and trying to figure out where to find it. He rubbed his chin, and failed to understand simple things such as using emoticons. Well, he never used that thing, and his colleague never used it. Also, would it be weird if the stern marshal like him used that cute thing on his email?

But, for unknown reasons, he wanted to use one, or at least, know how to use one.

Cor was just curious what kind of emoticons are there, wanting to find the one that was most used by Eira.

Eira…

Right, first thing first, it was better if he replied to her email.

_ Ring! _

But suddenly his phone was ringing, and even though it was only a glimpse, Cor caught Eira’s name on it before it disappeared and returned back to his lock screen.

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he read the name wrong. Sliding down his finger to see the notification display, he gulped when he found the name written on it.

_ Eira Heallint _

“Huh?” the warmth seeped into his chest when he saw her name. He blinked for many times, making sure that it wasn’t just in his head.

Eira called him. But it rang only for a second and it seemed that she quickly cancelled it. What? Did she press the wrong button?

But, what if there was actually something that she needed to tell him? What if something happened to her and she was trying to ask him for help. No, Cor thought that it couldn’t be possible. Also, she stated that it was her day off. But then he grew worried, thinking that probably Eira wasn’t at home and something happened to her.

Cor was being restless. He stared at his phone for a few seconds before finally deciding to call her back.

He was too curious about what made her call him. And even if indeed she accidentally called him by a mistake, he wouldn’t regret calling her, as he actually wanted to call her and listen to her voice.

He missed her. And even though he tried hard to suppress his feelings, he couldn’t lie to himself.

“H-Hello?”

But when he heard her voice, he asked himself why he called her. He just thought that he wouldn’t regret calling her, but now he cursed himself for being weak. He shouldn’t let this feeling grow. He should stop trying to get closer to her.  _ What have I done? _

Trying to maintain his composure, he asked, “Eira? Did you call?”

He caught a glimpse of pause from her before she replied with a voice that gradually became like a whisper, “Um… Yes… I… My nose...”

Cor frowned, “Nose?”

“Ah…!” she gasped, “No. Yes. No, I mean… I… My phone fell to my face, and I accidentally called you. … I’m sorry.”

Cor chuckled. It was really fun to listen to her. He wondered what kind of face she made as she stuttered when she explained it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you… Did I disturb you?" she asked. 

Cor rubbed his face, sensing the pleasant warmth in his chest as he heard her voice. After days of an exhausting mission, he never expected that just by hearing her mellifluous voice would instantly lift his weariness. 

"No," he smiled, even though Eira wouldn't see his smile. 

They went silent. Cor didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t want the conversation to be ended like that.

“Um…”

Cor blinked as he heard her voice. It seemed that she also didn’t know what to say, just like him. He cleared his throat, “Yes?”

“I… I wonder if… you’re wounded. I’m a bit… worried. You know... as a crownsguard medic, I’m concerned about it…”

The marshal widened his eyes. Giving off a silent chuckle, Cor couldn’t help but to smile.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

“Oh.. That—That’s good. Happy to hear that.”

He loved the way she stuttered as she replied. Perhaps, he wasn’t the only one who was nervous right now.

Another silence shrouded them. Cor scratched his head, trying hard to find another thing to say. He really didn’t want this phone call to be over soon.

He then remembered about his promise that couldn’t be fulfilled.

“Hei,” he cleared his throat again.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for today.”

“Ah… No! No, no problem. It’s not your fault.”

He cleared his throat again, probably the nervousness choked him and made him unable to talk well. “Another day, then?”

“Y-Yes! Sure!”

Cor lifted the corner of his lips.

“Did you cook today?” Eira asked.

“Yes.”

“I envy your squad. If only I were a crownsguard, maybe I could taste your cooking now.”

Cor chuckled, “No. I don’t recommend it. Being a crownsguard I mean.”

Eira gave off a soft chuckle, “But I’m applying to be a field crownsguard medic next year.”

Cor gave a little pause before replying, “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Both of them stopped talking, letting an awkward silence to shroud them. Cor didn’t know what to say anymore. His heart was throbbing so loud and his mind didn’t work like he wanted it to. He was too nervous, and it was just because talking to a certain young medic… he fell in love with.

“Um…”

Cor stopped drowning in his thought as he heard her voice again.

“Once again, I’m sorry for calling you by mistake,” she continued.

“No. It’s okay. Don’t mind it.”

“Well,” she gave a slight pause, “It’s almost eleven. And I’m sure you still have a mission tomorrow.”

The smile disappeared from Cor’s face. Guess, this short conversation would be over soon. But he didn’t have the right to prolong it and he didn’t have anything to talk about.

“Yeah,” he replied, trying to hide his disappointment from his tone.

“You should sleep. Get enough rest.”

“You too.”

“Um… Good night, then. And… good luck for your mission. I wish for your safety.”

He tried not to sigh, “Thanks.”

“Then… See you later.”

“Yes. Good night.”

Cor stared at his phone after the call ended. He took a deep breath and sighed. Rubbing his temple, Cor shut his eyes.

He loved her… and every day that passed, the feeling grew and grew.

It suffocated him as he kept thinking that he wasn’t allowed to love her.

If only he was younger...

* * *

Eira threw her body on her bed, squealing in a muffled voice while curling her body. She hugged her pillow then glanced at her phone.

She just had a phone call with the marshal of crownsguard. It was just a short conversation but it was enough to make her hover in happiness.

Oh, she loved him. She loved him so much.

But she knew that the man would never feel the same to her. She was too young and Cor would never see her in a romantic way.

_ If only I were born earlier... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have some comments to boost my wuoooohhh wuooooohh writing spirit? xD


	16. A Visit

**Chapter 16 - A Visit**

* * *

March twenty third. It had been a week since the miraculous phone call between her and the marshal, and yet, Eira hadn’t seen Cor again. The next day after that, she once again sent an email to him to apologize for her accidental miss call. Just a simple [It’s okay] from Cor for the reply, and after that, they didn’t exchange email anymore.

His squad had returned to Insomnia three days ago. She got that information because a crownsguard member who was in the same squad as him visited infirmary yesterday, asking her to take off the suture from his wound and to cast a spell on it. From a light conversation between them, she knew that the man had just returned from the mission outside of the city with the marshal. However, she didn’t have enough courage to ask about Cor’s whereabouts. She wanted to know why Cor hadn’t visited the training room yet.

Eira’s shift was always on his training schedule for these past three days. She stayed from noon to night, and it was impossible for her not to notice his familiar footsteps. Moreover, since Eira was blessed by magic skill, she could sense his presence. Cor couldn’t use magic like the glaives, but he had this strong presence around him and it must be impossible for her not to notice it. Except if he walked past the infirmary when she performed her magic spell or when she was lost in thought. Well, the latter one happened often. But, she was sure that Cor indeed hadn’t visited the training room since his return.

Perhaps Cor was busy with paperwork and staying in his office since then. But, it was weird for him not to come to the training room even for a minute just to watch the crownsguard training session. Did he take some days off? But Eira remembered how Cor spent his holiday to train in the citadel. Was it paperwork? But three days only for paperwork? Now she was afraid that Cor was injured or sick and it was actually the main reason why she hadn’t seen him.

“Eos to Eira. Eos to Eira. Hei, you want to go to the training room with me?”

Eira stopped walking when she heard the question thrown by a young woman from her right. Blinking twice, she turned her head to look at Lizette who frowned at her. A soft gasp escaped Eira’s lips as she turned her body and saw that she had walked past the infirmary.

“You’re right,” she mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Lizette asked.

“Yes, yes I’m fine. Good luck with your training.”

“Okay. Good luck with your shift, too.”

Eira smiled, then an idea struck her mind. How about gathering information from Lizette? She then said, “Hope the marshal won’t be too strict at you.”

Lizette chuckled, “No. He won’t come to the training room for a while.”

Eira frowned, “Why?”

“He takes days off. Days. I kinda miss his training. Gladio sucks at teaching. He’s so annoying.”

Eira didn’t really care about Lizette’s talk regarding Gladio. “Marshal takes days off? What’s wrong with him?”

“Injuries? Sick? Dunno. Clearly he’s not coming, not even in his office. Ignis talks about that yesterday.”

“Oh,” Eira bit her lower lips, eyes looking to her left as she wondered about what was happening to Cor. Perhaps he was indeed injured or sick. She wondered if she should text him or not. 

Eira went quiet as her mind was filled with dozens of questions about Cor.

“Why do you ask about the Marshal?” Lizette asked.

Eira gasped then gave an awkward smile as she answered, “Eh? Ah… No… Just curious.”

“Curious?” Lizette raised an eyebrow.

“What’s with that look?” Ei frowned at Lizette, only for a second before she averted her gaze again. She unwittingly avoided eye contact with her crownsguard.

“You are curious about the Marshal?”

Lizette was clearly thinking that it was weird for Eira to ask about the marshal. Eira cursed herself, regretting to ignite the topic about the marshal with Lizette. Why did she pick Lizette? Why didn’t she ask about the marshal with the other crownsguard. Or, even though she was sure Gladio would tease her, now she thought that it was better to ask about Cor to him than to Lizette. Well, at least Gladio had already known that Eira had a crush at the marshal.

Now, she should find a way to avoid Lizette’s suspicion. She replied, “No. I’m not.”

“Just curious.” Lizette mimicked the way Eira talked as she answered Liz’s question a few seconds ago. “And now you said that you’re not curious. So which one is it?”

“Eh… Eh? Which one?” Eira bit her lower lips, fiddling her fingers since she was flustered right now. She didn’t know that Lizette was a perceptive person. Wait, she forgot that she was the one who was easy to read. Raine knew about Eira’s secret crush because she noticed how Eira’s eyes were sparkling whenever Cor walked past the infirmary. And now her cheeks were burning as she blushed, and she knew she couldn’t hide it from Lizette who squinted her eyes as she stared at her closely.

“Oh, f---. Ei, your face is red.” Lizette was shocked as the truth was finally being unveiled in front of her.

“It’s not.” Not knowing what to do, Eira hastily turned away and ran to the infirmary. Which was absolutely a futile way since Lizette chased her.

“Ei, don’t tell me…”

“I didn’t tell you.” Eira scowled.

“Oh, Shiva,” Lizette almost squealed but she tried not to, as the result it was only a muffled curse—she couldn’t hold it anymore. “Fuck...”

“No. It’s not like what you think. He’s not… I don’t… It’s not like that. Whatever you’re thinking about right now. It’s not like that.” Eira knew that her words would be useless against Lizette. Lizette had found out her secret, and Eira couldn’t hide it anymore. Her argument as she denied that she had a crush at Cor wouldn’t be valid because her reddened face had revealed everything. And she was stuttering, which was enough to prove Lizette’s assumption.

“That’s why I never found out who your crush is.” The brown haired young woman rubbed her face while lifting her head to stare at the ceiling to calm down her head for the fact she just discovered before staring back at Eira in disbelief.

“No… No, no, no.” Eira was already desperate. She had lost her words. Hiding her face with her hands, she wished that she could cast a spell to erase someone’s memory. Unfortunately, there was no such a spell.

“Fuck. It’s Cor. Oh the Astral. Your crush is… Oh the Six.”

“Don’t say it loud!” Eira hushed. She finally gave up in hiding the truth and now begging Lizette, “Don’t say it!”

“Fuck. How? Why? How? Since when?” Lizette sat on one of the nearest beds. Still looking at Eira in disbelief, she didn’t even blink as she waited for Eira’s answer.

“Please… We’re not talking about this. Someone might come and I don’t want anyone else to know about it.” Eira walked to her desk, placing her bag at the hanger attached to her table.

“No I won’t step out of this place. Not until you tell me about everything.”

“O-Okay, you will miss your training, then.” Eira tried to ignore her, didn’t want to lose in being stubborn. She took off her cardigan while walking to her locker. Taking her crownsguard medic coat, she wore it after keeping her cardigan in her locker.

Eira sat at her desk, eyes glancing at Lizette who was still sitting on the bed. The young crownsguard crossed her arms, staring at Eira in a judging manner. But, Eira didn’t want to lose. She ignored Lizette’s presence and began to arrange her documents, work on her computer, check the meds and equipment, while receiving Lizette’s piercing gaze.

“Come on. It’s already ten minutes,” Eira huffed.

“It’s only ten minutes. I can do this all day,” Lizette insisted.

Eira put her palms on her face then gave a long sigh. “Fine. Okay. Fine.”

“Yes!” Lizette jumped in excitement then hurriedly sat on the chair in front of the medic.

Eira tapped her cheeks for a few times, giving another long sigh before she began her story. It all started from a memorable dinner in the izakaya, to a drive from the citadel to her home, to the sweet exchange of emails, and to the movie date.

Lizette parted her lips, staring at Eira in amazement. “Oh the Six… Eira… You… and my boss… Oh… Bahamut…”

“That’s why I don’t want to tell you.”

“Who else knows?”

“Raine and Stella.”

“Obviously.” Lizette rolled her eyes.

“... and Gladio.” Eira murmured.

“WHAT?!” Lizette unwittingly raised her voice, “Oh, okay Ei. I hate you for keeping it secret from me.”

“Sorry I don’t mean to… I’m too shy about it… And Gladio knew it because he caught me staring at Cor in the elevator. I didn’t expect he would notice it.”

“Aaaaa,” Lizette let out an annoyed wail as she raised her head to look at the ceiling before looking back at Eira. She then spoke, “Okay, okay, okay... Now that I know about it. I wish to see some progress. Let’s go to his house. You confirm his feelings. You fuck him, and you report it to me.”

“Fu— What?!”

“It’s clear that he also has a crush on you! He agreed to watch a movie with you. It was a date! You gave him chocolate and he planned to cook something for you as a reply. He always drives you home whenever I’m not around. Okay, I think I’ll stop driving you home from now on. He, the marshal, the immortal, Sir Cor Leonis, exchanges email with you. He called you back when you accidentally called him. Oh the Six, who’s brave enough to chat with him through email and an unimportant phone call late at night? Not even the bravest woman in crownsguard! He never ever invites us to dinner! And you, how many times you sit at the same table as him while you enjoy your meal?”

Eira stunned by Lizette’s fiery speech. She was so impassioned about Eira’s relationship with the marshal. She was full of confidence about Cor’s feelings toward Eira, meanwhile the subject of the talk wasn’t sure about it.

“No,” Eira chuckled, “Marshal is just too kind.”

“Denial is unacceptable. Come on. Go to his house and confirm both of your feelings.” Lizette stood, left her seat, and walked closer to Eira who was sitting behind her desk.

“What? No. No.” Eira shook her head and gave a wry smile, “It’s impossible, Liz. He doesn’t have a feeling for me. I’m just… a kid. And he’s… He’s out of reach. Twenty four years gap. It’s impossible. Marshal is just too kind. He’s my dad’s friend, and I’m sure that he’s kind to me because of that.”

“No.” Lizette shook his head then placed both of her hands on Eira’s shoulders. “Age gap is nothing. Well, it’s interesting. I love the age gap.” She smirked.

“It’s not interesting. And the age gap is not a joke, Liz.”

“I’m not joking either. You might think of it as forbidden love.” Lizette murmured, “And that’s romantic.”

“Liz,” Eira scowled.

Lizette shook Eira’s body, “But! I’m one hundred percent supporting you. You’re eighteen anyway. Not a kid. You can give consent.”

“Liz, please. He’s just five years younger than my dad.”

The young crownsguard stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest. “Love is something that’s natural and it can’t be helped if you love someone who’s coincidentally five years younger than your dad. In two years, you’ll be twenty and he’ll be forty four. It’s legally acceptable for you to marry him.”

Eira chuckled by Lizette’s nonsense speech, “Oh my God.”

At first she was so worried about Lizette knowing her secret crush. But, seeing how she was over-optimistic about it, she couldn’t help but thinking that it was funny.

She still thought that it was impossible, though.

“Okay, so, I’ll drive you to his house tonight. I’m sure he’s still taking a day off now. But to be certain, I’ll ask Gladio or Ignis or whoever else to confirm his whereabouts. I’m sure he’s still at his home.”

“Eh?” Eira widened her eyes. Lizette was serious about dragging her to Cor’s house. “No, no. No!”

“I’m not accepting no.”

* * *

Eira’s hands were trembling as she stood in front of a certain house. It was Cor’s house, and she was already standing still there for five minutes. What she needed to do was only pressing the bell to let Cor know her visit. But it was a hard thing to do.

Her heart raced, pumping the blood in her body at a higher speed than usual. She was dizzy, and probably was going to faint in any second. But, no, no, she was already here, holding a paper bag containing some fruits and coffee jelly she bought on the way... and she was indeed worried about Cor. Also, Lizette had already left and it would be a shame if she returned home after all the trip to this place.

She wanted to see Cor. She really wanted to, and she just needed to press the bell to be able to see the marshal.

Shutting her eyes, Eira took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. For a few times until she was calmer than before.

Gulping, she slowly raised one hand, until finally she pressed the small button on the wall with her trembling finger.

The ringing bell startled her. Funny, she was the one who pressed it and she was the one who was startled because of it.

Eira bit her lower lips, staring at the door behind the gate which hasn’t been opened yet. Of course it would take a few seconds until the owner came out to open the door, wouldn’t it? But then a sudden worry shrouded her. What if the one who opened it wasn’t Cor but someone else? What if Cor had a lover and she or he or whoever it was would be the one who opened it?

However, before she created any other question, she heard the door being unlocked and slowly opened.

Widening her eyes, she looked at the tall man who just opened the door.

It was Cor Leonis, wearing a dark t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

The man widened his eyes and parted his lips, surprised seeing her sudden appearance in front of his house.

“Eira?” he froze for a few seconds before finally walking out from his house to the gate. “What’s going on?”

“Hi,” and what she managed to say was only that, with a sheepish smile as she waved her hand to the marshal.

After Cor opened the gate, she spoke, rather a whisper as she was so nervous right now, “Did I bother you?”

“No. No, no. Come in.”

Eira could hear her own heartbeat when Cor asked her to get into his house. She nodded then walked inside. 

Her mind was blank. She couldn’t think clearly. She asked herself why she got into his house when she could just hand the gift she was bringing right in front of the gate. But her legs were already moving by themselves, bringing her body to enter Cor’s house.

“Aa… Please have a seat,” Cor was a bit flustered, clearly not expecting her to be here at this time.

“Ah… Yes… Thanks.” Eira sat on one of the sofas, placing the paper bag on her lap then looking down at the glass coffee table on her front.

Cor took a seat in front of her, and she could sense the awkwardness in the atmosphere. She wanted to hide, running outside and pretending that all of this never happened. Yet, she was already here, inside his house which she wanted to observe. But the young woman couldn’t even lift her head, not to look at the man, nor to observe the place that man was living in.

But, no, no, she should state her intention.

“Marshal.” She raised her head, looking at Cor who was sitting unrelaxed across the table. Oh, no, Cor in his loose shirt. The marshal in his very informal attire. Eira really wanted to gaze upon him for a long time and admire his look.

“Yes?” Cor’s hoarse voice pulled Eira from her thoughts.

“Ah… I bring some fruits and coffee jelly.” Eira placed the paper bag on the table. She wished Cor didn’t notice how her hands were still trembling as she handed the bag to him.

“For me? Thank you.” Cor took the paper bag and slid it closer to him. Glancing down at the inside, he then looked back at Eira. He parted his lips, seemingly wanted to say something else but reluctant to do so.

Until finally Eira realized that Cor probably wanted to know why she gave them to him.

“I… I heard you take days off… and I’m wondering whether you’re sick or injured.”

_ Oh, Eira, you just realized that you actually can ask about it via email, don’t you? _

Cor chuckled, and it made her slightly forget about her nervousness.

“Thanks for your concern. Yeah, it’s embarrassing but I’m wounded a bit and Clarus forbids me to come to the citadel. He takes this chance to force me to take some days off, remembering that I rarely took one last year.”

_ Thud. _

Eira’s heart let out a loudest thump as she heard about his injury. “Is it bad? Are you treated? Should I cast a spell on it?”

“No, no need. It’s okay. It’s already outside of your working hour. No overtime allowed here.”

“It’s not a big deal. Really.” Eira insisted.

“It’s just a scratch.” Cor still refused.

But Eira wasn’t pleased hearing it. She worried about him, sincerely. She wanted to know what kind of wounds hidden beneath that t-shirt he wore. Yes, she knew that there were a lot of great crownsguard medics out there, the best of the best also joined Cor and his squad to their mission, and they must be the one who treated Cor’s wounds. Also, the other best medics were staying at the hospital near the border, and even if Cor was wounded and needed treatment, he wouldn’t go to the citadel infirmary in the middle of the city but to the hospital in the border. Except if it was a small scar like the one he had a few months ago. Now when she thought about it, that was also after Cor was coming back from his mission. But that time they weren’t close and Eira didn’t have much courage to ask him about it.

“It won’t hurt to let me see it, right?” she still insisted.

Cor stared at her, seemingly reluctant about it.

“Casting a simple healing spell also won’t hurt me. I’m not using any magic today,” she added, assuring him that it wasn’t really a big deal.

After a few seconds pause, Cor sighed, “Fine.”

Eira grinned, happy to get Cor’s permission. 

Cor stood up, and so did Eira. The man still looked slightly hesitant as he glanced at her, but after giving another soft sigh, he took off his t-shirt.

Eira held her breath as she gazed upon a well-built body that was being revealed in front of her. It wasn’t the first time for her to see the marshal’s bare chest, but it had been a long time since the last time she saw it.

This time she acknowledged her feelings to him, and she couldn’t deny that she had a primal desire toward the man before her eyes.

_ Eos to Eira! _

Suddenly she remembered Lizette’s words this afternoon and she quickly gasped before she engulf herself in her wild imagination.

Walking closer to the man, her eyes now looked at the bandages that covered Cor’s chest. One of them was quite long while the others weren’t as big as the longest one. From the length, she could assume that he got few stitches along his wound.

“Just a scratch?” she pouted, lifting her head to look at Cor who then chuckled hearing her.

“Few scratches, then.”

“I’m going to cast a spell.” Eira smiled. “I’m sure you’re already bored staying at home and unable to train right?”

Cor chuckled. “You know.”

Eira giggled. “The marshal prefers to go to the training room on his winter holiday. Guess he won’t like it if he’s unable to spar in his supposedly working days.”

Cor didn’t reply, just staring at her with a smile on his face. Eira stood closer to him until she could slightly perceive his breath brushing her cheeks. 

She raised her head, gazing at the pair of steel blue eyes that looked straight at her. She would never get tired admiring it. They were beautiful, so beautiful that she wanted to stare at them forever. 

But, she should cast a spell to heal him.

Struggling to maintain her composure while her heart was causing an uproar in her chest, Eira looked down at his chest and raised one hand to slowly touch the bandage that covered his skin. Closing her eyes, she wished Cor didn’t notice that her forefinger was trembling as she drew a magic circle over his wound.

She should be calm. She should be calm. 

Temporarily forget how charming the man before her, she murmured the incantation. The magic circle she had drawn was gleaming in soft white light, before slowly dispersing into Cor’s body. As she knew that she had finished the spell, Eira opened her eyes and smiled at Cor, whose face somehow was closer than she remembered before she closed her eyes.

“It’s done,” she muttered.

“Thanks,” he replied softly.

There was something different with Cor tonight. The marshal was staring at her in… daze. She noticed that he didn’t even blink. And his eyes were softened as he saw her. She could hear his breath, it’s slow and somehow a bit heavy.

She was trapped under his gaze. Couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, she couldn’t think clearly. Moreover when she stared at the pair of lips in front of her which partly opened.

She wondered… what does it feel to touch his lips… with hers.

Suddenly Cor touched her head, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. His fingers softly grazed her cheek, and she could find a trace of desire in his eyes. She stopped breathing, holding her breath because she was confused about what was going on right now.

Her mind stopped working. What? What was happening?

But then Cor cleared his throat and quickly stepped back from her. “Ah… Um…”

She gasped, also stepping away from him and looked down to the floor.

“I...” Cor scratched his head, “I was cooking for dinner…”

Eira looked at him, confused. “Ah, yes? Sorry I was coming here without prior notice…”

_ What was that? What was that?! _

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean… if you haven’t eaten, yet. Want to have dinner here? Perhaps… if you are still curious about the marshal’s cooking.”

“Eh?” Eira was flustered then stuttered, “Ah… Right… Yes… Sure…”

“Great.”

Eira was panicking. Why did she accept the offer for dinner here? After whatever was going on a few seconds ago?

_ What was that? Oh the Astral. Marshal tucked my hair. What? No? Does it mean Lizette is right? All this time… Marshal is also…? _

“Sorry that I promised you to cook on White Day but there was a sudden mission.”

“No, no problem at all.” Eira shook her head and gave an awkward chuckle.

“Any request?” Cor walked to the sofa and took the t-shirt he placed there before.

“Ah… Um… The marshal’s special dishes, if you have any?” she gave another awkward chuckle.

Cor gave a pause, probably thinking about the menu before replying as he smiled at her,“Got it.”

He wore his t-shirt and smiled at her before walking to his kitchen.

Eira was dumbfounded. And when Cor wasn’t in the living room, Eira placed both of her hands on her burning cheeks.

_ What was that?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reached this chapter, yet?
> 
> So...  
> Here's the end.........of regular posting time (once a week).  
> I haven't beta-ed the next chapter and posting time will be sloooow as slow as the romance between Cor and Ei here.
> 
> I usually have three chapters ahead before posting the latest chapter on AO3... and now... I have only one :D
> 
> I have a lot of projects and am being greedy to do everything at once.. ._.  
> /ded


End file.
